Retos de Po y Tigresa
by Master Skirrel
Summary: Una historia algo dispareja. Po y Tigresa, mas Tigresa... ¡se ponen a hacer retos entre ellos! Esto traerá problemas entre ellos que a lo mejor se resuelven, romance, picardía, un poco de humor y mucho PoxTi. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hola fregados adictos a Kung fu panda! ¿Que hay?(RESPONDE LA PREGUNTA) yo aquí que les traigo una nueva historia o serie mejor dicho. Si eso. Verán e llegado a la conclusión que tengo muchas historias locas en mi sexy cabeza, que no puedo sacar una larga historia y publicarla aquí porque ya seria mucho. Así que las meteré todas en esta ojo cada capi sera como un capítulo de la serie, solo que ''yatusaes'' agregando el toque Skirrel. Lo pícaro y todas esas cosas que nos gusta a todos :3 **

**Esta historia me pertenece, incluyendo Todos los personajes, y con todos me refiero a todos los de la peli también. Así es DreamWorks si quieren demandenme seria un privilegio XD comenzamos con este primer capítulo de esta nueva serie llamada: ****Retos de Tigresa y Po**

**''Un reto hizo esto''**

**.**

**.**

Estaban allí sentados los dos, meciéndose se brazos cruzados en sus sillas, sus miradas eran fijas en la del otro, denotaban seriedad y ansias de hablar, pero el del frente se lo impedía con su mirada.

\- ¿Que...? - dijo ella

\- ¿Que, de qué? - dijo él

\- esto es una estupidez. ¿No se les ocurrió nada mas elaborado que esto? - dijo estirando los brazos señalando la silla en que estaba sentada

\- jajajaja.. si. Lo mismo dije. - dijo el panda que se mecía aun. En eso entra Mono con Mantis en el hombro, pone una caja en la mesa.

\- Mono, Esto ya es una tontería... - Mono la interrumpe

\- No, no, Tigresa... reto, es reto ambos aceptaron, veamos quien gana - sacando unas cuantas bananas de la caja y sentándose

\- pero si esto es solo estar sentado - dijo Po

-¡Jah! Supusimos que dirían eso chicos - dijo Mantis alzando la voz

\- así que lo hicimos mas interesante... - dijo Mono con la boca llena

-(algo sorprendidos) - ¿que hicieron? - dijeron al unisono ambos

\- verán. Las peculiares sillas donde están sentados, tiene un brebaje súper pegajoso.. - ambos se enderezan, pero sus espaldas estaban pegadas al respaldar de la silla - SI se levantan, tú Tigresa, quedarías desnuda... sin tus pantalones, chaleco y tal vez tu ropa interior... - dijo lo ultimo no muy seguro - en fin, cosa que no te gustaría frente a Po. - dijo Mono muy burlón. Ambos se sonrojaron.

\- y tu Po... - prosiguió Mantis - quedarías sin pantalones y sin gran parte del pelo de la espalda, y por lo que e oído al panda no le crece el pelo muy rápido.. - finalizó

\- así que veamos quien pierde el reto.. - se levanta, toma la caja y salen de la cocina riendo.

Cuando ya no se escuchaban sus risas, Tigresa como pudo acercó la silla a la mesa.

\- te mataré panda... - amenazo con una mirada fría

\- quita esa cara Tigresa tú nos metiste en esto por tus celos hacia mi..

\- ¿¡qué!? Yo.. yo.. solo quería. - la interrumpen

\- Tigresa.. - reprochó

\- esta bien.. como digas.. de todos modos se que te levantarás primero - dijo con una sonrisa

\- jajaja ya quisieras.. permanezco una gran parte del día sentado haciendo-nada. Superarlo es difícil.

\- E estado cuatro días enteros, sin comer, beber algo SENTADA

\- ¿quien te cree celosa?

\- el maestro Shifu lo sabe, los demás lo saben, tú estabas cuando sucedió.. - dijo seria

\- jejeje.. igual, no me tienes paciencia... no me soportaras y te levantarás..

\- jajaja no, no panda, mi dignidad está primero ya los oíste, quedo desnuda si me levanto.. - ambos se sonrojan al imaginarlo - (notandolo) y veo que a ti te gustaría.. - dijo: sin darse cuenta, con indiferencia e imaginando ''algo''. Se sonroja mas al darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

\- Tigresa.. - dijo sonrojándose, ya el pelo de su cara se tornaba rojo.

\- disculpa, no.. no.. no sabia lo que... - mejor se calló antes de decir algo mas estúpido.

\- no pienses en que me levantaré de aquí, me arrancaría el pelo de la espalda y quedaría desnudo también..

\- que asco.. - dijo, Po se sintió mal al oírlo de ella..

\- si... asco - se puso serio y cerró los ojos, tenia un nudo en la garganta intentaba disimularlo.

Tigresa, de inmediato comenzó a sentirse mal, así que igual cerró los ojos diciéndose mentalmente: ''tonta''

_**Recuerdo..**_

_Todos entrenaban en el patio cuando Po choco con Tigresa, que al sentirlo se desvalanseó y cayó en las armas._

_\- ¡Po!.._

_\- lo siento.. - la levanta y se va con Mono, Mantis, Grulla y Víbora... quienes se reían a lo bajo, igual Po lo hacia. _

_Tigresa se sacude el polvo y camina hasta donde ellos, escuchaba murmullos de todos, diciendo '' ssh ahí viene'' seguido todos disimulan y vuelven a lo suyo.._

_Tigresa se acerca a Mono y Mantis._

_\- oigan.. - los dos se alejan sin decir palabras, solo risas minuciosas - idiotas.. - masculla en voz baja._

_Se acerca a Víbora._

_\- Vi.. - pero ella serpentea hasta la entrada del salón de entrenamiento - ¿pero que..?_

_A zancadas se acerca a Grulla.._

_\- Grulla, mas te vale... - pero este se alza en vuelo y se posa en la punta del techo. - aaah.. - dijo fastidiada _

_Aunque no quería, se acerca a Po, él siempre hablaba con ella sin importar lo que fuera.._

_-(con algo de timidez) oye Po, podrías... - pero este, que estaba cerca de la salida, abre la puerta y sale.. - ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS LES PASA?! - se cruza de brazos, sale por donde salió Po, baja unas cuantas gradas y toma del brazo a Po y lo tira a un arbusto a un lado. - ¿que esta pasando?, ¿que me están ocultando? - dijo furibunda, alzando el puño _

_\- ¡No!.. jajajajaja No.. jaja - dijo Po entre risas y cubriéndose, cuando se escucharon unas risas arriba proveniente de los demás.._

_\- ¡GANAMOS PO! - dijo Mono alzando las manos al aire y gritando._

_\- ¿Que?, ¿que ganaron? - dijo desconcertada la felina bajando el puño. Lo demás bajaron._

_\- era una simple ''broma'' - dijo Grulla haciendo comillas con las plumas _

_\- ¿broma? - dijo con el semblante serio la felina_

_-(levantándose) Si, bueno no, sino un reto entre todos... parece que perdí - dijo riéndose al final._

_\- ¿y que tenia que ver conmigo? - dijo seria si dirigirle la mirada a nadie._

_\- el reto era, llamar tu atención y luego no hablarte todo el día... jejeje - dijo Víbora tapándose la boca de la risa._

_\- per-pero que tontería.. - exclamó_

_\- que aburrida eres Tigresa... - dijo Mono serio bajando ya. Los demás a bajas risas, lo siguen._

_\- No soy aburrida...- cual Mantis responde..._

_\- Si, si lo eres.._

_\- que no lo soy - dijo bajando con ellos de brazos cruzados _

_\- Tigresa.. - llamó Víbora - hay veces que nos cuesta entender las cosas y asimilarlo en muy lento. Si lo eres. - todos ríen._

_\- ¿Tu también Víbora? - dijo la felina asombrada _

_Po llega y la abraza por los hombros._

_\- es que tienes que aceptarlo eres algo aburrida con esto de la diversión Tigresa, no lo tomes muy a pecho, pero no estas hecha para esto.._

_-(aportando su brazo) si se divertirme...- dijo _

_\- ¿a si?, ¿como? - pregunta Grulla, a lo cual todos para de caminar para oír._

_\- emmm... - no esperaba que le pusieran atención a eso - emmm.. bien, me divierto entrenando, meditando, leyendo algunos rollos... y peleando contra los bandidos, todos nos divertimos haciéndolo - calla al ver que todos tenían una ceja alzada. Comienzan a reír._

_\- jajaja Tigresa, eso no es diversión, es obligación basicamente... te hace falta mucho que saber de diversión.. - dijo Po adelantándose _

_\- ¡para mi es divertido! - exclamó _

_\- es aburrido.. - dijeron._

_\- lo que ustedes bola de torpes entienden como divertido, es hacer algo no ético y estúpido.. - dijo seria _

_Todos vuelven a parar.._

_\- oye Tigresa, si no te gusta nuestra forma de diversión, por que no vas a entrenar, leer o yo que se con lo que diviertas y nos dejas a nosotros con nuestras estupideces.. - le dijo Po. Tigresa se sorprendió de esas palabras, no tanto de ellas sino el quien se las dijo. La felina sabia bien que con las ''tonterías'' que se le cruzaban a Po por la cabeza nadie se metía, y al parecer lo olvidó._

_\- cierto. - afirmaron los demás para después dejar a una Tigresa cabizbaja y pensativa._

_Los días pasaron y ella a cada rato observaba como hacían pequeños retos entre ellos, como se reían juntos y... ¿se divertían?, pensaba. A menudo cuando los seguía escuchaba algunos de sus retos, así que intentaba estar presente, pero la mayoría de la veces la hacían sentir mal y terminaba yéndose de ahí, pero no dejaba de observarlos. _

_Un día los siguió a un estanque, oyó entre una de sus conversaciones que harían un reto entre Po y Mono, ''de quien bebía mas agua'' así que los observó de lejos desde un árbol. Pasaron varios minutos, y veía como ambos tenían cubetas con agua en el pico, las bebían hasta que la vaciaban y así varias rondas._

_\- es imposible ganarle a Po, el come mas que ninguno... - en eso ve como Po baja la cubeta con la mitad del aguan, todos estaba apoyando a Mono quien seguía bebiendo - o no.. vamos Po, tu puedes... es fácil solo respira... - dijo el voz baja apoyándolo, en eso ve como Po toma una bocanada de aire y termina la cubeta, la vuelve a llenar y sucesivamente Mono... vomita exclamando un ''me rindo'' aun vomitando' todos incluso la tigre se rieron, pero lo hizo aun mas cuando Po vomita encima de Mono. Se sentía... alegre, con ganas de hacerlo tambien, a si que bajó del árbol.. y se aproximo a ellos.._

_\- te... te dije que todo reto lo ganaría.. - dijo Po mareado apoyándose en una banca del lugar. _

_\- Mono uno, Po once... - dijo Mantis estableciendo un marcador._

_\- eso... ¡no es justo!... esa panza le ayuda, ¿por que rayos escogen retos de este tipo? _

_\- jajajajajaja... - rieron todos, hasta que una voz los interrumpió _

_. _

_\- eso fue asqueroso... - dijo Tigresa de brazos cruzados, apoyada en un árbol y con una sonrisa. - bien hecho Po... _

_\- jejeje gracias, ¿no deberías estar divirtiéndote entrenando? _

_-(camina de brazos cruzados hasta él) No... me dio... curiosidad ver sus estupideces - dijo muy cerca del rostro de Po _

_\- jajaja... no era necesario, aguafiestas.. - dijo sin apartar la vista de su rostro - tienes muy poco respeto por el espacio personal Tigresa - dijo viendo que estaban __**muy **__cerca de su rostro, casi podía sentir su respiracion._

_Todos veían sorprendido por la cercanía, cosa que no se hizo esperar conclusiones..._

_\- Si. Bueno, aparte venia..._

_\- ¿a probar que se siente divertirte? _

_\- emmm... no lo diría de esa forma Po - dijo apartando la mirada - solo quería que no me dejaran aparte, no me excluyeran... me siento, sola.- Po se sintió mal, puso una mano en su hombro._

_\- lo siento Tigresa, en eso tienes razón te apartamos de nosotros... - atrás de la felina y a la vista de Po, Mono hacia muecas de beso abrazando al aire, Víbora en charadas decía ''dile te amo'' Po sacude la cabeza sonrojado.- prometo, que no sucederá.. además sera interesante tener una nueva competidora... aunque te advierto soy invicto... - Tigresa sonríe... sinceramente se sentía alegre. Por unos segundos pareció notar a Po embobado por algo, no dejaba de verle... los labios._

_\- ¿tengo algo en la cara? - Po sacude la cabeza - ¿o en los dientes? _

_\- No. Solo que aun me... me...(los demás atrás intentaban indicarle) Parece... rara tu sonrisa.. - se ve como todo se pegan en la frente._

_\- Ouh... - dijo bajando un poco el rostro.._

_\- ¿te sumaras a los retos con nosotros Tigresa? - pregunta Mono acercándose _

_\- si no son muy asquerosos..._

_\- jajajajaja que buen chiste - ríe - No. Serán según escojamos, si no lo haces pierdes..._

_\- vamos Tigresa.. - dijo Víbora _

_\- no.. así no.._

_\- Seria interesante que lo intentaras Tigresa - dijo Grulla _

_\- no se... - dijo algo fastidiada, todos le insistían, asta que Po habló _

_\- Vamos Tigresa.. diviertete sin pensar.._

_\- ¡aaah! Ya esta bien, con tal no muera lo haré, ¿contentos? _

_\- !si! - dijeron todos._

_\- solo porque Po lo dijo... - murmuró Mantis _

_**Fin recuerdo...**_

Seguían allí sentados, Tigresa aun se mecía, Po ya no, mas bien parecía dormido, su silla estaba inclinada, así que vio la oportunidad de dejarlo caer..

Aproximo su cola a una de las patas de la silla para empujarlo hasta que...

\- Ni se te ocurra Tigresa.. - ella se sorprende y endereza la silla.

\- este reto no terminará en nada.. - dijo sonriendo y viendo que Po aun no abría los ojos - pero, eso puede cambiar... si te levantas

\- no gracias, si me levanto quedo mas que desnudo, y eso no te gustaría..

-(se avergüenza) para eso se pueden cerrar los ojos...

\- bien, yo cerrare los mios para no ver tu feo cuerpo... hiu, desnudo... - Tigresa se sorprende de esas palabras, en parte le hirieron mucho..

\- ¿que sucede con mi cuerpo?, no es tan feo..

\- (cierra los ojos de nuevo) mejor los cierro ya, para no verlo...

\- ¿que te pasa?, ¿te burlas de mi cuerpo o qué?

\- podría ser.. - dijo sin abrir los ojos

\- tengo un buen cuerpo, no como tu, panzón..

\- ¿ahora eres tu quien comienza? Mujer plana...

\- (se sonroja mirándose el pecho) maldito gordo hediondo...

\- ya veo porque los bandidos te confunden con macho, aparte hablas como uno..

\- ¿que sabes de ser macho tu? Si ni una mujer se te acerca por ser gordo, prefieren a un tipo con un buen cuerpo, músculos y no aguadito con tu...

\- aaahh ¡callate! que ni a ti se te acercan, pero ni las moscas, no vales la pena como mujer... - regresó él, ambos se sentían heridos por sus palabras, aparte que sus autoestima estaban cayendo..

-(llorando) ¡poco hombre, estúpido! no se por que pensé que valias la pena..

\- y... y... y.. ¡yo no se por que me enamoré de ti! - Po se levanta, y al estar pegadas las patas traseras de la silla al piso, este se levantó arrancando el respaldar y sus pantalones, dejándolo básicamente sin ropa. Se da la vuelta, le para el trasero y la cola a Tigresa - me voy, no seguiré escuchando tus tonterías...

Él sale de la cocina, afuera estaban los demás disimulando, sale del lugar dejando no solo con lágrimas a la felina sino que impactada y destrozada...

\- Po... dijo aun pegada a la silla.

.

.

\- creo que ganaste Tigresa.. - comentó Mantis, Mono lo tapa con una mano

\- Mantis... - reprochó Víbora - Tigresa... ¿estas bien?... - dijo posando su cola

\- ¡saquenme de esta silla! - dijo alterada sin dar el rostro, seguido Grulla vierte agua en su espalda y se despegó... ella se levanta, y empieza a correr a cuatro patas gritando su nombre.

Cuando menos pensó estaba a media escaleras, siguiendo su olor, este se desvío al bosque... la felina siguió corriendo y paro al notar en el suelo pedazos de madera, los siguió y metros mas adelante encontró otros trozos de madera pero con un poco de pelo de él. Su rastro la llevó a un lugar algo peculiar, lleno de vapor... donde logró por fin escuchar a Po silbar.

\- ¡Po!

\- ...

\- ¡Po! ¡hoye lo siento!...

\- ...

\- ¡¿estas aquí?!

\- ...

\- maldición... - masculla

.

.

\- Si. Aquí estoy... ¿ahora que quieres?.. - se escucho entre la densa masa de vapor. A Tigress le alivio mucho escucharlo.

\- ¿donde estas?

\- pues dándome un baño... son aguas termales... - su voz era relajada.. cosa que hizo alzar una ceja a la felina.

\- Po... lo siento, enserio... yo... yo, no quería, perdón. - decía mientras caminaba prácticamente en círculos..

\- descuida, no hay problema... cuidado donde pisas...

\- ¿donde pi...? - en eso su pie resbala y su cuerpo cae en el agua tibia, al llegar a la superficie toma aire y frente a ella... Po.

Estaba de brazos abiertos apoyados en las orillas, solo su pecho estaba fuera del agua.

\- Po... lo siento yo... - Po levanta la mano haciéndola callar

\- No. Yo comencé según recuerdo, y para perdonar debo ser perdonado.. así que perdoname tu a mi.. - dijo sonriendo y empapado de agua igual que ella.

\- Tu no tienes que pedirlo, pero si insistes te perdono, aunque debería ser yo... - Po la calla

\- ya Tigresa, solo fueron mal entendidos... ese tema por el que peleamos.. - comienza a moverse en círculos en el agua al rededor de ella - es un tema que me persigue, ser discriminado por ser gordo, panzón, esponjoso jajajaja... todo eso, ya lo superé no me molesta para nada que las personas lo digan, no lo tomo en cuenta... - todo lo decía con una sonrisa - ...pero lo que me hiere, entristece es que una persona muy especial me lo diga...

\- Po yo no quise...

\- lo sé Tigresa.. jejeje ¿sabes que hice antes que llegaras? - esas palabras llenaron de temor el corazón de la felina. Y con pavor logró decir..

\- ¿qué?..

\- me puse a meditar en parte de lo que te dije. Para no sentirme triste por tus palabras jejeje... - ríe y se vuelve a posar donde estaba - te aparté y te puse como si fueras una persona mas, ya... no... eres... tan especial como antes... - Tigresa sintió un fuerte punzón en el pecho de haber escuchado eso.

\- Po no yo no... dijiste que..

\- ¿me enamoré? Ah si, si eso, pues bien ya no lo estoy... me gustaría seguir siendo lo que siempre fui para ti, un amigo, enserio perdona cada una de las palabras que te dije, eres muy linda, tu cuerpo es bello. Mentía cuando te lo decía, enserio.

Tigresa derramaba lágrimas, esas palabras estarían con ella por siempre como fuego que quema y no se consume. Se decidió, era todo o nada, en ese preciso momento...

\- Po yo... - se acerca mas, el panda ni se movió ni dejaba la sonrisa - yo... enserio lo siento y con todo mi ser te digo que te... amo - esta besa sus labios sin previo aviso, pero Po la separa..

-(un semblante sumiso) Tigresa, yo hubiera deseado esto tanto como tu, pero yo ya no siento lo mismo por ti... lo siento - este empieza a salir del agua, pero Tigresa lo toma..

-(con lágrimas) solo dime porque...

\- Tú lo sabes bien... nos veremos mañana Tigresa, en otro reto esta vez ganaré... - se suelta del agarre y se pierde entre el denso vapor.

Ahí quedo Tigresa, arrepentida, herida... aunque estuviera perdonada sentía esa culpa recorrer su cuerpo. Hasta que se quebró en llanto.

.

.

**Si ya se mas corto de lo que acostumbran, pero bueno me pareció que los iba a aburrir jajaja bueno ojala tenga algún comentario, esta historia dependiendo de ellos y desde luego de lo que digan ustedes seguiré el fic.**

**Ha, pueden dejar, si quieren, sugerencias para un reto, el mejor (si dejan) le dedicare el capi siguiente y asi pondré su recomendación con mi toke Skirrel ok Bao Bao **


	2. Chapter 2: No estoy lista para esto

Oh por Dios, Skirrel a volvido xD *mujeres que se desmayan* jajajaja volvi, pero en una menor escala :( . Siento mucho decir que este capitulo no será con la perfección del anterio, faltas orto graficas, y cosas que sucedian solo en mis primeros fics. Aun no me compre la tablet xD. De antemano pido diculpas por la calidad de este fic, pero espero que les guste ya que sus comentarios me dieron fuerzas pa seguir. Vamos! si me comentan actualizare mas seguido las demas historias...

Lo positivo del dia de hoy:

Bueno leia algunos fics que lei antes, y me enorgullezco de ser ya un escritor recnocido :') los amo novat s, sigan asi pa adelante, que el honor es todo mio al estar "Skirrel" escrito en sus fics...

.

**No estoy lista para esto **

Apenas el sol lograba levantarse por entre las montañas, aquel dia sabádo... Mono y Grulla, sin el mas minimo ruido entraban en la habitación de Tigresa.

\- Bien, recuerda, si logras hacer que ella se levante de golpe y pega la cara en el gong, ganas este reto y el par de yuanes que te prometi... - dijo confiado el primate, cuál Grulla asintió frotando sus alas.

Inaló tanto aire como sus pulmones se lo permitieron y en solo dos segundo dio su grito de guerra el famoso "croko". Que dejó casi sordo a Mono y espanto a Tigresa, quien dormia placidamente. Esta al escuchar ese grito se levantó y pegó en el gong, haciendo que todos se levanten... Shifu tenia la vara para tocar el gong y en eso sonó, percatandose de que no estaba el gong.

\- ¿Pero qué? - alcanzó a decir cuando no lo vio a su lado, y en lugar vio a Víbora y Mantis levantados. Luego empezó a escuchar risas, seguido de amenzas de parte de la felina.

Atravezando la pared tenemos a Mono con el gong atravezado hasta el cuello que fue a dar hasta la habitación de al frente. Seguido sale, una Tigresa furibunda con una grulla morada en la mano exclamado "cuando acabe con ustedes desearan que Po les caiga encima, ¡Idiotas par de inutiles, infelices! Sin percatarce de la prescencia de su maestro. Grulla une su mano haciendo una reverencia y vociferando algo parecido a un "buenos dias maestro" para despues desmallarse. Pues todos incluyendo Mono, dieron los buenos días, ecepto ella...

\- bu-buenos días maestro Shifu - dijo apenada soltando a Grulla, colocandose ergida, con las manos a su espalda y con los ojos re abiertos. Shifu niega.

\- buenos dias... Hoy me he levantado de buenas, y tu Tigresa armas tremendo escandalo, desepcionante, al igual que ustedes dos, Mono, Man... esperen ¿Grulla?, esto si no me lo esperaba... - Tigresa murmura: "no seria el unicó a quien desepciono" . Shifu se coloca frente a ellos y levanta su mentón junto a una persicaz sonrisa. - Hoy tendran día libre... ya que no estaré el resto de hoy, ire al valle vecino a visitar a un amigo en un acilo... espero disciplina de todos ustedes cinco, porque me he estado fijando que el panda les esta ganando en disciplina, mas a ti Tigresa - ella bufa - saldré ahora para regresar por la noche... recuerdenle al panda que debe despertar - seguido se va.

.

\- bueno ya lo oyeron, día libre... - dijo con voz soñadora Mantis - ¿Y que rayos hacemos con un día libre?

\- Podriamos tener un día de chicas, eh Tigresa - insinua Víbora

\- emmm... no, entrenaré un poco...

\- agua fiestas...

\- ¿y si vamos a almorzar con el sr. Ping? - propuso Grulla ya recuperado, a lo cual todos asintieron y dijeron si... - bueno despertemos a Po, él nos consigue rebajas... - todo empiezan a penzar

-(supiro de pereza) Tengo flojera de levantarlo ppfff... - dijo Víbora, ya que ella usualmente se encargaba de ello. Seguido todos empiezan a alegar de quien lo levantaria (adivinen xD)

\- ¿por qué no vas tu Tigresa? - dijo Mantis

\- ehh... no, eheh, yo no... - se negó

\- ¿por que no?... - dijo Víbora

\- No se como... - renegó la felina frunciendó su entrecejo

\- ya se te ocurrirá... - alcanzó a decir Mono ya saliendo al igual que todos - los esperamos en la entrada al palcio - para dejarla sola. Dejaron a una felina cabizbaja, y con los labios temblando.

.

La felina pronto se dirigió al cuarto del Guerrero Dragon, era la ultima habitación. A decir verdad era la primera vez que entraba a el, no desde que es el Guerrero Dragon, se sentia nerviosa y no sabia porque... entro y suS ojos fueron opacados por una luz, y cuando pudo ver, observó al panda durmiendo en su cama, justamente al frente de la puerta y encima de la cama estaba la ventana abierta del la cual entraba esa luz, él estaba dandole la espada y roncaba...

Enseguida avanzó y pisó un plato, y después notó el completo desorden que tenia ahi, platos en las esquinas una mesa a la derecha de la cama con muchas cosas encima, y a su mano izquierda un cofre revosante de cosas y el armario donde seguramente estaba su ropa. No sabe porque, pero al observar todo ese desorden se emocionó y su sonrisa no se hizo esperar. Luego vió con tristeza la espalda del Panda, hoyos de pelo se distinguian, donde pelo mas pequeño crecia, eso hizo volver la culpa a la felina. Asi que se acerco a él pero...

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?... - dijo con voz pezada el panda

-(sorprendida) este yo... - pero él no la dejó terminar

\- ¿qué parte de no quiero saber de tí, engendro, no entendiste? - dijo "friamente", cosa que estrujó el corazón a Tigresa e hizo que ese nudo en la garganta volviese.

\- Po, yo enserio... enserio lo siento, me perdonaste por eso, y yo igual, no quiero pelear contigo... - dijo a voz quebrada

\- tu, y tu prescencia me repugnan, sera mejor que te largues de mi vista y no vuelvas a molestarme jamás - el panda remueve sus hombro y suspira

\- Po, yo... no se que puedo hacer, no puedo vivir con esta maldita culpa - ya derramaba lagrimas amargas por esas palabras, su corazón ya no aguantaba tanto latir - he llegado a pensar en quitarme la vida, si las cosas no vuelven a ser como antes - ya estaba de rodillas y con sus manos en el borde la cama, cuando Po se da vuelta

\- maldito hombre tofu, te odio cosa asqueroza... - dijo notablemente entre sueño el panda, pues al darse la vuelta tenia la boca llena de baba, los ojos cerrados y los leves ronquidos.

Tigresa, casi se le para el corazón al escuchar: "maldito hombre tofu" y no hizo mas que llevarse las manos a los ojos y limpiarce para después empezar a reirse de la pura ironia de sus palabras.

\- jeh... jeje.. jeje... hombre tofu... - sentia un gran alivio en su alma y consigo misma, que no sabia como expresarlo. Tenia ganas de reir, llorar, ganas de matarlo y abrazarlo con tanta fuerza para no dejarlo ir... ¿qué mas esperar? era Po, y fue ahi, cuando ella se dio cuenta que aquellas palabras que dijo aquel día para arreglar las cosas eran mas que ciertas, ¿enserio lo amaba? ¿O solo era otra jugarreta de su torcida vida?, ella en el fondo deseaba creer en lo primero, pero toda ella se inclinaba a lo segundo. Estaba ahi sentada en el suelo apoyando su espalda en la orilla de La cama y su cabeza en el brazo de Po, viendo el techo con una sanrisa boba y soñadora. Estaba aliviada. - jmjmjm... maldito hombre tofu - sonrie y se levanta, observa el desorden del cuarto y decide ordenarlo por él...

Se dirige primeramente a la mesa. Habia "de todo por ahi", cosas que ni ella imaginaria de parte de Po, manuscritos, pergaminos, rollos, nabajas y tacos de madera a medio tallar, era un buen tallado a su criterio. Era una bailarina la que tenia en mano Tigresa, muy conocida "Ah si, Song" dijo, viendo que tenia una pequeña astilla en la barba, saco una de sus garra desidida a quitar ese detalle que arruinaba su obra y sonriendo 'se le pasa la mano' y le corta todo el cuello "Ups, que accidente... zorra" busca donde esconderla y abre una gabeta de la mesa (ya habia ordenado la parte superior de la mesa)... y encuentra mas tallados, de ella misma, se sorprende "Po tiene arte para estas cosas" se echa a la bolsa la de Song y observa la suya, rebusca mas en la gabeta y solo de ella habia, algunas sin terminar, pero eran muy graficas, bajo tales tallados habian papeles, entre ellos volantes, pinturas de los festivales de invierno, pinturas de su heroes de kung fu, busca la de ella entre las varias y la encuentra. Se sorprende. Estaba arrugado y cortada, notó la furia con que fue metaforicamente mutilada su pintura. El semblante de ella cambio a uno mas triste, sabia a que se debia eso, y la puso en su lugar. Borró esa cara triste y se dirigió a recoger y organizar las cosas tiradas en su habitacion, luego pasó a ese cofre rebozante de cosas...

\- veamos que hay aquí... - dijo como cual niña anciosa. Abre el cofre...

Dentro de el habian un sin numero de cosas, una guitarra china (no se como se llama, pero saben cual es), zapatos, estos los aparto, bolsas con mas cosas, entre ellas estrellas ninjas y armas de 'juguete'... todo eso lo apartó. Sacó todo lo grande dejando varias cosas pequeñas, envolturas, ¿Perlas y joyas?, talvez falzas, asi que se llevó una nada más, pelotas, lo sacó todo hasta que encontro un llave pequeña, se preguntó que abria, hasta que notó que el cofre tenia otro compartimiento, lo abre igual...

Presentia que esas cosas eran muy personales, pues estaban bajo llave "después de todo no tengo respeto por el espacio pesonal" dijo divertida la tigre, dentro de tal compartimento, todo estaba bien organizado, una caja de metal con grabados le llama la atencion y la abre, dentro estaba un osito panda de peluche. Ella lo toma y voltea a ver a Po, era su juguete de bebé, decido dejarlo ahi. Estaba el rollo del dragon, y no restió verlo "en blanco... genial y por esto lo queria tanto" lo deja. Toma unos papeles que tenian su nombre escrito, se emocionó de ver y mira todas las hojas, pero todas estaban en blanco solo su nombre escrito en ella, paresiendole raro, enrolla una y la mete en su chaleco. Luego toma una caja de madera y la abre, de inmediato un rubor llena aquellas mejillas, e hizo morder los labios a la felina, sus ojos cómenzaron a brillar y relame sus labios...

\- hay, demonios, ¿por que tiene esto aqui?... - se susurra a si misma - y no puedo llevarla... - cierra todo, colocando todo en su lugar dejando asi el cofre totalmente ordenado... se dirige al armario cón unos pares de zapatos...

Abre el armario sorprendiendole que no tenia mucha ropa, solo un pantalon de gala negro y dos pares de sus tipico pantalones. Sonrie, puesto que era el unico lugar de su cuarto ordenado. La felina sale del cuarto y se dirige al suyo para dejar la cosas que se llevó, la figura, la joya, y el papel. En eso escucha el grito de Po y sale corriendo a su habitación encontrando al panda sorprendido desde su cama...

\- ¡Wou! mi cuarto se ordenó solo, Tigresa.. - dijo levantandose y observando mejor - ¡BARBARO!... tengo que decirle a Mono - enseguida sale del cuarto. Dejando "fastidiada" a Tigresa.

-(rueda los ojos) ya que... - sale detras de él.

.

.

Al encontrase con los demás le explicaron que queria, se dispusieron a bajar las escalinatas del palacio.

.

\- ¿Y por que tardaron tanto? - pregunta Víbora curiosa

\- te dije que no sabia como...

\- quien sabe que estaban haciendo... jajaja - dijo burlon Mantis. Y Antes de decir algo Mono, Tigresa le pega a puño cerrado en la cabeza aplastando tambien a Mantis

\- Par de idiotas... estaba en mi habitación arreglando algunas cosas, cuando Po gritó.. - dijo viendolo de reojo, para que Corrobore su historia

\- ¿El del grito fuiste tu Po? - pregunta Grulla que estaba a la vanguardia

\- jeje... si, bueno... - dijo un poco apenado

\- oww... pobre, ¿Es la pesadilla del hombre tofu otra vez? - dijo Víbora 'preocupada por él', a lo cuál todos rien

\- iogan, no es broma, da miendo... - dijo con una falsa sonrisa - como lo detesto, maldito engendro - Tigresa no hizo mas que recordar todo el drama que hizo en ese momento, y sentirse una ridicula al recordarlo. Rueda los ojos, se cruza de brazos y se adelanta hasta a la par del panda. Pues, ahora él estaba contado su sueño, luego como despertaba y vio todo su cuarto magicamente ordenado a lo cuál todos rieron.

\- jajajaja... ¿No será que alguien te lo ordeno Po? jaja - dijó Víbora viendo a Tigresa de reojo

\- No, no, te lo juro... antes estaba en desorden y ahora esta ordenadito... jeje creo que soy sonambulo - todos rieron de nuevo por el comentario

\- ¿Tú ordenando?... por favor Po - dijo Mono dandole un amistoso golpe al hombro

\- ¿Qué? yo si soy ordenado

\- ¿Y por que dejaste en desorden las armas la vez pasada eh? jajaja - dijo Mantis montandose al hombro de él

\- y todos ustedes no limpiaron el salón de los heroes, fui yo - dijo Po en defenza. Todo rieron por lo inocente que sonó eso. Tigresa igual reia, no tan fuerte pero reia, se sentia alegre, la sonrisa del panda le causaba gracia al igual que las cosas que salian de ella... asi que decidio participar

-(despues de varios comentarios de los demas) Po, pero si tu ni bañarte te gusta jaja - rió y todos se echaron a reir bajando. Ella con su sonrisa no pudo resistice ver la cara de Po por su broma, generalmente él alavaba las pocas bromas de ella, pero no esta vez. El tenia una mirada como de decepción, y luego paso a una mirada seria cuando notó que lo veia...

-(pensando)"bien, no mas bromas referentes a él... soy una torper, siempre lo arruino todo"

.

Los seis llegaro al valle, hablando de cosas que a lo mejor harian en su dia libre... Po caminaba de espaldas mientras sugeria divertidas ideas de como pasar el dia a sus amigo, cuales Tigresa ponia atensión y a su vez planeaba una nueva disculpa para su amigo Po.

\- Mono, te reto a que te comas esa cosa verde que esta pegada en la mesa donde nos sentamos siempre... - Dijo Po caminando de espaldas

\- solo si tu lo haces conmigo, el que vomite primero pierde jajajaja - dijo en broma Mono

\- ¿No pueden ser mas asquerosos?, vamos a comer chicos, no a realizar retos absurdos frente a tanta gente - reprochó Víbora

\- bueno, ¿Y si hacemos un reto de fuercitas mejor?, hoy me siento con suerte - dijo Grulla señalandose

-(-_-) No, eso no, Gana Po siempre... - dijeron serios Mono y Mantis

\- vamos ni que fuera mas fuerte que Tigres... - decia Po que fue interrumpido bruscamente por un tropezon ya que iba de espaldas.

.

Po, al caer levantó la mirada para ver quien era. Una lince. Que al pareser iba encapuchada, todos, pero todo los machos quedaron "embobados" por su belleza. Po no cerraba la boca desde el piso, sus ojos delineados de color azul, pelo café oscuro, orejas peludas y esas hermosas patillas negras, no lo dejaban ni decir lo siento. Los demas la veian igual, sin quitarle los ojos de encima... se le escapa un silbido a Mono

\- Pe-pe... perdon, lo siento... - dijo sonrojado el panda levantandose apresuradamente

\- oh no, no se disculpe... - dijo quien terminaba de recojer unos papeles y parte de su equipaje - fue mi culpa, no... - con las cosas en sus brazos voltea y ve al panda... deja caer otra vez las cosas - OH NO, NO LO PUEDO CREER, ¡ESTOY FRENTE A UNA LEYENDA! EL GUERRERO DRAGÓN - la forastera explotó al ver a Po y comenzo a tocarlo y darle ma mano - Soy Sir y para mi es todo un honor conoserlo Guerrero dragón

\- bien? - dijo incomodo el panda

\- vengo de muy lejos a estableser mi clinica medica a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí... jajaja pero eso no le importa... ¿Cual es tu nombre? - terminó, dejando a un Po exaltado

.

Al otro lado estaban Tigresa y Víbora quienes habian visto todo. La maestra del estilo de tigre entrecerró los ojos preguntandose quien era ella asi que se acercó a ellos y sin respeto alguno pregunta

\- ¿Quien es esta tipa? - todos se tapan la boca exepto Po

-(con timidez) oh, la maestra Tigresa, ho-hola - le extiende la mano

-(apartandola) no has respondido a mi pregunta, ¿Quien eres?... - se le acerca al rostro con una mirada matadora que asustó a la pobre

\- soy Sir? - responde. En eso Po las interrumpe y empuja a Tigresa hasta donde estan sus amigos

\- ¿Qué te pasa Tigresa? - le reprocha frente a los demás - es la nueva doctora del valle, que mala primera impresión - se da la vuelta y vuelve con Sir

.

\- jejeje... disculpa a mi amiga Tigresa... ella es asi, es muy desconfiada - a lo lejos se oye un "¡te oí!"

\- No hay problema, ¿Cual era tu nombre? - insiste, asi de nuevo sorprendiendolo

\- Po, mi nombre es Po... y como Guerrero Dragón mi deber es mostrarte el valle - dijo a pura sonrisa

\- ¿Es una cita?... - dijo con ancha sonrisa. Po no le respondió y le ayudó con sus cosas...

.

.

CON LOS DEMAS...

\- wou... que linda - dijo con voz soñadora Mono, seguido de un "si" de los demas hombres

\- ¿Qué fue eso Tigresa? - le pregunta la reptil a su amiga

\- eh... no lo sé... - no supo que responder. Estaba viendo como la gata esa se llevaba a Po asi como asi... tan facil, ahora si se preguntaba, "¿Que tenia ella, que yo no?", 'ppfff... tonterias' penso, pues se le hacia ridiculo el pensar en tal pregunta, no era una competencia ¿O si?

\- no, me refiero al porque entraste asi, paresias estar celosa

-(cruzandose de brazos y con voz arrogante) ¿celosa? ¿Yo?, no digas tonterias...

Tigresa se fue de ahi con los brazos cruzados y a paso veloz, como si huyera de algo y entró al restaurante del señor Ping. No sabia que sentir, odio, verguenza o tristeza, "sinseramente no estoy preparada para esto" pensó.

Bueno, ni yo el como critiquen este capi, bueno me disculpo por errores y por la severa tardanza en publicar no eh tenido tiempo ni donde escribir xD vaya miren la hora: 4:00 y yo acabando este capi, se que aqui no hubo reto alguno, porque estoy decidiendo como será el reto dedicado (aun no lo e elegido), no dejen de poner sus ideas para un reto y porfa dejen su comentario en ese espacio de abajo ;) si me comentan todos la proxima historia será estaciones de Amor (ok no se chantajear) jajaja gracias por su tiempo y espero no haberlos aburrido hasta luego


	3. Chapter 3: Vaga mente

**Holaaaaaaaa, chodosmodofoks (? XD que tal?**

**Aaaaaaahhhh que alegría, ¡por fin estoy actualizando!, por favor no olvides comentar... eso me ayuda xD mira que la ultima historia que actualice no resibio mucho comentario :((( ow y con este fic quiero llegar a los 100 pprfa ayudame xD jajajaja **

**Bueno en el capitulo anterior mensione al 'reto dedicado' y es para: ****Yushi Lucile and Agatha. ****Con su idea de **_**''Ese típico juego de verdad o reto, pero si fallas en alguno, tenias que hacer lo que el otro diga '' jajaja te **_**lo dedico. Y todos a ustedes lectores, gracias por leer. :')**

**Vaga mente**

Justo a ese momento, esa hora, en ese lugar... eran ya casi medio día en el valle, cuando Mantis, Mono y Po caminaban mientras se reían absurdamente de cualquier cosa. El trio entra al salón de entrenamiento, por simple reto de Mantis los dos mamíferos caminaban con cualquier macho alzado para hacerlo reír... en pocas palabras estaban bailando para él.

Cuando llegan de tal manera a los guerreros de madera, paran en seco y rápidamente voltean a ver al techo. Ahí estaba Tigresa, colgándose de los pies a una viga mientras hacia abdominales... 'sumamente concentrada'.

— pss... jeje, chicos.. — llama Mantis desde el hombro de Po. Ambos le ponen atención. — (susurrando) los reto a que la bajen de ahí...

— jejeje.. dalo por hecho jeje — dice Mono mientras agarra un trozo de madera y le apunta en la cabeza a la maestra. Apunto de tirarlo Mantis lo interrumpe.

— No. No seas idiota Mono... tienen que hacerlo con palabras..

— bien. Observen.. — Mono camina hacia la felina

.

—(pensando) ''ah, ya vienen a molestar...''

— Tigresa, ¿por que el ganso cruzo la calle?... — pregunta burlón

— por idiota.

— ¿que?, ¿y si hubiese sido yo?...

— igual, por idiota.

— idiota, tú, Tigresa.

—(parando) ¿por qué no vas a fastidiar a otro lado simio sin cerebro?, y me dejas... en paz. — dijo con un seriedad que mando a callar a Mono.

.

— No... digan nada — dijo él, antes que los demás dijeran algo — no estaba en mi buena racha.

— si claro... — dijeron ambos. Po se adelanta hasta Tigresa, quedando debajo suyo.. y justo cuando ella bajaba su cuerpo Po se abre la boca con los dedo y saca su lengua.

—(parando y dejándose de cabeza) ¿es que no tienen nada que hacer? — dijo seria

— jajajaja... no.. ¿que haces? — dijo cual niño

—(suspira) me ejercito... — por lo menos el quería conversar.

— je je je... no deberías de ejercitarte tanto, 'gatita bigotes'

—(rueda los ojos y sonríe) ¿enserio?, ¿gatita bigotes?, ¿cuantas neuronas quemaron para ponerme ese apodo, ayer?, guerrero peludito — se burló de él.

— oye, ese apodo si es estúpido... — reclama

— deja de llamarme gatita bigotes, entonces..

—(se encoje de hombros) solo digo que dejes de hacer tanto ejercicio... o marcaras cuadritos de hombre en el abdomen jajajajaja — se burló

— ¿eh?(tarda en entender) ah, ya veo... los que tu no tendrás ja-mas. jajaja.. — se ríe, haciendo reír a los demás al fondo.

— Arg... (suspira) bien, pero en "una mujer" como tu... se verá poco atractivo — ambos se ven serios a los ojos y de brazos cruzados. Ya no se trataba del reto de Mantis... si no de 'aquel reto'

— ¿a que te refieres con eso, panzón? — achina los ojos y aun de cabeza.

— (achinando los ojos) A que dejes de hacer tanto ejercicio, o te volverás una tabla.. pero de lavar.. porque tabla ya eres — aquellos nudos en la garganta ya estaban presentes. Mientras al fondo hasta Grulla y Víbora estaban de espectadores.

—(bajando y parándose muy cerca).. con que soy una tabla.. bien.

— bien

— BIEN

— PERFECTO... gata

— ¡AH, YA ME HARTASTE PANDA PANZON Y ASQUEROSO! — une sus palmas y le propina un golpe en la barriga que lo estrella en las armas. Enseguida un profundo silencio llena la sala y el interior de la felina "¿_enserio le hice eso?, lo golpee" _se ve las manos, las cierra y golpea una de las columnas del salón. — Po, lo siento... es que tu... yo.. n-no aguante... — Po no le respondia, pues estaba con la lengua de fuera y desmallado... seguido los demás corren a socorrerlo.

— Tigresa, no respira... — dice Víbora a un lado de él, sumamente preocupada.

— ¡le sacaste el aire!.. — le reprochó Mono haciendo presión en su pecho — vamos amigo aun no te vayas..

A la felina casi se le salia el corazón del pecho, el sentimiento de que lo mató era... horrendo.. hasta que reaccionó. Rápidamente se tiró al suelo y empezó a presionar su pecho, poner su oreja en el y seguir presionando.

— no, no, no... Po, no te mueras... aun no.. — empezó a pegarle con el codo en el pecho — ¡vamos! — lágrimas empezaron a salir

— hay que darle respiración boca a boca... — apresuró Grulla, entrando por la puerta, pues lo mandaron a pedir ayuda. Trajo su pergamino de remedios.

Rápidamente Tigresa abrió su boca y estampó la suya para soplarle aire. Presionaba su pecho y soplaba.. hasta que de repente Po despierta escupiendo un trozo de madera..

— ¡Po!... — exclama aliviada, feliz y soltando lágrimas... lo abraza sin importar que la vieran. — pe-perdon... prometo que jamas lo volveré a hacer — lo estruja mas.

—*cof* ¿hacer qué?.. *cof* — dijo mareado sin saber que hacia ahí..

— ¿quieres decir que...? — Tigresa pellizca a Mono antes que abriera la boca. Esta se separa de Po y lo pone de pie.

— (limpiando sus lágrimas) no importa, Po.. ven te llevaré a tu habitación..

— ah, pero.. ¿que me pasó?.. — Tigresa lo carga en hombros y se lo lleva del salón.

.

— pero que, maldita es Tigresa. Primero casi lo mata.. — reprochó Mono viéndola

— y ahora lo ayuda... no entiendo lo que pasa... — exclama Mantis

— tiene que estar en esos días en que... — en eso Víbora los cachetea

**Al día siguiente... **

— Tigresa... ¿como sigue Po? — ese era Shifu que venia con un par de té, pues la felina había pasado toda la noche ahí.

— ya les dije que estoy bien... solo no recuerdo que me pasó.. — dijo sentado en el borde de su cama y Tigresa sentada en una silla al lado.

— será mejor que descanses Po, tomate el día.. — dijo Shifu entregándoles el té

— ¿que?, no,no... maestro Shifu... no puede hacerme esto..

—(sorprendido) enserio si estas muy mal... descansa.

— pero... pero la comida que nos hará la señora Hu, dijo solo los que entrenaran arduamente comerán...

.

— Po... eran mentiras.. — dijo Tigresa viéndolo desde su asiento

— ¿¡lo de la comida, mujer!? — vociferó tomándola y batiéndola de los antebrazos.

— N-no.. lo de entrenar... ya sueltame.. — dijo ladeando el rostro y cerrando los ojos. Po la deja caer..

— entonces, ¿me mintió, maestro?...

— Tenia que decirlo, sino no entrenaría... nunca pensé que pasaría algo así — voltea a ver con el entrecejo arrugado a Tigresa — tenemos que hablar de eso Tigresa.. bueno ya.. es ridículo discutir sobre comida. — reprochó — te veré en el salón de los héroes, Tigresa.

— Si maestro...

.

— wou.. y.. ¿enserio te quedaste toda la noche Tigresa?...

— si.. por millonésima vez...

— ¿por qué?, ¿acaso Shifu te mandó? — pregunta el panda sentándose en la misma banca.

— aahh, creo que me iré.. ya estas bien, dormiste sin problemas.. así que nos vemos — sale de la habitación fastidiada, si se quedaba ahí o contestaba, Po seguiría con sus interrogatorio absurdo...

— (quejido de dolor) aarrgg... ah.. duele — se queja, pone una mano en su pecho y con la otra soba su barriga. — ah, ese golpe casi me mata... no puedo creer que haya sido capaz de hacerme eso.. ah, tal vez haga caso a Shifu y me tome el día.. — despacio se coloca en la cama y se recuesta para cerrar los ojos.

Al cavo de horas los demás guerreros del palacio de jade, entrenaban arduamente, todo meno Tigresa. Ella estaba en los guerreros de madera, cada golpe que acertaba su intensidad era menor, hasta que dejo de golpear y apoyar su mentón en uno de los brazos del guerrero de madera. Se sentía desanimada y ver sus manos le causaba un apretón en el pecho.

—(cayendo frente a ella) ¿que sucede Tigresa?, usualmente los guerreros no paran de rodar cuando estas con ellos..

— aah, no sé Víbora... solo no tengo ganas de entrenar..

—(boquiabierta) ¿y eso?

— solo no sé... ya no importa, iré a meditar afuera...

— ¿Sera por Po?.. — dice sonriente. La felina para en seco.

— si, por eso... — de brazos cruzados sale del salón, seguida de Víbora.

— él no lo recuerda. No deberías preocuparte... no se lo diremos..

— Ah, es que ayer... no supe contenerme.. — cierra los ojos arrugando la cada para evitar que algo saliera de sus ojos

— Tigresa..

—(apoyándose en un pilar) des-desde aquel día.. — su voz se iba quebrando — yo.. no, no.. no puedo verlo a los ojos sin sentir culpa, y sumándole lo que le hice ayer.. no me perdonará..

— Tigresa.. pero el te perdonó esa vez, ¿no es así?..

—(piensa).. No, yo.. se que no lo ha hecho, y ya no lo hará.. — se limpia los ojos y se dirige a las sombras de un árbol para sentarse.

— Tigresa, sabes que Po no es una persona de nunca perdonar — posa su cola en su hombro.

— eh llegado a pensar en quitarme la vida.. ¿sabes? — dice sin emisión viendo al suelo ahí sentada

— pero que cosas dices Tigresa... ¡es absurdo! No puedes suicidarte solo por que un panda que ya te a perdonado y tu se pelearon..

— Tu no nunca lo entenderás... ese día dijo algo que me hirió mucho y eso me ha logrado quitar el sueño varias veces... aunque no sepa porque — dijo sin una emisión, cerrando los ojos para meditar — tengo que meditar, Shifu me dijo que si no puedo controlarme, será mejor que me aleje de Po para siempre. Así que dejame en paz, meditaré, los veré en la cena.

Víbora se retiró sin protestar, preguntándose que le dijo ese día Po. El día se fue 'volando' y atrajo a la noche. Tal como se había dicho la señora Hu llegó al palacio a la tarde una hora antes del atardecer. Era una anciana cabra que traía ya varios años de visitar el palacio, y ahora venia una vez al mes para cocinarles una cena a los guerreros.

Todos estaban en el comedor hablando, inclusive Po estaba ahí, cuando entra Tigresa.

—(alzando los brazos) Tigresa, ven... sientate.. Víbora no enseñó un juego nuevo — exclamó Po

Tigresa curva los labios pensándolo, pero no debía rechazar algo que le propusiera Po, se lo debía después de todo. Así que se sentó frente a Po, sin dirigirle la vista.

— ¿que juego?, veré si participo..

— bueno el juego se llama "verdad o reto", donde te haremos una pregunta y si mientes va un reto para ti.. — explica Víbora emocionada

— no sé, ustedes hacen una preguntas tan estúpidas... — reprocha

— ¿Y que emoción habría?.. juega 'gati..' digo... Tigresa, a que te diviertes — exclama Po, corrigiendo al final.

—(arquea una ceja) esta bien.. — se truena el cuello y los nudillos — pero cuando de retos se trata soy muy dura para ponerlos

— bien, yo primero — dijo Mono

— yo le pregunto — corresponde Grulla — ¿Tu le comiste el encargo a aquella señora?.. — entre cierra los ojos.

— ¡Oye!... si, bueno... estaba deliciosa la tarta... era de mis favoritas, de banana. — Grulla le da un inofensivo aletazo

— ahora me debes mucho dinero... tuve que pagarla mono torpe. Y Mono se salva.

— ¡en sus caras! — se levanta — de ahora en adelante pueden decirme señor honestidad pura, innata, suprema ¡celestial!.. — Tigresa le pega mientras todo se reían.

— me toca preguntar... y lo haré a ti... Tigresa — dijo Víbora, divertida viendo de reojo a Po y a ella.

—(toma un sorbo de agua) observa esto señor honestidad pura celestial — dirigiéndose a Mono — vamos, has esa absurda pregunta..

— pero si mientes aceptaras hacer cualquier cosa, dicha por quien sea que yo elija. — le sonríe anchamente la reptil a su amiga, a quien le bajó un escalofrío.

— si, claro... — Mantis, Mono, Grulla y Po golpeaban la mesa en señal de apoyo... pero a Víbora

— **¿Te gusta Po?.. **

Todos se echan a reír menos Po y Tigresa, cual estaba roja cual tomate..

— Víbora, no creo que esa pregunta... — la reptil lo calla

— jajaja deja que responda, Po..

.

— es-este.. yo.. No.. claro que no... no, no me gusta, es solo un amigo — se cruza de brazos ladeando el rostro para ocultar lo sonrojada de vergüenza que estaba. Todos se reían, cuando a la vez dice: "Mientes" — ¿que?, pero es verdad... diles Po — dijo a Po, pidiendo ayuda.

—(riendo y moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo) ah, con que te gusto ¿eh?... JAJAJAJA... — se carcajea abrazando a Grulla.

— (._.) Pero... — alcanzó a decir la felina, para luego cruzar sus brazos y dejar caer su semblante — como digan... ¿cual sera su estupido reto?, reto que no merezco..

— ha ha ha.. ¿cual será el reto... Po? — dijo Víbora al panda ignorando la mirada de "_¿por qué haces esto?"_ De Tigresa.

— ah... ummm... a ver, a ver.. — piensa.

— Ponla a subir y bajar las escaleras del palacio jejejejeje — sugiere Mantis

— Ponla a que me amarre los zapatos con la lengua..— dice Mono, ganándose un golpe de la felina

— a que cocine..

— estas loco, quiero vivir — dice Mono

— que se pare en carbón sin zapatos...

— ¡No, no.. a que te haga un masaje con los pies!

— ¿por que mejor no la obligas a que ate de pies y manos y que se tire a un barranco?..— dice Mantis

.

— oigan... estoy aquí.. ¿tanto me odian? — dice Tigresa entre tanta palabreria

— no les hagas caso Tigresa.. — dice Víbora — ¿cual será el reto, Po?

— Tu reto será... dormir afuera..

—(extrañada) ¿solo eso?, pensé que serias mas cruel..

— jajajaja... sin frazadas, en el primer escalón del palacio y sin ropa.. — todo callan al oír eso

— ¿¡Que!?.. estas bromeando, o estas loco... ¿sin ropa? — casi levantándose

— jajajaja, no, bromeo... conserva la ropa, pero sin frazadas...

—(aliviada) esta bien.. — se recuesta en el respaldar de la silla... lo ve de reojo con malicia — me toca preguntar... y sera al valeroso guerrero dragón...

— es-esta... bien.. pregunta.— todos se callan esperando la pregunta.

— **¿es cierto que tienes un volumen de 'Hembras del placer' guardado en algún lugar de tu cuarto?**

Po queda absolutamente helado, ¿Como sabia eso?.. se supone que nadie debía tener conocimiento de eso... no sabia que responder, si miente ella le pondrá un reto, y eso era algo que temía, pero por otro lado si mentía y resistía el reto, su integridad y respeto de sus amigos estaría intacto. O eso pensaba.

— No, no tengo — se mordió los labios sin dejar de ver como esos delicados labios que tenia Tigresa se curvaban en una 'macabra' sonrisa...

— Mi-en-tes.. lo e visto, en tu cuarto... y ni se te ocurra negarlo..

— ¡es cierto!..

— ¡has mi reto, panda!

— bien, pero que no sea doloroso... — dice resignado

—(soplando sus nudillos) te reto a que... hoy no Cenes.. — sonríe satisfecha

— (golpea la mesa) ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! TODO MENO ESO, PERO NO ME QUITEN LA CENA DE LA SEÑORA Hu...

— jajajajaja... lo siento Po, pero reglas son reglas.. — dice Víbora — ¿prefieres vernos comer o te retiraras?, porque no habría problema en que te quedes y nos veas comer a gusto ese delicioso banquete Humm.. jajajaja — todos empiezan a reír.

— *snif* yo quería comer... bien, el guerrero dragón no necesita comer para vivir... — se levanta tirando la silla y alzando el pecho, en señal de que no le importa. Camina hasta la puerta de la cocina, cuando desde sus costados salen cerdos cargando bandejas de exquisitas comidas, su aroma bailaba en la nariz del panda y los platillos danzaban frente a sus ojos... — ¿Puedo comer algo?.. — mientras veía como sus amigos se servían de cada bandeja y llevaban bocados a sus bocas.

—(boca llena) jmjmjm.. No — dijo Mono. Traga — tranquilo el guerrero dragón puede vivir sin cena por un día..

— Si, Po... reto es reto.. — dice Víbora bebiendo de su sopa.

— Bien, que malos amigos... ¿me guardan algo?

— No.

— ¡por favor!..

—(succionando un fideo) Humm.. No — La felina lo ve con algo de lastima, pero su comida estaba tan deliciosa como para compartirla — te harias un favor si te fueras de la cocina, no te gustará vernos comer eso... — dijo señalando el postre, cual los ojos del panda no dejaban de verlo. Una tarta de frutas, rebosante de relleno.

— (estirando el brazo hacia la tarta) ¿por que eres tan cruel?.. y tu eres la peor, Tigresa.. — la felina abre los ojos sin dejar de verlo — ¡bien! Me iré... estaré afuera por si alguien me quiere dar un poquito. — dijo al final antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

— (comiendo) oh vamos Tigresa, que no te quite el apetito con esa farsa.. jajajaja — dijo Mono alzando su vaso — un brindis.. menos Po.

Todos chocan sus vasos. Mientras comía la felina no podía evitar esa pequeña culpa, pero era un reto y esa era la regla, cumplir.

—(pensando) "mejor lo hubiera puesto a lavar la ropa"... — mientras comía divisa el tazón de dumplings — "ya se, le llevaré uno..." — discretamente y entre tanto bullicio estira su cola hasta tumbar uno de esos mullidos panes rellenos y lo rueda hasta hacerlo caer en su regazo. Lo envuelve en la servilleta y lo oculta.

Cuando la cena acabo la mayoría de los guerreros supo levantarse y moverse sin problemas a excepción de Mono que decidió alcanzarlos luego. Po estaba afuera sentado en un banco viendo el cielo, 'buscando la luna' según respondió a los chicos cuando le preguntaron que hacia.

— ah, casi lo olvido Tigresa, te toca dormir afuera hoy hehehe... — río bajamente Víbora — buenas noches Po, buenas noches gatita bigotes — se despidió finalmente de todos seguido Mantis y Grulla.. siendo Mono al final que duras penas pudo caminar a su cuarto.

— creo que quedamos tu y yo, Po — la felina coloca sus manos en la cintura y le sonríe al panda. Po echa la cabeza hacia atrás.

— el maestro Shifu me pidió que me quedara hasta tarde hoy, organizando los rollos... debería ir ya... — se levanta

— jmjmjm... ¿Desde cuando no eres un holgazán? — dice sin dejar la sonrisa

— jejeje... desde que me diste ese golpe ayer.. — Tigresa abre los ojos como plato, ¿no que no lo recordaba?

—(cierra los ojos. Suspira) enserio lo lamento, perdoname... es que yo... — en eso siente el pesado brazo del panda caer en sus hombros.

— Oh, vamos... ¿no que eras una radical?, ¿desde cuando eres tan sentimental?

— "si, ¿Desde cuando?" — se dice a sí misma — Mira, escucha... me quiero disculpar, llegas tu y me dices que soy cursi...

— nunca dije que eras cursi, sentimental, dije jeje.. — empieza a caminar hasta el salón de los héroes.

— emm... lo que sea.. no me gustó pelear contigo..

— ni a mi...

— ...no te quiero perder como amigo, solo quiero que las cosas sean como antes.. — dijo caminando al frente para que no viera, no solo lo nerviosa sino también su cara..

— Wou... ¿como amigo?.. si hace poco declaraste que te gusto — la felina iba a decir algo, pero quedó sin habla y sonrojada.. — seré tu amigo siempre Tigresa, eso no lo dudes, pase lo que pase.. — le sonríe, aunque ella este de espaldas — además las cosas ya son como antes, ¿No?..

—(parando y volteando) para aclarar.. a mi no... no.. no me.. me.. — voltea a ver al suelo.

— ¿gustas?...

— si... y sobre eso... emm... tal vez, digo** tal vez **muy en el fondo... si me gustes... un poquito... — su rostro tomo un color mas intenso que no se podía casi distinguir por la noche.

— jmjmjmjajajaja... ¿enserio..?, ¿la mas fabulosa, grande, fuerte guerrera de China, cae rendida por un fantabuloso y podervilisimo panda? — la abraza por los hombros levantándola un poco.

— No, yo no dije que caía rendida ante ti... lo dije más como una probabilidad de una en un billón.. — aclara un poco divertida pero aun sonrojada.

— jajajaja... — la agarra de los antebrazos y le acerca el rostro al suyo — ¡ya podría verlo! 'Po y Tigresa', la mas grandiosa pareja de maestros del kung fu.. jajaja — la suelta — seriamos una linda pareja... jajaja

—(avergonzada) "para que hablé.." — pensó, pero igual ya estaba sintiéndose mas aliviada — jmjm... si, "me alegro que lo pienses" — dijo fingiendo seriedad y haciendo comillas con sus dedos..

— jajajaja... lastima que eso nunca sucederá jajajaja — ríe adelantándose

— Si, Jamas...

— jajaja si, porque no me gustas... — Tigresa para en seco y sacude su cabeza.

— espera, ¿Que?..

— ¿Hum? — coloca sus manos en la nuca y dando media vuelta.

— jejeje.. ¿Por que no te gusto?.. — la felina se rasca la mejilla, no se esperaba eso, no de Po

— creí habértelo dicho 'ese día'..

— Si, pero no sé porque.. — se lleva las manos detrás de la espalda

—(se examina de pies a cabeza una y otra vez)

—(fijándose) ¿que?, ¿es mi físico?.. — ondea brevemente su cola. Po sonríe con malicia y hace con sus manos un par de copas frente a su pecho — arhh.. ¿otra vez con eso?... si tengo pechos..

— jejejeje.. si, bueno.. — es interrumpido.

— ¿Que?, ¿Los quieres ver? — ni ella supo como salieron esas palabras de su boca y ni Po el porque asintió. — emm.. bien, pero que nadie se entere de esto, ¿entendido? — Tigresa desabrocha su primer broche y al segundo Po reacciona.

— No. Espera, mejor no, no quiero verte, mejor dicho no tengo que verte — le agarra el chaleco viendo hacia otro lado — ñu siquiera sé porque hacemos esto... tu y yo.

— ah, si.. lo siento, que torpe — abrochandose — tal vez estaba hartandome de que dijeras que no tengo, perdón, una imprudencia mía... — se endereza, ese calor sofocante estaba en su pecho, demasiada adrenalina.

— No tienes que disculparte... mejor deberíamos apresurarnos, Shifu tuvo que empezar sin mi.. — empezó a correr para disimular lo sucedido, mientras veía de reojo a la felina — jajajaja, vamos Tigresa, de paso te dare las buenas noches — bromea ya llegando a la entrada del palacio.

— ni que fuera para tanto solo es una noche... es mas, estaba deliciosa tu comida — sonríe triunfante al ver la cara del panda.

— eres malvada — masculla en broma haciendo muecas con las manos — aaahhh.. bueno, pasa una buena noche, no veremos mañana.

— ¡Oh! Cierto. Po, casi lo olvido.. — se apresura hasta el panda y le extiende una servilleta.

— ¿Que es?... — lo toma con algo de temor

— me sentí algo culpable en la cena, en parte fue mi culpa dejarte sin cenar.. y bueno te aparté esto — Po abre la servilleta y dentro un dumpling. — espero también que me perdones.. por.. ¡oye!.. — Po ya se lo había comido — me costó no aplastarlo.

— jajajaja... estaba delicioso, y no te preocupes, todo será como antes..

— ¿Hasta que yo te guste? — dijo en broma

— nou.. eso sigue.. solo seremos amigos — le sonríe y la abraza — gracias por el dumpling, aunque sabes que me como mas de uno...

— Si, claro.. — dijo algo cabizbaja por su respuesta, ¿Que hizo como para que al panda no le gustara?

— jajaja... ¡buenas noches, duerme bien! — se despide cerrando la puerta del palacio.

— . . . — no dice nada, sigue pensando — aghh... ¿que podría salir mal ahora? — camina a zancada hasta el prime escalón del palacio, con los brazos cruzados pensando el porque tanto drama solo por el hecho de que ya no le guste a Po. En eso la lluvia empieza a caer de golpe — ah, si... esto..

Tigresa se sienta en el escalón con sus manos en ambas mejillas.

.

.

**Jajajajaja aaaww pobrechita gatita bigote xD si te gustó dímelo en los comentarios, no olvides comentar, comentar es gratis, si no comentas mandaré al teletubi xD okno. Reviews:**

**Guest: **la neta es que no te entendí con eso de la señorita xD pero gracias por comentar

**guest: **jajaja me dio risa tu comentario jaja si, apenas le viene empezando los celos, xD gracias por tu comentario

**IECS: **gracias por comentar xD si a cada rato se mete en bronca con Po

**jeffersongongora: **jajajaja si, ya tiene 'competencia' se podría decir gracias por comentar espero te aya gustado el cap

**Leonard kenway: **me gustó mucho tu comentario, y realmente me tente por tu reto, pero bueh.. con lo del cofre espero se haya resuelto tu duda y si no pues hasta el próximo capitulo

**JPK231: **ya comenzara, tranquilo mi joven padawan xD gracias por comentar

**kung fu tuff 96: **jajaja ya rato quería hablar del hombre tofu xD me alegra te aya gustado y espero ver tu comentario

**AlienHeart1915: **aaahh si por fin actualice xD si, tengo problemas con esta historia gracias por comentar

**Guest: **no, ella es una luchadora jamas se rinde xD eso creo en el mundo Skirrel todo pasa gracias por comentar

**holis: Hola! No, no es triste... no me digas que nunca te resiste con uno de estos capis. Bueno gracias por comentar ok, si, creo que es algo triste xD **

**Jajaja espero sus comentarios, y sus ideas para el reto dedicado xD bay mis lectores cuidado con el teletubi!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola. Aquí estoy teletubis feos!... ah, que tal? Aquí les traigo un niu capitulo de esta linda historia. Como en un principio de esta dije, tenia tantas ideas en la cabeza pero no quería hacer tanta historia, así que pondré algunas de esas ideas hoy. Disfrutenlo y comentan ¿si? Porfa xD**

**Capitulo largo, escenas de tono. Bajo tu responsabilidad. XD **

Era una larga, aburrida, pero linda tarde. El sol caía con furia en el valle, señal del verano. Ya que algunos, por no decir la mayoría no salían de sus casas el valle se veía un poco mas desolado de lo frecuente. Pero como es de esperar el restaurante del afamado señor Ping tenia sus clientes frecuentes y entre ellos... Po, Tigresa y Víbora. Comían un plato de dumpling, cual mayoría iban para Po.

— No sé de donde sacas tanto apetito, panda. — dijo Tigresa jugando con sus palillos con el dumpling.

— (boca llena) Oh, vahmos... sohlo... es Hambre. — se excusa Po.

— Si Tigresa, deberías ser mas considerada... anoche no comió nada — dijo sonriente.

—(respondiendo) ¿Y que te hace pensar que **anoche **no se levantó a comer?

— Jahjahajahjahjah... Si a duras penas me levanto en la mañana.. jajaja — dijo por fin tragando y ya por llevar unos cuantos bocadillos mas a su boca. Cuando deja caer el dumpling en el plato al ver la entrada al restaurante. — es ella... — dice en voz baja viendo a la lince que se inclinaba ante unos aldeanos. Ella entra, las chicas voltean a verla. — ¿No es preciosa?..

—(picando su sien con el meñique) No sé que le ayas a ella, Po. — Po le lanza una mirada de mala muerte. — perdón. Solo digo, me da mala espina esa tipa.

— Hay Tigresa, eres una desconfiada siempre — dice Vibora

La felina se cruza de brazos y recuesta su espalda en la pared, ellos estaban a mano izquierda según se entra al local. Tigresa no dejaba de echarle el ojo a la 'doctora'. Ve a Po que la veía hipnóticamente, sabia que quería ir con ella, así que pensó rápido en un tema para hablar y mantenerlo ahí.

— ¿y qué tal...? — fue bruscamente interrumpida por el reincorporamiento del panda. Po se aleja y va hasta la mesa de la susodicha lince. Escuchándose un "Hola, ¿que tal?" hasta la mesa donde ellas estaban.

— Uh, eso si fue ignorar nivel experto jijiji.. — se burla la reptil de su amiga al ver su entrecejo fruncido.

— La detesto.. — dijo tan bajo que casi no se entendió.

— ¿Que?.. ¿la detes... tas?

— (suspira)

— Ooww.. Tigresa tienes ce... — ella la toma del pico para callarla, luego se levanta para salir, sin antes ver a la pareja hablar y reír. Se marcha.

De brazos cruzados y un tanto cabizbaja, sube la escaleras. Enserio, si la ignoró y eso no era lo que mas le enfadaba, sino el hecho de verlo con ''ella'', le producía... escalofríos. Se dirigió a su habitación, ya que por ella, Shifu cerro el salón de entrenamiento... era un día libre y como tal debe disfrutarse. Se tiró en su cama, su mano en su abdomen y su vista fija en el techo, pesar en que estaría haciendo el panda... le arrancó un ataque de ira, agarro un banquillo y lo tiró por la ventana al bosque de bambú que estaba afuera..

— ¡Maldición!... — apoya su mentón en la ventana — quiero golpear algo, pero el maestro Shifu lo prohibió.. — exhala para luego cerrar la ventana y volver a sentarse en la cama — ¿Que hago? (Pensando) "_¿que estará haciendo Po?.. con ella — _a la mente se le vinieron imágenes de ellos dos.. dándose un beso. Inmediatamente Tigresa saca la lengua — "_no se por que pienso en eso, ni siquiera me incumbe, es su vida..""que se divierta, con su nueva amiga".. —_ se cruza de brazo — "_ojalá la estén pasando bien, mejor que yo" — _Aaahh.. lo estoy haciendo de nuevo, ¿y si de verdad estoy celosa?.. — bufa, la idea era estúpida. Se levanta y ve en la mesita de noche, el papel que estaba en el cofre de Po... una hoja en blanco, solo con su nombre escrito en un cuadrado en la parte superior izquierda, como el rollo del dragón, el papel la reflejaba.

Lo toma, viendo su reflejo piensa lo patética que se veía haciendo tanto drama porque Po este con otra. Con su pulgar e índice roza el marco del cuadrado que contenía su nombre y una leve descarga hace que soltara el papel.

— ¿Que rayos fue eso? — levanta el papel y se sienta en la cama y observarlo mejor. De nuevo roza el marco, otra descarga hace que respingue.

Toma con ambas manos el papel y lo pone frente a su rostro.

— ¡Leelo! — repentinamente su reflejo le grita, del susto Tigresa suelta la hoja y se pega al respaldar de la cama, cerrando los ojos. Estaba asustada, cosas así no suceden a menudo — Jajajaja, ¿lo Leerás o no?, solo tienes que rozar el cuadrado idiota — era su reflejo desde el suelo. La felina se asoma y sacándose el susto de encima toma el papel, otra vez su reflejo era normal. Sin mas que hacer, ella roza el borde del cuadrado, soportando la cosquillante descarga, cuando lo hizo la hoja de papel asimiló al agua y entre ellas habían letras, muy pequeñas pero legibles.

— ¿Que diablos haces con esto Po? — era una larga escritura, donde había un titulo y un nombre de autor.

El autor era Po y el titulo "Retos de Po y Tigresa".. a la felina se le empezó a acelerar el corazón.. empieza a leer curiosa.

— Retos de Po y Tigresa: La sombra tras en Carretero...

**"**Soy quien lleva a las personas a su destino, de corazón valiente y sin resbalar en el camino... cueste lo que cueste mi destino esta en manos de quien contrata mi servicio. Soy el Carretero, Po.

Yo y mi humilde carretilla hemos sobrepasado montañas inmensas, volcanes ardientes y tenebrosos bosques solo con la vista puesta en el lugar a donde me dirijo con mi cliente a mis espaldas, sus deseos son ordenes.. y claro mi sustento, ya que a pesar que es un honor cargar personas es un trabajo duro por igual.

Eme ahí, sentado en una roca a un lado del río, bebiendo agua para satisfacer mi sed y recobrar energía. Al levantarme y seguir mi camino noto que estoy cerca de una gran ciudad, Yung ban Yi, Hum.. aquí seguro habrá muchas personas a quien llevar.

Tras adentrarme en tal selva de personas, fácilmente e conseguido varios clientes, desde ancianos hasta jóvenes... conocí gran parte de esta alegre ciudad, hasta encontrar a uno de mis últimos clientes, quien pidió llevar a uno de los barrios bajos de la ciudad de Ban.

—(suspiro) Aahhh... esto es todo por hoy, panda, has hecho un buen trabajo... y tu también carretilla — acaricio mi fiel amiga, cuando de pronto siento peso extra en mis fuertes brazos... alguien se había montado en la carreta. — Jejeje... lo siento mucho, pero ya e terminado mi labor por hoy.. — me e quedado callado viendo aquella figura montada en mi carreta.. una hermosa, radiante y.. linda hembra de tigre.. mi corazón latió tan fuerte, que era imposible pronunciar palabra alguna..**"**

**Afuera de la lectura...**

— ¡Lo sabia!... aun le gusto al panda. — dice la felina recostada en su cama con una sonrisa boba mientras veía la hoja — Uh, escribes muy bien, Po..

**Volviendo...**

**"...**esos ojos decían, 'No me hables', eso a cualquiera lo volvía loco.

— Ah, emm... eh... ¿Donde la llevo señorita? — dije perdidamente. La dama usaba vestimentas negras, chaleco manga larga hasta los codos y finaliza hasta los muslos, en sus piernas pantalones negros.

— ¡Sacame de aquí ya! — tan pronto lo escuché empecé a halar de mi carreta y casi correr. Cuando de pronto tras nosotros gritos se escuchan. La tigresa parecía ocultarse bajo la sombra del capote del carro.

— No dijo donde la llevo... — dije mientras me apresuraba, doblando esquinas, cruzando calles sin una dirección..

La felina sacó la cabeza por una de la hendiduras a sus costados, seguramente para ver hacia atrás, ¿alguien nos persigue?. Se recostó en el asiento y de ella salió un suspiro mas de alivio. Hasta que por fin pude volver a escuchar su voz..

— Jejeje... si, ¿conoces esta dirección?.. — frente a mi rostro puso un papel, me detuve y lo tomé... que raro, hace poco lleve a una anciana allá.

— si, si conozco.. — le sonrío

— ¡excelente!, Vamos allá...

El sitio estaba lejos de donde estábamos, pero como e dicho antes este carretero no se rinde. La llevé, cruzando de calle a calle subiendo empinados caminos.. pero, ¿por que ir al los barrios altos?, y es mas después de venir de los barrios bajos.. el porque de la dirección son de las miles de preguntas que se hace un carretero...

La voltee a ver de reojo, su rostro ladeado, su puño en el mentón apoyado en la bracera de mi carro. Era simplemente hermosa, jamas en mi vida había visto a una doncella tan linda, su rostro era pura luz a mis ojos. Oh, notó que la veía, mejor me concentro a donde vamos, pero... las ganas de hablarle son inmensas.

— Pare aquí.. — me dijo, cuando paré de golpe. A mi lado había un bar, de esos elegantes donde los ricos iban a malgastar su tiempo, la tigre se levantó y salio del carro, sin siquiera verme, ¡sin pagarme!.. aun así entró al bar. Descansé por unos minutos y ya dispuesto a seguir mi anterior ruta, cogí mi carro en manos y medio jale de el, pero en eso ella salió — Oye, espera.. — traía un maletín de madera en manos no muy grande, se subió de nuevo.. — ve hasta el pie de la montaña Yi.. — otra dirección larga, y justamente cuando el sol cayó.

Allá me dirigí, tras el tiempo pasaba la ciudad se encendía, sus luces y las personar andaban de un lado a otro. La voltee a ver fugazmente, del maletín sacaba papeles, o eso alcancé a ver, no quería que se diera cuenta que la veía.

Faltando casi tres horas para la media noche.. no me digan lento, enserio Yung ban Yi es enorme... llegamos a un edificio gracias a indicaciones de la felina, de nomas de cinco plantas. Me pidió que me detuviera, ella se bajó y al estar en la puerta del edificio voltea.

— Esperame aquí... volveré en breve — No diré que fue seria antes de entrar. Pero juro que me guiñó el ojo, tal vez le guste. Bien ordena tus pensamientos panda, la acabas de conocer..

— Es hermosa, es linda... su voz en suave y un agasajo escucharla — me recuesto en el carro, me relajo poniendo los brazos en la nuca viendo hacia la única ventana con la luz encendida del edificio. Era la segunda ventana de segundo piso. Veo que un buey se levanta de forma brusca, le gritaba a alguien... la chica tigre esta ahí al frente.

Parecen discutir, ella se da la vuelta..

—(cierro los ojos) ¡Oh, no!.. — me asuste y tome el carro para dar media vuelta por donde vine. Pues ella cortó el cuello al tipo manchando la ventana. Estoy aterrado ahora. Escuché como la ventana era destrozada y frente a mi ella cayó, una daga de forma inversa en su mano derecha manchada de sangre tenia. Pare de frente esperando lo peor, era un testigo, y tipos como ella no suelen dejarlos vivir. — ¡No, por favor! — cerré mis ojos cubriendome el rostro con los brazos.

— Ya calmante... — me sonríe y monta en el carro — jmjmjm... que miedoso, vamos ve al barrio medio, tengo trabajo que hacer

— ¡No!.. — rápidamente ella empuñó aquella daga muy cerca de mi cuello.

— ¿No?.. — su sonrisa no cambia, es mas parecía disfrutarlo — Ooowww... no te preocupes panda, te pagaré por tus servicios.. y muy bien.. — de entre su chaleco saca "papel moneda" de alta denominación.

— No... No.. es eso.. — a duras penas podía hablar.

— Mmmm... ah, no es eso.. — abrí mis ojos cual plato, se desabrochaba el chaleco, no me permití ver eso, así que cerré los ojos y ladee el rostro. — jmjmjajajaja... bueno, si no es dinero, ni placer... jmjm... te mataré si no me llevas.. — la muy descarada y sádica lame la daga ensangrentada.

—Es-esta bien.. promete que no-no le harás nada malo a nadie..

— jmjm... No prometeré eso... pero si tu no me llevas serás parte de mi muro de víctimas — apoyó sus piernas en el asiento haciendo en ella una pose 'sensual'. — ve a esta dirección... y lo que viste, será nuestro secreto.

Me da un papel con tal dirección. De nuevo a jalar mi carro.. pero esta vez aquella luz se convirtió en una sombra tras mi espalda, el nerviosismo, el miedo que me producía era incesante. Sentía sus ojos en mi... claro eso no me hubiera importado antes... su cola ondeaba chocando en mi espalda, me daba escalofríos.

— y dime, ¿Cual es tu nombre panda?.. — dijo acariciando mi espalda con su cola.

— ¿mi-mi nombre?

— Si, ¿Tienes uno verdad?

— es-es Po..

— ¿Po?.. jajaja da cosquillas decirlo.. Mm.. — ella puso sus manos en mis hombros y comenzó a apretarlos levemente. Me notó nervioso.. — Vamos, relajante... Po.

Nada podía hacer, si la golpeaba y escapaba, fácilmente me mataría.. seguro me matará cuando termine de llevarla a donde quiera.

— Mmmm... ¿Sabes, Po? — lame mi cuello hasta la oreja — nunca e probado un panda — ¡Hay maldición! En lo que me metí... me va a comer, es carnívora. Rápidamente la aparto y empiezo a correr, aunque no me sirvió de mucho pues tropecé. Se levanta y va donde mi.

— ¿pasa algo? — estaba de brazos cruzados viéndome con aquella sínica sonrisa, mientras estaba en el piso. Me aparte mas arrastrándome, justo cuando ella se posicionó a horcajadas sobre mi pecho y colocó el filo de aquella daga a mi cuello. Su rostro cambió — Soy Tigresa. Espero que no escapes, idiota... termina tu maldito trabajo conmigo y tal vez te deje libre según te comportes... ahora te levantas, ya, y se un caballero, y lleva a esta dama a su destino... ¿entendido?.. — amenazó.

Tal como ella dijo me levanté, ¿dama?, es peor que un borracho..

Tomé la carreta, con ella encima y me dispuse a llevarla a donde quería.. con temor, pero a regaña dientes la llevé. No había dormido nada y era mas de las tres de la madrugada cuando llegamos a su maldito destino..

— ¿Por que haces estas cosas? — pregunto

— Así como tu Halas de esta carreta, yo asesino personas para mantenerme... ¿otra pregunta? — respondió sin siquiera abrir sus ojos

— ¿Por que no dedicarse a algo honesto, sin dañar a nadie?

— Eso... no sé... no seria divertido, Po. — sonríe para luego reír. — Para... aquí es — era un lujoso edificio, muchas plantas hecho al estilo tradicional... Hotel Winzi — si escapas... juro que te encontraré y mataré.. — de su asiento salta y empieza ágilmente a subir por los dragones que subían las columnas de tal lugar, entra por una ventana.

— En el problema que me e metido... ella esta demente — ¿donde estaba ese ángel que vi por primera vez?, era inquietante saber que alguien morirá y no hacer nada. Repentinamente un chillante grito me saca de mis aturdidos pensamiento y de la ventana sale ella.

— Maldición, sacame de aquí.. salio mal todo... ¡ahora! — empiezo a correr con ella encima del carro, tan rápido como puedo — ¡Nunca pensé que ahí estaría un maestro de kung fu! Arg... tendremos que volver mañana. — mi corazón se acelera, sabia que los problemas empezaban, y mas si la guardia estaba Buscándonos.

— ¿Que-que sucedió? — el aliento no me daba para mas.

— ¡La idiota gritó!.. y el maestro vino, casi me ve..

Corrí y corrí.. y hasta que no pude mas, giré en un callejón sin salida. Caí ahogado, como si fuera una tabla, no podía mas, necesito recobrar el aliento.

— Agg... no es hora de descansar, faltan mas víctimas...

—(jadeante) ah, ah, ah.. ¿puedes.. ah, ah.. dejar.. ah, ah, descansar un rato AH?.. — mis piernas temblaban y mi pecho no dejaba de moverse de arriba a abajo.

— estas en pésima forma... Po.

— y.. ah, ha-habla... ah, la que no ah, quiere caminar... ah, ah, hasta su destino.. — hay no, la fatiga ha dejado mi cuerpo inmovilizado...

— O-oye... no te duermas... — alcance a oír antes de que mis ojos se cerraran sin voluntad alguna — Maldición.

.

Desperté. Un techo agujerado que dejaba entrar luz por doquier... estaba en una casa, abandonada al parecer, noté al levantarme a la felina sentada al frente mio a la mesa, su rostro recostado en su brazo y su otra mano en aquella daga, ésta estaba clavada en la mesa.

Me levanté, teniendo el máximo cuidado de no hacer ruido... me dirigí a la puerta..

— ¿vas a algún lado, Po? — tan rápido como pude abrí la puerta, pero esta fue bruscamente cerrada por el impulso de su daga al clavarse en ella a solo centímetros de mi rostro.

— ¿¡Puedes parar con esto ya!?... y dejarme ir... no debería estar metido en esto.

— Calla, ya lo estas... nos buscan, al parecer la guardia encontró los cadáveres anoche..

—¿¡Que!?.. Oh, no, no, no... yo no soy un delincuente... tu... tu.. — me apresure a ella con todas las ganas de golpearla — ¡me metiste en este embrollo, maldita seas, Tigresa!. — le grité muy cerca del rostro, vi como ella echaba la cabeza hacia atrás sorprendida.. luego puso esa estúpida sonrisa y empezó a ondear su cola.

— Grrr... lo sensual que te ves enfadado... Vamos, di mi nombre de nuevo, me gusta como lo dices...

— ¡Aaaahhhh! ¡Apenas te conozco! Y lo único que sé de ti es que eres una vil asesina sin corazón..

— jmjmjm... vamos, eso no es lo que decías cuando nos acostamos anoche y lo hicimos.. — Maldita zorra.

— ¡¿Que hicimos, que?! — mi cara ardía de vergüenza.. **"**

**Afuera..**

— Hum... ojalá, yo relate lo que hicimos — dijo la maestra sonriendo — jajaja.. yo asesina.. Me gusta la idea, tal vez mate a Po después de leerlo.

**Volviendo...**

**"**— si ambos lo disfrutamos tanto, gemía como zorra en celo con tu... — era demasiado, no sé como logre pensar que era una hermosa ángel, si resultó ser una, asesina pervertida... me violó, y era mi primera vez.. en definitiva estaba enfadado.

— eres una...

— anda dilo, eso me excita... — se levantó con aquella sonrisa y me vio seductoramente. No, no caeré en su frívolo juego, no de nuevo.

— mejor tu... termina tu trabajo y yo el mio.. para que me dejes en paz para siempre.

— Bien, entonces mueve tu trasero y carga el mio hasta las afueras... no queda tan lejos.

Salimos de esa casa.. al parecer ella anoche me arrastró hasta ahí, pues el carro estaba a escasos metros de la puerta, era una usurpadora. Se montó al carro y empecé a tirar de el para ir a ese lugar, eran las afueras, ¿que haría allá?, ¿asesinar campesinos?..

Al cabo de minutos, llegamos a la zona que ella indicó, un pasaje oculto entre el bosque, hasta subir un acantilado. Ahí paramos.

— ¿Que vienes ha hacer al campo?

— mi trabajo.. _ sale de carro y del maletín de madera saca una ballesta plegable. De un fuerte tirón la estira, podría decir que era un poco menos de una yarda de larga.

— Espera, ¿Que harás con esa arma? — avance hasta ella, mientras instalaba un telescopio en la parte superior de la ballesta.

— mi trabajo, dije... — avancé, e intente quitarle el arma de las manos, pero ella era fuerte y me dejó caer con un simple movimiento de pies. — Deja de molestar mientras trabajo, Po.. — avanza hasta un claro en la cima de la loma voy con ella. Coloca el arma y ella se recuesta. Apuntaba a algo, veo a la lejanía a qué... y logro divisar a un trabajador con un niño a escasos metros... ¿no pensará en...?... rápidamente la empujo, pero fue demasiado tarde había disparado, al voltear veo al trabajador tirado en el suelo con el niño abrazándolo.

Era un monstruo. En eso sentí un punzante dolor en mi frente, ella me pegó con la ballesta, cual costal rodé por la colina hasta chocar contra el carro.

— ¡Aaaahhhg! — me quejé, seguido ella corre y me apunta con el arma.

— ¡Maldición, Po! Casi fallo, idiota. Te dije que dejaras de molestar, no quiero matarte, imbécil.— me gritó, ah, como dolía... sangraba — Genial. — toma su daga y rasga la manga de su chaleco y con ella me venda la frente. — limitante a hacer tu trabajo, panda. Rápido, debemos estar a medio día en el centro...

Cada vez empezaba a desagradarme mas, ¿No tenia sentimientos?, dejó a un niño sin padre. Y es mas, si no fuera por mi "trabajo" me trataría como escoria. No tenia mas remedio, así que volvimos a la ciudad tenia que ir cargándola, cargando a una delincuente por mi propio bien, por toda la ciudad básicamente ayudando a hacer ese crimen contra la naturaleza.

— ¡Hey tu, alto ahí! — los pelos se me pusieron de punta y estoy mas que seguro que a ella también. Era un maestro kung fu, de los que protegían la ciudad contra amenazas... como ella. Paré, sin antes ver la tranquila cara de ella y después ver al maestro, un tigre bastante corpulento. — ¿De donde vienes y hacia donde te diriges?

— Emm.. vamos al centro — dije algo nervioso, luego siento una patada. Esto llamó la atención del maestro.

— Le pediré que baje del carro — la ve — ...señorita...

— ¿Enserio tengo que hacerlo, maestro? — ¿pero que...?, cambio su voz a una mas dulce, es una descarada.

— ¡Oh!, no, disculpe... no se moleste, hace mucho sol... mejor no baje... le haré un par de preguntas... — ojalá la descubra y se la lleve — digame ¿Cual es tu nombre, linda?

— jmjmjm... Tigresa, ¿Y el tuyo, guapo?

— Soy, Dongaa, maestro protector de esta enorme ciudad..

— Oh... — Hay, no, esto debe ser una broma..

— ¡Ejem! — tuve que interrumpir y hacerle señales a la felina, para que deje de seducir al maestro.

— Disculpe, Maestro, tengo un poco de prisa en llegar a mis destino...

— Usted disculpe señorita, siga su camino... y cuidado, han habido múltiples asesinatos y robos

— Lo tendré en mente.. igual que a ti... — mientras jalo el carro ella roza su garra por su barbilla, era infame en cualquier situación.

— ¿que fue todo eso?

— distracción..

— eres una sucia resbaladiza, le estabas coqueteando... y a un maestro de kung fu.

— Mm... ¿celoso?..

— Pff... No. No seas tonta.

— Mmmm.. vuelve a decirme sucia resbaladiza..

— ¡No!.

Seguimos por varios senderos hasta llegar a un local algo privado... era un bar.

— Entraras conmigo, solo dejan entrar con parejas.. — dijo viendo un papel que sacó de ese maletín.

— ¿Y por qué?

— ...solo dejan entrar con pareja... ¿eres sordo?

— No. Deja de entrometerme...

— entras, o el cadáver aquí... seras tu.. — dijo forzando levemente la punta de su daga contra mi espalda. Aunque no creo que fuera capaz... su trabajo es mas importante, y me necesita para el.

— No-No.. podrías, me necesitas...

— ¿Necesitar una pareja?... piensas, ¿crees que ni un macho se resistiría a ser mi pareja?... te lo digo a ti, porque quería invitarte un trago, idiota — me susurra al oído, la notaba muy convencida, nunca pensé en que era algo así cuando dije eso. — ¿Que dices, lo harás? — empuña mas la daga.

— esta bien, solo dejame...

Es en estos momento que me arrepiento de ser carretero. Entramos descaradamente ella tomandome del brazo, tal cual enamorada. El rubor... no se como lo logró. El lugar era un bar amplio varias mesas y al frente un escenario donde cantaba una señorita junto a una orquesta.

Ella pidió una mesa y una jarra de vino para ambos. Estábamos sentados en las últimas mesas y como era de esperase de las escondidas al público.

A menudo que pasaban las horas, paresia disfrutar del espectáculo, se paraba a aplaudir y gritar con los demás, claramente algo me decía que era una farsa.

— Disculpe señorita — llama a una camarera — ¿Podría decirle al que toca la flauta que venga aquí después de las fusiones?, es que toca genial — le da una buena propina. ¿Que planeaba?, ¿acaso eran cómplices?, no sé, me dolía la cabeza, el olor a alcohol era desastroso.

— Po, no has bebido tu vino, ¿que pasa?...

—(suspire cansino) escucha, vine aquí contra mi voluntad, apesto a alcohol... y aparte no bebo esas porquerías. ¿Que podría pasar?. — dije con excesivo sarcasmo.

—(apoya su barbilla en sus manos) enserio, ¿Nadie te ha dicho lo sensual que te ves enojado?, me vuelves loca.

— ya vas tu y tu complejo de zorra, dejame en paz...

— Grr.. dime zorra de nuevo, y me mojaré...

Era una sádica asesina pervertida. Estoy seguro que si duermo, me vuelve a violar, será mejor que mantenga los ojos abiertos. Al cabo de horas de insulso entretenimiento, copas, uno que otro bocadillo y estupideces que tuve que soportarle.. el flautista llega a la mesa, nadie estaba en el bar sólo éramos los tres.

— ¿A que se debe su llamado, señorita?..

— ¿No me reconoces?..

— No, disculpe..

— ¿sabes?, tocas muy bien la flauta, me llegas al alma — ¿Cual?, al parecer no se conocen.

— gracias. Pero, insisto, ¿A que se debe su llamado?

— (rozando su copa con los dedos) Dejame contarte una historia que oí por ahí.. Una vez había un flautista, este hacia llorar a los niños con su melodía y hacia sangrar a los adultos. Este tenia el poder de controlar la mente de aquellos que la oían y cuando dejaba de "usarlos" , acababa con su existencia, de una manera que lo disfrutaran. Escuchando una hermosa melodía. ¿Acaso no te suena, Ceng? — esta bien, no estoy entendiendo porque todo este drama, ¿melodías?, ¿flautista?..

— Tu... dile a ellos que mi trabajo ha terminado, que me dejen en paz. — el lobo pareció reconocer a la felina. Pero... ¿por que?

— Ceng, ellos te quieren muerto...

— No, espera... — el puso una mirada de miedo, era lo que sus ojos reflejaban, algo me decía que él era la próxima víctima — me casaré en unos días, llevaré una vida honesta.

—(se rasca la oreja) Si... gip, respondes a mi pregunta, te iras de aquí... — hasta yo trague grueso. Era en este tipo de momento que toda la valentía se esfuma siendo reemplazada por desesperación y temor, ella estaba loca.

— ...Dos de las cartas del emperador llegan a las ocho y cuarto, pero se retrasan por culpa de un indigente... el indigente es castigado con muerte, es degollado, sin antes llevarse una de las cartas consigo.. ¿Cual se llevó..? — ¿Que clase de pregunta...?, lo decía de una forma muy seria, sabia de lo que hablaba y lo que deseaba..

— Las.. las cartas... ¿De que habl...? — no logró terminar ya que una especie de clavo proveniente de la mano de la tigre agujeró su frente, este cayó muerto encima del plato de bocadillos. Cerré los ojos tan fuerte, ahogué un grito y soporté las ganas de llorar... no aguantaba mas ver esta clase de cosas.

—(pone la mano en mi mejilla) Ya, ya... tranquilo... gip, vamos... sacame de aquí... estoy ebria. — tenia la vista fija en el suelo, no quería ver como la sangre del lobo llenaba el tazón de bocadillos. Iba a formar una familia, no entiendo que clase de monstruo es ella, arruina la felicidad de cada víctima. Debería ser esta mi oportunidad de salir de aquí, escapar.

— Ya-ya... voy... — no sé porque sigo detrás de ella, o mejor dicho cargando las penas que veo en sus víctimas. Me dijo que la cargara hasta el carro y la llevara a una posada, ya el cielo había oscurecido...

No... No podía seguir mas, mis pies estaban pesados, mis oídos sordos a todo, ver todo lo que ella hacia me dejaba perdido al entorno y verla ahí atrás recostada como si nada hubiera pasado.. era... era... ya no se que era.

Al llegar la cargué en mis hombros, ignorando sus comentarios lujuriosos y sus ruegos de copulación, como tal saco la tire en la cama y sin importarme me recosté a su lado, dándole la espalda, pensando en todo.. no me importaba lo que sucediera esa noche, ya no.. cierro mis ojos sintiendo los cálidos besos de ella, sus manos tocar al libre y albedrío.

.

Despertar una mañana al lado de ella únicamente con las sabanas encima, desde este día, Po cambiará... y si salgo vivo de esto dejaré este trabajo y esta maldita ciudad.

—(basándome el cuello y subiendo mas) Mmmm... eso fue hermoso, Po. — su voz paso de ser un agasajo a un tormento, la odiaba. Me levante bruscamente. —(palmeando la cama) Ven aquí, Po, no me dejaras aquí ¿Verdad? — me puse los pantalones y la voltee a ver seriamente.

— Levanta tu trasero de la cama, y terminemos este estúpido trabajo tuyo... salí de la recamara. Fugazmente vi como su rostro se entristecía.

Preparé la carreta y esperé a que se montara de nuevo, para así seguir el viaje.

— ¿A donde iras a matar ahora? — Ella se sorprende y pareció tambalear su voz, tomo el maletín y sacó unos papeles para revisar. Me extendió la hoja entera, ya no era un papel..

— Este es el ultimo, Po... — vi un retrato en la hoja, era una niña calculo de no mas de 16 años... — En el hotel Winzi, el tigre ese impidió que lo hiciera, según mi información ella va todos los días al templo de los Asuras. No queda muy lejos supongo. — ella desviaba la vista cada que yo la ponía sobre ella, ¿Que sucede?.

Sin dirigirle la palabra empecé a andar de calle en calle hasta nuestro destino. Ella durante el camino, picaba con su garra mi hombro, pero siempre que la veía juntaba sus manos y dejaba caer su mirada sin verme.

—(picando) Po...

— deja de molestar.. señorita tigre — dije de forma insulsa halando de la carreta cuesta arriba.

— Yo... Yo me preguntaba si...

— Lo que sea... No. — estaba enfadado con ella.

— Solo quería que me llamaras por mi nombre, solo una vez lo e escuchado de tu parte.. — Sonríe, luego se esfuma la sonrisa cuando la volteo a ver seriamente, diciéndole "**No" **con la mirada. Se recuesta en el respaldar escondiendo su rostro con el capote.

El templo de los Asuras, un complejo de palacios donde los monjes pasaban horas de meditación, donde los turistas llegaban a relajarse y donde estaba su víctima. ¿Enserio una niña?.

— Bien, llegamos... este era el trato, es tu ultimo trabajo y yo quedaba libre. — en eso ella me toma de la mano y jala dentro del templo, donde repentinamente nos mezclamos con la multitud. —(susurrando) sueltame, no me volveré a meter en esto..

— necesito tu ayuda, tengo que encontrarla, acompañame... — cuando la multitud se desplazaba ella jaló de mi brazo y nos metimos a una de las habitaciones, cual tenia escaleras. Al subirlas, después de tanto negarme; llegamos a un puente de piedra, cual cruzamos rápidamente. No dejaba de apretar mi mano y jalar de ella entre puertas y caminos... viendo un plano del edificio, ¿Exactamente, para que me necesitaba? — Llegamos.. — dijo al final frente a una puerta sencilla de madera, al abrirla había un pasillo y al fondo dos rinocerontes guardias. Esto empezaron a atacarla y viceversa, sabia en que terminaría eso, así que me oculte tras la puerta luego ella me avisó que estaba todo bien. Si bien era ver como los guardias estaban inconscientes y atados, para mi esta bien.

Abrió la única puerta que había y dentro un gran salón, alfombrado en rojo, amplias ventanas iluminando desde la parte derecha de la habitación. Al frente, al fondo la pared era un espejo y en medio del salón estaba la niña. Era una antílope, vestida de kimono ceremonial.

— ¿Quienes son?.. — pregunta la inocente. — ¿Que hacen aquí?, no debería estar en este lugar..

— Tranquila... solo cumpliré mi trabajo y me iré — de ninguna manera veré esto. Di media vuelta para salir... — Lo-lo siento niña.. — empuña aquella daga empujándola contra el piso, la niña grita. Voltee a ver. Mirando con impacto como la felina forzaba la dentadura y hacia temblar la daga a solo centímetros de su pecho. ¿Que le esta pasando?. Se levantó empujando a la niña... — ¡Si tanto odias verme hacer esto ¿¡Por que no me detienes ahora?! — Lágrimas salían de sus ojos, se dirigía a mi — ¿po-por qué? — cae de rodillas frente a mi a solo metros — No puedo, ya no puedo.. perdoname Po..

Ni una palabra salia de mi boca, no sabia que decir o hacer en esta situación. Creí que tenia un corazón frío y cruel, pero me equivoqué... el verla llorar me hizo razonar en que hasta los monstruos tienen algo de bondad a dentro. Vi a la temerosa niña y me acerqué, pateando la daga fuera de su alcance.

— Tranquila, ella ya no te hará nada — veo a la felina. Brazos caídos y la cabeza gacha — ¿Estas bien?, ¿estas herida?... — la antílope me ve fijamente a los ojos y me responde con un 'No' — ¿Estaría bien si me llevo a esa tipa de aquí? — asiente y seguido me abraza fuerte. Odio los llantos, a cualquiera lo entristece. La tigre se pone de pie sin voltear.

No podía dejar de verla y percibir todo aquel dolor que sentía en ese momento, escucho como ahogaba sus sollozos. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé...

— Uhg... — la levante levemente.

— Salgamos de aquí...

Ella y yo salimos tal como entramos de aquel templo, ninguno se dirigía una palabra, ni una mirada y ni un toque. Ambos vimos la carreta y por fin le vi al rostro, ella se limpia con el antebrazo la nariz.

— Jejejeje... ¿Lloras?

—(me golpea al hombro) Callate, idiota.. es que perdiste mi daga favorita.

— Si claro... —dije con algo de nervios, de esos que tenia cuando la vi por primera vez. Ahora si parecía aquel ángel que vi. Tomo mi carreta y suspiro... de nuevo siento peso extra en mis fuertes brazos — ¡Oye!

— Tranquilo.. quiero que me lleves a un ultimo lugar... esta vez si te pagaré..

— ¿A donde?..

— Al puente de Yung.. — el puente... me leyó la mente, justo ahí me dirigía. — durante el camino, ¿Nos conocemos mejor? — me propuso a lo cual solo le Sonreí.

Tomé de nuevo mi carreta y empecé a caminar hasta mi destino, el puente... por fin salir de esta ciudad. Durante el camino hablamos, ella y yo, cosas privadas, cosas personales y sucesos de nuestras vidas, a decir verdad la platica que mas disfruté con ella. Llegamos al comienzo del puente, justo donde el camino se dividía en dos... ella salio del carro y se paró frente a mi, levemente baja era la felina.

— Creo que esta es la despedida, Po... — me sonríe. Aquella sonrisa tan linda, hermosa.

— Si. ¿Donde iras..?, ¿A casa?..

— No tengo casa a cual volver... — lleva una mano tras su espalda y saca un bolso — Ten... me ayudaste mucho.. — era todo su dinero.

— No-no.. puedo aceptar tanto, ¿Y si lo necesitas?

— A donde voy no lo necesitaré, no te preocupes...

— ¿Donde iras? — pregunté una vez mas con nostalgia.

— a pagar por mis delitos a una prisión... — me respondió serenamente

— Pero... — ella puso un dedo en mis labios, evitando que hablara.

— Calla, idiota — dijo sonriendo — me gustó mucho conocerte Po, y lo que hicimos anoche... fue... mágico.. — sus mejillas se tiñeron de rubor, sus ojos se abrillantaron y de su boca salio un tenue suspiro.

— Pero si me... aquella vez..

— No. Esa vez no te hice nada.. — posa sus manos en sus caderas y voltea a su derecha evitando darme la cara. — anoche fue la única, ultima y definitiva vez...

— Emm... — se me acercó de nuevo, muy cerca al rostro..

— **P**erdoname por haberte mentido, herido y... arrastrado en todo esto..

— No te preocupes... **Tigresa.. **

— Me encanta cuando me llamas por ni nombre... — Rasqué mi mejilla algo sonrojado. Tan rápido como mis pensamientos se organizaban ella estampó sus labios contra los mios, fue un beso que duró no mas de un minuto, pero era como un conjunto de sensaciones en una. — Espero volver a verte, Po. No sabes cuanto me gustas... — No... no podría decir lo mismo, después de todas esas cosas que hizo, no se como verla... — ...Prometo que volveré... por ahora será un hasta pronto — me toma de la mano, para luego darme un suave beso en la mejilla e irse corriendo en sus cuatro patas por el camino contrario al mio.

Con cierto alivio veía el horizonte, allá por donde el sol se ocultaba. Volvería a mi hogar, el valle de la Paz, de donde jamas hubiera salido. Fue en el Hilo de la Esperanza donde me despedí de mi fiel amiga, mi carreta... tirándola al precipicio y rememorando todo lo que aconteció...

Ojalá, solo ojalá la vea de nuevo...**"**

**Afuera...**

— ¿Por qué? — se dijo a si misma la felina recostada al inverso en su cama — ...Siempre nos separa algo.. — tira la hoja al suelo, esta se vuelve a la normalidad. — ¿Que siente Po por mi, realmente? — esa duda se clavó en su mente. Había oscurecido, se saltó la cena y se puso a recordar la historia. — jejeje... asesina sádica y pervertida ¿He?, Po, realmente eres un pervertido... — Dio vueltas en su cama, y no pudo evitar pensar lujuriosamente en aquello en las zonas bajas de su amigo, morderse el labio y relajarse mientras hacia lo que una mujer solitaria debía hacer en su caso...

**Yyyyyyyyyy en fin! Aquí termino el cap, si algo largo xD ah!, ya ven por que esta historia se llama así, curioso no? XD jajaja ... pero enserio me metí en la historia, perdonar ortografía y por ser primer (de varios) capítulos M... ¡a responder comentarios!**

**kung fu tuff 96: **Muchas gracias, Tuff, no solo por que me lees y te molestaste en dejar tu review, si no por que te gusten mis historias enserio mil gracias, espero te aya encantado este cap. :-)

**fanatico z: **que te erredo? XD jajaja si, soy muy desordenado, gracias por comentar amigo! Saludos

**Guest: **jajajaja no, no, no no... que clase de escritor seria si los dejara leer algo tan obvio? XD me encanta llevar la contraria, y justo pensé que alguien diría algo así. Jajajajaja gracias por comentar fue muy divertido tu comentario:-)

**nina23: *0* ** la hija prodiga volvió xD UF tiempo que no te pasabas por una de mis historias chica, todo bien? Espero que sigas leyendo y estés bien, Saludos!

**IECS: ** ya había pensado en algo similar a eso, solo que lo que pensaba era en una cámara calurosa xDDDD jajajaja de todos modo donde encontrar una cámara fría en el siglo 15 xD gracias por comentar, amigo(a) (?

**Lordzore: **la paciencia es una virtud ñ.ñ espero te aya gustado el cap y espero ver tu comentario! :-)

**pauli2000: ** jovie, casi se me para el corazón al leer tu cometario D: xD gracias, actualice lo mas rápido que pude

**AlienHeart1915: ** e.e soy fan del drama xD si, se lo que se siente, querer que los personajes se de un puto beso ya! Hahahaha gracias por comentar!

**Leonard kenway: ** jajajajsjaja, vaya perve que salio la felina, xD me alegra que te encantara, a mi me emosiono esa parte igual, gracias por comentar.

**jeffersongongora: **jajajajaja que maxiso tu comentario, me gustó mucho xD jajajaja vaya polémica que se armó por ese cuadro jajaja

**nalaks: **si.., malditos teletubis!. Jajajaja no veo lo presumido, por que lo dices, es mas traté de que actuara como:-)

**CrWolf: GRACIAS! Si, fue hermosa esa parte :,) **jajajaja gracias por comenzar. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo esperando tu comentario

**Mil gracias a los lectores xD nos leeremos el próximo cap**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hooooolapatataractixisculus ! (? Hahahaha Hoy les traigo un nuevo cap.**

**Pero primero... WOU, ENSERIO LES GUSTÓ EL CAPI ANTERIOR ESO ES BARBARO XD enserio nunca pensé que lo adorarian y bueno yo me preguntaba porque así que lo leí xD y bueno ni yo creí que lo haya escrito.**

**Espero les guste este cap, dejen sus comentarios y opiniones eso me ayuda mucho ;) linda lectura chavales.**

Siendo aquella inagotable fuente de luz, levantarse tras los hombros de las montañas que acogían al valle de la Paz, nuestra queridisima felina andaba de un lado a otro... era su turno de vigilancia, les tocaba recorrer todo el valle en busca de malas intensiones. Claro está que ella se topó con uno u otro inconveniente en su camino.

Iba de brazos cruzados por la plaza general, todos la saludaban y ella correspondía. Y allá al fondo en donde dos arboles adornaban la entrada a un establecimiento vio a esa lince cargando algunas cosas. Arqueó una ceja, luego una sonrisa y por último trono sus nudillos.

A paso algo apresurado se le aproximó con la intensión de chocarle el hombro, intencionalmente. Lo hizo, se acercó y chocó de una forma muy brusca hasta que ella cayó al suelo con la caja de ropa que llevaba.

— "Excelente" — pensó — perdón no me fijé — iba a dar media vuelta cuando la voz de Po la hizo sobre saltar. El la ayuda a levantar.

— Tigresa, fíjate por donde vas... cierto que eres algo ruda, pero disimula. — la felina estaba algo boquiabierta. ¿Ruda?, ¿Desde cuando lo pensaba?.

— Emm... Lo siento mucho, no me fijé por donde iba, creo que era la prisa. — dijo apenada, su broma fue algo pesada, si es que se podría llamar broma a tal acto.

— No se disculpe maestra, a lo mejor tenia mucha prisa a llegar a algún sitio — dijo la inocente lince con una sonrisa. Po le pone el brazo por el hombros para luego llevarla dentro del establecimiento.

—" ¿desde cuando tan amigos? — pensó — "Ah, ya entiendo a lo mejor son no..." — se negó a pensarlo por milésima vez negando con su cabeza.

— espera Po — llamo la doctora. Ambos voltean hacia atrás — ¿Maestras Tigresa, no gusta pasar a comer?, llegó justo a la hora del almuerzo. — su sonrisa le daba nausias y su voz dolor de cabeza.

— No, gracias... no quiero ve... digo interrumpirlos, argg, digo molestarlos tanto — sus mejilla se tiñeron de la vergüenza, balbuceo demasiado — iré a comer al restaurante de tu papá, Po... 'hay mejor comida ahí' — lo ultimo fue un susurro a cuatro patas sale de ahi.

.

Golpea la mesa, ahí en la cocina, extrañaba verlo ahí parado cocinando mientras cantaba esas ridículas canciones.

— ...Es que ahora es todo los días, se levanta y va con ella, incluso faltó al entrenamiento hoy — dijo ya tranquilizandose de brazos cruzados a su amiga, cual no sabia que hacia escuchándola.

— Tigresa, no es fácil montar un consultorio medico, Po solo la ayuda — dijo con algo de fastidio, ya estaba aburrida de escuchar sus alegatos de chica celosa.

— Pasa demasiado tiempo con ella... — voltea a otro lado.

— tu lo que tienes es celos y punto final — se levanta y casi gritándole.

—(echa la cabeza atrás) No es eso Vibora...

— ¿Acaso es celo hacia amigos? — entra el maestro Shifu con su bastón en manos.

—(rueda los ojos) No maestro...

— Es normal que al no pasar tanto tiempo contigo como lo hacían antes, sientas eso... — le sonríe a su hija.

— Tiene razón el maestro Tigresa, a lo mejor es por eso. Seguro piensas que Po te cambiara por ella.. — Tigresa arquea una ceja y la ve — porque es mas divertida, habladora, simpática, cariñosa, tiene un buen sentido del humor, es linda, adorable con los niños.. — eso mas bien hería.— es médica...

— ¡Ya callate Vibora, eso no me ayuda en nada!... (suspira) "suponiendo que sea eso" — dice haciendo comillas — y no el hecho de que no confio en ella, ¿Que debo hacer? — dijo ya fastidiada.

—(retirándose) Podrías intentar retirar tus malos aspectos — el maestro sale de la cocina. Al retirarse.

— ¡Yo creo que te gusta Po! — dice la reptil

— ¡Noooooo!

Ya para cuando anochecia, ella fue la primera en irse de la cocina, ella comía algo diferente a principios de semana. Fue a las habitaciones, cogió una vela... pero, la puerta del cuarto de Po estaba abierta, fue y a la hora de cerrarlo notó aquella caja especial donde guardaba sus cosas el panda. Antes de entrar saca la cabeza para ver que nadie viniera. Se apresuró, sacó la llave, abrió el compartimento secreto y de nuevo se encontró con aquellas misteriosas hojas con su nombre, pero en eso las diferentes voces de sus amigos la hicieron apresurar mas, tomó uno a al azar y lo metió en su chaleco, para luego dejar todo como estaba... entro en su habitación con la vela, ésta la puso en su mesita para alumbrar.

Realizó el mismo procedimiento, rozar el contorno de su nombre dejando pasar asa electrizante sensación ya estando cómoda. De nuevo... un titulo y su autor.

— veamos que escribiste aquí panda..

"_Retos de Po y Tigresa: Por un Dumpling" _

_"_Todos los días era lo mismo, una monotonía perpleja que tenia que 'sufrir' por así decirlo... Bajar del palacio de Kokoto allá en lo alto del valle de Lunas nuevas, donde la clase mas alta de valle descansaba y vivía en paz: Los pandas.. Bajar en el carruaje real solo para no poder comer algo que no sean bambúes de alta calidad... Siempre me gustaron los dumplins, y por ellos bajaba al valle.. Donde Ping, un buen amigo mio me los preparaba; claro, nunca iba solo,un mi padre podría perderme, ¿Yo?, si conozco mas este valle que él.

Íbamos de regreso yo mi fiel amiga y sirviente, Vibora, quien estaba a mi lado en el carruaje, al igual que yo ella observaba los múltiples aldeanos que circulaban en el pueblo.. Daban ganas de bajar y sentir el suelo.. Pero no podía. Comiendo un Dumpling desde mi mano izquierda cual apoyaba en el remarco de la ventana del carruaje, señal de mi aburrimiento, mi desesperación por llegar al palacio... Que lento este carretero, creo que lo echaré.

Con el sumo cuidado de no despertar a mi amiga, abrí por primera vez la ventana del carruaje, ese destello cegador nublo mi vista unos segundo, mire alrededor y note un atoro de trasporte por parte de unos campesinos que transportaban su cosecha.

— Humm.. Ah, no llegaremos hoy, que fastidio.. — Dije al aire, para luego sentarme de nuevo, sin cerrar la ventana. Llevé otro Dumpling a mi boca y otro, pero el siguiente se deslizo de mi mano, choco en el remarco y rodó hasta el otro lado de la calle — No.. — A cualquiera le hubiera importado un comino pero... Era el último,** el último.** Vi hasta donde rodo, esquivando ruedas, pies, hasta que chocó con una... pata, sin zapato alguno, blanco y naranja, esta aplastó mi Dumpling — Nooooooo — juro que jale de mis orejas al ver eso, pero al ver al criminal..

Era una tigresa, usaba unos pantalones cortos hasta bajo la rodilla y, un chaleco rojo y negro, sus ojos ámbar, su delineados ojos, sus pequeñas orejas, lindo pelaje... No, no, no, hay que ver mas allá de lo que ves, decía mi abuelo... Tiene un arete en su oreja izquierda, en el pelo de sus brazos pintado un dragón descendente, y la comisura de sus labios igual pintada en negro, seguro es una delincuente, después de todo aplastó mi Dumpling, el merece justicia... mirala se limpió los restos de el en la calle.

— ¡Oye tu, la chica tigre de ahí! — grité desde la ventana, me costó mucho venir por ese Dumpling. Ella voltea... Por los asuras, al voltear sus ojos cambiaron de color de ámbar a carmín, esa sonrisa confiada y la mirada...

— ¿Me hablas a mi? — dijo entre tanta gente, que no ponía atención a lo que sucedía, puso las yemas de sus dedos en su pecho, señalándose.

— Si tu. — empezó a mover su cola de un lado a otro y a caminar a mi dirección.

— Si, dime... lindo — eso me voló los sesos metafóricamente, Jah, parece que quiere algo conmigo, no, no, no.. Ella sabe que esta en problemas y quiere salvarse de esta.

— Aplastaste mi Dumpling, chica tigre.. Exijo que me traigas uno del comedor ahora — como todo panda que se respeta le dije.

— jmjmjm.. Que tierno, me quieres mandar por un Dumpling que aplaste por accidente.. — se acerca al carruaje y se apoya en el a la par de la ventana. — ¿sabes?, tengo mejores, mas importantes, y serias cosas que hacer... En vez de hacer esta tontería — me hablaba la descarada aplastadora de Dumpling, posando su mano sobre la mía, la palmea y deja dos yuanes — ..comprate uno niño mimado — me sonríe muy cerca de la cara. Se aparta y sale corriendo a sus cuatro patas, hasta llegar a un callejón, me guiña el ojo y se va caminando.

— creo que tiene razón, jajajajaja hice el ridículo por un Dumpling — me reí, aveces puedo ser muy infantil, me senté cómodamente sonriendo, tal vez solo quería conocerla..."

**Afuera..**

— Si, vaya que eres muy infantil Po. ¿Y solo ahí apareceré?, a lo mejor cuando llegue al palacio, lo haré lamer mis patas — dijo bajito la felina viendo sus pies, sonríe y vuelve a la lectura.

**Volviendo...**

**"**Veo los dos yuanes que me dio y sonrío.

— jejejeje, pero si dan dos por un yuan — muevo mis dedos con las monedas —Esperen un momento.. — de inmediato noto que en mis dedos no están mis invaluables sortijas — ¡Maldición! ¡Ladrona!.. — veo a ambos lados... Vibora sigue durmiendo después de tanto alboroto.. Abrí por primera vez la puerta y bajé sin que el carretero se diera cuenta, todo estaba frío, era otoño. Caminé hasta el callejón, entré en el y la busqué, pero no la vi.

— ¿Ha visto a una tigre pasar por aquí? — le pregunto a un tipo que estaba tirado por ahí.

— ..Guadalawiviflour — No, ni idea que me dijo voltee a ver otro lado estaba una anciana, fui con ella y le pregunté.

— Se fue por allá.. — a duras penas levantó el brazo para indicarme que es por unas escaleras a mi derecha. Como pude las subí terminando a arrastras.

— Mal.. malditas escaleras — y al ver al frente, ahí estaba ella — ¡Hey tu, espera! — me levanté.

— Oh, ho.. — hace una satírica reverencia y sonriendo sale corriendo. La seguí por el mismo camino, obviamente era mas rápida — ¡vamos, rápido lindo! — corriendo, me mostró las tres sortijas. Tiraba canastos, verduras, aldeanos.. No fueron problema esquivar — ¡lento! — dobla una esquina y salta una gradas... Se aprovecha de que.. ¡Me ahogo!.

— ¡Vuelve aquí!.. Detente.. Ha, ha.. Por favor.. — ella para bruscamente, nos vemos en un callejón sin salida — Ha, ha.. ya, entregame mis sortijas. Ella voltea y mueve sus dedos con las sortijas en ellos, me vuelve a sonreír.

— Oooww.. Pero ahora son mías, panda — salta, se agarra de una viga, se apoya en esta, salta hacia otra de esta a otra, se toma fuerte del tejado y salta elegantemente sobre el techo me guiña el ojo...

Corro hasta la pared derecha salto en ella, tomo la biga me balanceo en ella, tomo la otra y salto al tejado caigo frente a ella, hundiendo el techo y tambaleando un poco... Tenía tiempo de no hacer eso. Ella abre los ojos notablemente sorprendida.

— ¿¡Como rayos hiciste eso!? — retrocedió un poco y cuando resbaló empezó a correr en sus cuatro patas, aaah ya estoy cansado, solo corriendo..

Corrí, saltando tejados, no tan hábil con ella ni tan silencioso. Se notaba que estaba asustada, si ¿a quien no le asustaría ver un panda habilidoso?. Corría muy rápido esta felina, y me parecían horas de seguir en esto, mi vista se nubló y accidentalmente pisé una teja floja, por cosas del destino rodé techo abajo, rebotando como tal pelota.. a un lado de la felina que también bajaba por ese techo.

De lo poco que notaba mientras bajaba de esa manera, era la cara de la felina, de una combinación de susto y sorpresa. Salto del tejado y yo rodé a su dirección, ambos atravesamos una enorme ventana, le caí encima empujándola contra una cama. Cuando me levanté ella me dio un puñetazo limpio en la mejilla.

— ¡Auch! ¡¿Estas loca?!... — recibí otro aun mas duro, para ser una chica tiene una manos de acero."

**Afuera..**

Arquea una ceja, extiende su mano para verla.

— ¿Enserio?

**Volviendo**

"— ¡Pelea como hombre! — me grita, pero ni siquiera quería pelear.

— Mira, escucha, solo quiero mis sortijas.. no pelearé con una chica — le dije, pero ella me pegó una patada que me mandó a una mesa. Me levanto mareado.

— ¡Imagina que soy hombre, panzón!.

— ¡espera, no voy a pelear con una mujer, dije! — vaya que enserio pegaba duro esta gata, me dio otro golpe en la cara. — Aaarg.. Bueno si eso quieres. — a puño limpio le di un golpe en la cara.

— ¡Auch!, ¡idiota! — dijo tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

— Perdón, es que tu me dijiste.. — traté de disculparme, cuando de pronto ella me propina un duro golpe con su cabeza en mi frente.

— Golpeas como una nena — esto era demasiado, me golpea y me dice nena. Venga otro golpe, le di uno uno mas en la cara.

— ¡¿Mas duro gata infeliz?! — me da otro golpe de lleno en la cara, y vamos, le devolví el suyo.

— Golpeas como mujercita — me da otro, auch este también dolió, me importó un comino y le di una patada el maullido de gato se escuchó, se levantó con la intensión de embestirme, ambos chocamos las manos haciendo fuerza uno contra el otro.

Teníamos las manos juntas, entrelazadas, las frentes unidas, nos veíamos a los ojos... Claro, sangrabamos, nuestras caras eran de rabia y eran miradas furtivas..

— ¡gata estúpida, ladrona devuelve mis sortijas!

— ¡No!, ¡me pertenecen ahora, animal imbécil!.. — me dio una patada a la pierna y yo... Emm.. Toqué por accidente su pecho. La derribe, fácilmente se puso de pie, me volvió a golpear, yo hice lo mismo.

Entre tantos golpes y palabras mal intencionadas, la empecé a ver como alguien que conocía toda mi vida, raro lo sé. Al parecer ella hacia lo mismo, pues en su rostro una sonrisa se dibujó cuando me golpeó. En un momento intenso de cólera ambos íbamos a chocar la cabeza con la del otro, pero como nos dolía vacilamos haciendo que nuestros rostros quedaran muy juntos.

— ¡Hay no ibas a besarme!

— ¡No, yo no iba a besarte! — dije sosteniendo mi cabeza

— ¡Si, lo ibas a hacer! ¡Que asco!

— No lo iba a hacer... Esta bien hagamos esto de nuevo, lo del cabezazo.

Ambos accedimos, y de igual manera íbamos a chocar las cabezas, pero de nuevo vacilamos y paso lo mismo..

— ¡Lo haces de nuevo!

— ¿¡Yo!?, ¡tu eres la que quiere besarme! — me golpea.

— Callaré idiota — ah, se sonrojó. Tras unos minutos de dura pelea e insultos.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, nena? — le dije incitando a que me pegue otra vez, lo hace, falla y la golpeo. Ella me patea justo en la cara, la empujo, vuelve y me golpea... La golpeo y la mando a caer encima de la cama, corro y justo cuando iba a levantarse atrapo sus muñecas y levanto el puño para golpearla, pero..

— Quitate de encima si no me harás el amor

— ¿¡QU-QUE DE-DEMONIOS!? YO NO TE LO VOY A HACER.

— ¿No me lo vas a hacer? — dijo descaradamente, ¿como se le atreve decir eso?. Frunci el entrecejo y me quité de encima, estaba mareado, a dolorido y herido por tanto golpe.

— Aaaahhh... Quedate con las sortijas, no me las darás hasta que te mate — caí sentado al suelo, todo me daba vueltas, después de tal paliza ¿a quien no?. En lo que sostuve mi cabeza para dejarla quieta, siento que ella deja caer todo su peso en el suelo a mi lado.. se sentó conmigo. Ella se queja tocándose el pómulo derecho.

— No golpeas nada mal... para ser un panda — Me pica con su codo. ¿Que le pasa? me roba, golpea y ahora quiere hacer las pases. — Jejeje... je.. je.. — disminuyó su tono al ver mi cara seria, notablemente enfadado.

— ¿Con que derecho me hablas, gata, ladrona y descarada? — le dije después de lavantarme y verla con mi cejó fruncido.

— Típico de los pandas... arrogantes, gruñones y desconsiderados — cierra sus ojos y tira la mano hacia atrás, ¿Quien se cree?.

— ¿Arroga...?, lo dice esta ladrona — la señale como si fuese para varios.

— Yo.. no robo.

— ¿y mis sortijas?

— estaban en el lugar, en el momento.. y persona equivocada... — me sonrie , se limpia los labios de la sangre... en eso me fije que se quito la pintura negra que traía. Deja la sonrisa y deja caer los bigotes — Yo robo a personas como tú, ricas, sin escrúpulos y arrogantes... ¡A los pandas! — se levanta rapidamente, e de admitir que me intimodó un poco tenerla cerca, con ese cejó fruncido, sus ojos carmín... y esos temblorosos dientes. — Todos ustedes son una peste... gordos, llenándose de deliciosos platillos.. — me da la espalda y empieza a caminar de un lado a otro — ...rodeados de esplendorosos lujos, nunca salen de su.. 'pequeño reino' allá en las montañas... nadie entra allá si no es de su raza... y ¡tu vienes y me golpeas!.. — me señala, bueno varias cosas son ciertas, nadie entra a los palacios si no es panda... no desde que yo era niño. Pero sé que no somos malas personas y para que venga alguien y lo diga...

— Yo salí, de 'ese reino', no somos todo eso que piensas, es mas no molestamos a nadie..

— No se preocupan por nadie...

— ¿Y tu si?, mira... me has robado. — me apunté a mi mismo.

— Si, me preocupo... tengo que comer... — baja la cabeza — tengo bocas que alimentar — eso ultimo me llamó la atención.

— ¿Quienes?... — pregunte ablandando mi carácter, es mentiras que un panda no se preocupa por nadie.

—(me da la espalda a la ventana) Eso.. no te incumbe.. — veo como sus manos se unen y mueven, y cuando menos lo esperé las sortijas cayeron a mis pies — Quedatelas, llorón, niño de mami... — Genial... ese sentimiento de culpa me está comiendo vivo, ¿Por que no pensar que es otra sucia artimaña para salirse con la suya?, eso pensaría, solo que esta vez no.

La chica tigre apoya su mano en la ventana, seguro iba a saltar; cuando ésta se queja de dolor y cae sobre su rodilla. Recogiendo las sortijas, me le aproximo y la ayudo a levantarse, la felina estaba molesta hehe, se quitó mis manos de encima.

— Te lastimarás si saltas, a duras penas te levantas..

— ¿Y POR QUE SERÁ? — dijo sarcástica, se notaba, dándome la cara.

De todas maneras cuando menos lo esperé, la estaba cargando en mis brazos, al puro estilo novia. Ella tenia los brazos cruzados, su vista al frente; se notaba que le dolía el pómulo izquierdo, sus bigotes no dejaban de moverse.

— Oye... — me le dirigí — Lo siento mucho, por golpearte y... todo eso que ha sucedido. — la voltee a ver, pero ni una sola palabra, ni un movimiento. —(suspiro) Has de pensar que todos los pandas somos así de brutos... — no estaba seguro de si me respondería, pero para mi sorpresa si lo hizo.

— Si, lo son... en especial tu, ¿Te atreves a golpear a esta dama? — Un burlón quejido salio de mi, no podía evitarlo — Si, burlate... — mientras salíamos del lugar, no hubo mas conversación hasta... — además, pegas como niña. — No dije nada, y una vez salido la solté y esta cayó al piso. Solo escuché su quejido.

— Escucha: En mi raza, es deshonroso dejar a un rival en tu estado.. — ella se levanta.

— ¿Y me mataras, para que deje mi sufrimiento? — se que lo decía de broma. — Estoy bien.

— No, no seas tonta... tengo que asegurarme de que llegues a tu casa a salvo. — al mencionar tal cosa ella se sobresalto y me abrió los ojos.

— ¿Mi... casa? — dijo desviando la mirada.

— Si, esa donde vives, pequeña delincuente... dices que robas a gente, para comer ¿No?

— No me saques en cara eso. Ahora vete, estaré bien puedo ir yo sola, ve a tu palacio, a comer plantas y ricos platillos... — esta empieza a caminar sin siquiera voltear a verme, seguro piensa que la dejare ir. Tengo que ver a quiénes "Alimenta" , si hace esto por necesidad o malicia. La seguiré..

.

— Aaahh.. deja de seguirme, panda tonto — dice fastidiada. Yo caminaba a tan sólo 10 pasos atrás.

— Ya te dije que no... iré a tu casa, me asegurarse de que llegues a salvo — si, que excusa tan barata. Ella choca la mano en la frente y luego coloca una mano en un portón de ,madera, algo desgastado por el agua y los años.

— Bien, entonces hasta luego. — me tira una mirada de mala muerte — aquí vivo, estoy a salvo, me siento bien... ya... vete ¿si? — dijo con fastidio.

Empuja tal puerta, y tras el vi un patio grande, rebosante de niños que jugaban entre si. Una casa grande se levantaba al fondo, dos piso; casa estilo tradicional de madera, maltratada por los años. Quede asombrado... esa campanilla colgada del árbol.. me es familiar.

— Wou... — pasé adelante y la tigre se puso al frente y me empujó.. bueno trató de empujarme, exclamando el ya típico, vete. Cuando una voz se alzó.

— ¿Quien te acompaña, hija mía? — Vi, era un panda rojo, baja estatura y orejón, con su bastón, señal de que los años le pesan. La tigre se exaltó y dio la vuelta inmediatamente, chocando su espalda conmigo.

— Padre. Él... él no es nadie, ya se iba..."

**Afuera..**

— espera, ¿Orejon, y de baja estatura?, ¿El maestro Shifu?... ¿Como padre?.. Jeh

**De vuelta.**

**"— **no veo que se quiera ir, ven, pasa panda.. — me hace una señal que vaya con él. Todos los niños habían callado y estaban en hileras, formando un camino. Escalofriante.

Ya adentro y con la tigre a un lado tapándose la cara de fastidio.

—(sentándose) veo que ya conoces a mi hija...

— No realmente, ni su nombre sé.. — tome asiento, frente aquella mesa. Que era en realidad era una corteza de árbol gruesa.

— Presentate, hija — le dijo a la felina con una sonrisa, forzosa.

—(susurra) Papá, es un panda..

— EH, escuché eso..

— Tu callate — el panda rojo la voltea a ver — (suspira) Soy Tigresa, ¿Contento?

— Po, igual un gusto conocerlos — dije sonriendo, reverenciandome, el aciano hace lo mismo.

— ¿Y que te trae por aquí, Po?

— Pues, verá tuve un encuentro con su traviesa hija.

— ¿Y que hizo esta vez? — la felina negaba con sus manos, casi rogándome que no le dijera, vamos no seamos tan malos.

— Aplastó mi último dumpling, me engatusó con sus coqueteos y me robó dos de mi sortijas, causa que la perseguí y al atraparla nos agarramos a golpes.. y bueno aquí estoy asegurándome de que esta bien.. — El panda rojo tenia un tic en el ojo y voltea a ver a su hija, lentamente. Ella se le movía el pecho muy rápido, señal de susto, cómico.

— ¿Que tu que?, Tigresa

— Y eso que no le conté que quería besarme — ful-mi-né

— ¿QUE?... Tigresa, tu, de todos los que vivimos aquí has logrado sacarme de quicio muchas veces, me desobedeces, manchas la imagen de este hogar... robando, estafando..

— Pero lo hago para..

— ¡No!, ¡No!, ¡No! — se levanta, bruscamente de su asiento — ¡Me decepcionas con tus actos!, ¿Que clase de persona seras?, No permitiré que... — a media oración, este se queja llevando una mano a su pecho, para luego respirar hondo.

— ¿Esta bien señor Shifu? — no dude en ayudarlo. La felina tenia lágrimas rodando por sus mejilla. Ella se levanta y sale por una puerta detrás de ella, cubriéndose la cara y sollozando.

— Si, perdona esta falta de respeto a tu persona, panda. — se repuso y volvió a sentar.

— No, en cambio, las disculpas van de mi parte, vine a perturbar su paz y de ella. — voltee a ver esa puerta por donde salio.

— Ella es joven, piensa que haciendo estas acciones hará bien... no es la primera vez que lo hace. Aquí pasamos días, oscuros, grandes hambrunas a causa del poco dinero que obtenemos... ella se ha encargado de traer el alimento.. yo ya no puedo — dijo triste, aquella voz baja y débil, y la fuerza con la que estrujaba su bastón me hacían pensar muchas cosas. — Lamento no poder darte una taza de té.. — me dijo volteando a ver una alacena vacía. Maldicion, la culpa me corroe.

— ¿Y todos los niños? — dije con timidez, tomandome de las orejas y apollado en aquella corteza. Me sonríe.

— Cinco de ellos, los quintillizos viven con nosotros los demás son sus amigos, por suerte las madres de ellos les dan de comer algo — dijo apenado el señor — y de vez en cuando, ellos comparten con nosotros.. — refiriéndose a los cinco leopardos de las nieves. Encima de la mesa había un trozo de pan.

— Sabe, si no hubiera detenido a su... hija, ustedes — dije con arrepentimiento, culpa, tristeza y muchas cosas que ahora me están dando vueltas en el estomago.

— No, gracias en cambio... Detienes a tan joven niña de encaminarse en los malos pasos. — me sonríe y con dificultad se levanta para irse afuera con los niños.

Una casa, señal de años y alegrías que se desvanecen en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; agujeros en torno a la pared, luz innecesaria... tengo que ayudar a esta familia.

.

Me levanté y salí afuera a buscarla. No fue difícil, estaba como cualquier felino, encima de una rama de unos de los varios y frondosos arboles que estaban ahí.

— Hey, tú ¿Estas bien? — caminé hasta estar bajo de ella.

— Vete. — dijo sin emoción, estaba recostada en la rama, y su cola se balanceaba.

— Lo siento, no sabia la situación en que vivían.. — ella golpea el árbol, una bellota me cae en la frente. — bien, ¿Que quieres que haga para solucionar esto? — dije no muy seguro de lo que en realidad significaba. Ella rueda en la rama y por fin me da la cara, una muy triste y húmeda.. (?

— Nada Po, no quiero que hagas nada.. solo vete, no quiero hablar, menos contigo. — me aproximé mas y me senté en el pasto. — Aaahh — otra vez ese alarido de fastidio, solo que mas débil. — ¿Que quieres? — dijo de igual manera.

— Quiero.. solo... hablar

— ¿No te cansas de fastidiar?

— ¿Y tu no te cansas de no ser fastidiada? — dije para romper el hielo, ella golpea la rama, otra bellota me cae en la frente. — ¿Cuantos años tienes?

— Que te importa.

— Hum.. te ves de 40...

— tengo casi veinte, ¿Que te pasa? — se levanta y sienta en la rama.

— Enserio eres una niña — dije viéndola detalladamente, no se veía de veinte, se ve mayor. — yo tengo veinticuatro.

— ¿Te pregunté? — que carácter.

— No, jejejeje, es para que lo supieras. — disimulé.

— Como sea, no me interesa... ni siquiera se por que hablo con un estúpido panda.. — de nuevo se acuesta y me da la espalda.

— ¿Por que odias a los de mi raza?

— Que te importa.. deja de fastidiarme.

— me importa porque soy un panda... — me interrumpe con un "_te felicito"_ — que me insultes, merece una explicación. — ella golpea el árbol y otra bellota me cae encima. — ¡Ya deja de hacer eso!

— Jmjmjm.. — una linda risa sale de ella, cual me deja sordo y estupefacto.

— Que linda risa tienes.. — dije sin pensar.

— Ahora, ¿Quien coquetea? — no pude evitar sonrojarme. — detesto los pandas, porque se cree que están por encima de todos, con sus lujos, terrenos y todas esas cosas de ambiciosos.

— Ah, que raro. De donde vengo me han enseñado que todos somos iguales, donde estemos, como seamos... tiene que haber otra razón por que nos odias. — respondí con toda mi sabiduría, ella se deja caer de la rama cayendo de pie.

— Si, como digas. ¿No tienes que irte a ti palacio, niño rico? — se cruza de brazos, taña arrogante. Me levanto.

— ¿Y dejarte aquí, sola y empieces a robar de nuevo?, No. Me quedo. — Pasé a su lado viéndola de reojo con una sonrisa ladina.

— Te detesto, ¿Sabes?, y no porque seas panda — me dijo a secas con su cara pesada.

Estuve un día entero con ellos, no la pasé mal, fue divertido, excepto Tigresa y sus comentarios sarcásticos de mal humor. Me presente antes los 'Hermanitos' de Tigresa: Yang, Yeng, Ying, Yong y Yung... si, no son los nombres mas originales que había escuchados, pero les quedaron genial, en especial a Yong y Ying, las niñas de ojos azules. Decidí, ya que en parte la culpa la tengo yo, empeñar mis valiosas sortijas. Debo admitir que mi aparición en esos barrios si fue muy escandalosa, al llegar a la casa de empeños todos se inclinaron ante mi; eso no gusto mucho a mi acompañante, Tigresa.

— Jejejeje, se que es raro que esté por aquí, pero no es necesario que tengan tanto respeto, ¿Si? — dije mas por salvarme de esa cara de "Gata brava" que tenia ella.

Empeñé las sortijas, y por ser yo tuvimos mucha ganancia. Invertimos bien, comida, ropa, y otras cosas que seguro ayudarían a esa familia, claro también puse de mi dinero, no mucho. No olvidaré la cara que puso el felina cuando le compré una muda de ropa y zapatos nuevos.

.

— Gracias, Po — estaba sentado frente a la mesa, me dijo el señor Shifu

— No tiene que darme las gracias, señor. — dije tratando de despegar a Ying de mi brazo y Yung de mi pierna, niños.

— Eres lo mejor que ha traído mi hija, Tigresa, quien debo un disculpa del como te traté hoy... ¿me perdonas?

— Claro papá — ella le brinda una sonrisa. Yo la pico con el codo y le guiño, claro que puso una cara de fastidio, pero se que sonrió.

Todos estábamos a la mesa, una humilde cena, una gran y nueva familia y muchas sonrisas; un ambiente perfecto. Hasta que recordé que en el palacio nadie sabia donde estaba, me estarán buscando...

— ¿Te quedaras? — dijo uno de los niños a mi lado.

— No digas esas cosas Yang... — regaña la agua fiestas a mi lado.

— Ya anocheció, deberías quedarte esta noche, Po — dijo el amable señor. Tigresa rueda los ojos.

— Jajaja.. Si a ella le molesta, pues claro que me quedaré. — dije sonriendo, ella se choca la frente.

Era muy de noche, ayudé a la felina a acostar a cada uno de los leopardos, las niñas en un cuarto y los niños en otro ambos contiguos. Yang, Yeng y Yung son unos diablillos, tuve que quedarme en la habitación hasta que se durmieran. Al salir ella estaba allí.

— Ven, te mostraré tu habitación.. — la seguí hasta el final del pasillo, no me extrañaría que me llevara a un armario. Pero no; en cambio entramos a una habitación, pequeña, pero acogedora.

— ¿es tu cuarto?... por que si es así, no esperes que pase nada — dije de broma, me gane un puñetazo en la cara, auch..

—(sonrojada) No seas idiota, jamas lo haría con un panda.. — se tapa el rostro para ocultarmelo.

— ¿Y tu no eras la que queria hacerlo?, en aquella habitación — le hice ojitos para molestar y rematando la vi de pies a cabeza, linda figura.

— ¿QUE?, NO... No se de que hablas. — ah, me dijo sonrojada.

— Si, si lo dijiste..

— ¡Aaahh duermete imbécil!

— Jajajajaja... buenas noches, primor — me tira la puerta cerrandola.

Con esa imagen mental me dormí, para despertar al día siguiente... un techo bajo, un cuadro de loto encima del marco de la puerta y una cama dura, pero acogedoramente dolorosa, tenia algo de dolor de espalda.

Salí, salude a todos. Al cabo de minutos de platica con el señor Shifu, el desayuno estaba listo. ¿Quien cocinaba?.. decía en mis adentros viendo la sopa de fideos para luego ver una taza de dumplings asomarse por mi derecha.

— Ten. Por el que te aplasté ayer — Una tigre cocinera, que prepara mi comida favorita, fideos y dumplings... estoy enamorado, obvio no lo voy a decir, pero podría ser cierto.

— Me enamoraría de ti, si no fueras tan seria — esta bien, si lo dije, pero dudo que se de cuenta que es cierto.

— Se que babeas por mi, desde que me viste — dijo sentándose y llevando un dumpling a su boca. Yo... quede estupefacto, ¿Como lo sabe?..

— Te has de preguntar como lo se.. — ¿Que?, esto me asusta. — No te asustes, tu cara de idiota al verme lo dice todo — ¿Que?, ¿como...? ¿es bruja o que?..

— Yo... no tengo palabras...

— Idiota. — rueda los ojos — ¿A que hora te vas? — mientras yo como con par de palillos, ella toma los dumpling con sus garras.

— Estaba... por... irme — dije arrastrando las palabras, viéndola como, no sé, ¿bicho raro?

— Deja de verme como bicho raro, pareces retrasado.

— ¡Deja de hacer eso!

— ¿Que cosa?.. — mejor no pienso en nada.

— Nada. — Entra el señor Shifu a la cocina, y voltea a ver a su hija, brindándole una sonrisa, seguido de un gesto con los ojos. Hubo silencio un momento.

— Po. — llama la bruja — siento... siento haber dicho tantas cosas de ti, de tu raza ayer.

— No te preocupes...

— Perdón por no agradecer por todo lo que hiciste por nosotros... estoy agradecida. — dijo, se nota que estuvo practicándolo por un buen tiempo, seguro en la noche. — come, que se enfriaran.. los hice para ti.. — así como ayer huyó, lo hizo esta vez, solo que de vergüenza.

Tigresa, es una chica muy linda, su carácter es rudo, lo se, pero detrás de ello esta un ángel de carácter, apenas la conozco y ya se demasiado de ella.

— Espero volverte a ver, Po... todos lo esperamos — dijo el panda rojo a voz de todos. Hacemos las respectivas reverencias.

— Tengalo por seguro, Shifu.. Adiós Chicos — al agacharme los cinco felinos me abrazan diciéndome un estridente 'Adiós', claro, no sera la ultima vez que los veamos. Abracé a todos, solo falta Tigresa. Estaba en la gran puerta de madera, esta al verme se oculta detrás detrás afuera, fui con ella.

— Nos veremos pronto, niño mimado. — cruzada de brazos con aquella sonrisa.

— Jajajaja, claro... evita andar robando.. consigue en trabajo, algo honesto.. me daré cuenta si haces lo contrario.

— No lo hace, ten fe en mi, Po. — me sonríe.

— La tengo. Hey quería verte conla muda nueva.. — ella se sonroja.

— Jmjmjm... tendrás que venir y verme de nuevo, lindo — otra vez esa sonrisa cuando pasó lo del dumpling.

Me acerque a ella, un paso al frente, ella dio uno atrás, sin despegar esa sonrisa acercando mi rostro al suyo, como imán al metal, sentía como sus blancos labios me atraían...

— No veremos pronto, Tigresa. — vi como ella puso una cara de sorpresa y me fui, vociferando un... Adiós."

**Afuera... **

— ¿Solo eso?.. — dijo la felina acostada en la cama, examinando la hoja, viendo si había mas — ¿Y mi beso? — Se tapa la boca, lo dijo muy alto —(suspira) ...Quiero un beso... Nadie me a besado jamas.

En eso el estruendoso sonido del Gong sonó, amaneció mientras leía, ella sabia que tenia que levantarse... y estar parada frente a su habitacion y a Po.

**Y luego de millones de siglos termine el capitulo, me estube mas de tres semanas haciéndolo (colejioputo), y bueno ¿que les pareció?, ¿te gustó?, nueva historia xD jajaja el próximo capitulo les encantará, sera de esos pervertidos al estilo Skirrel así que no te lo pierdas jajaja gracias por haber comentado, amigos y darme las fuerzas de seguir con este y mis otros fic, chao, comenten plis.**

**shadow: ¿**Como que voy a morir en 5 días?, Oh no morí!, ah, no espera, revivi xD

**Lordzore: **que barbaridad :v con esa contraseña jajaja gracias por comentar!

**jeffersongongora: **jajajajaja tus comentarios son muy inspiradores, y me motivan a seguir aparte son graciosos xD jajajaja son otro rollo baja gracias por cometar

**Black Rose -IMZ: D: aiuda esta tipa me quiere meter un consola en donde las arañas tejen el nido xD **Jajajajaja no fregues, "Amor mio" Huy vos xD como quisiera, te saludare perrita! Chao besos ! Jajajaja

**AlienHeart1915: Oscuridad hay **que hacer rudo a **AlienHeart1915, ** :D jajajaja gracias por comentar, no es tan siniestro

**nina23:** lamentablemente no pude no tardar xD hey tiempo de no saludarte. saludos!

**IECS: ** mil disculpas viejo! Y bueno a tu 'secreto' como dicen por ahí 'a darle con el látigo' xD baja

**pauli2000: Seeeeee todos mis capis son sexys :3 gracias**

**CrWolf: **No, para que mil aplausos para ti, tu y tu comentario fueron muy alentadores de los que mas me alargaron, obra de arte, no creo pero Gracias a ti lector :,)

**Leonard kenway: **¡En el próximo cap viene tu retoestoyemosiomado de escribirlo! Sera algo subido!

**Mngxing**: ¡Yo soy un panda! XD llevame, jajajJa bueno grafías por comentar


	6. Chapter 6 Eres mi Fantasía

_**Hoooooolas hey volví con este cap nuevo sacadito del horno, amo este tipo de historias, Y MAS POR QUE ME LA PASE A CATEGORIA 'M' AAAAAHHHH HOY HABRÁ ESCENAS EXPLÍCITAS PARA NUESTROS OJOS XD Disfruten la sexy lectura jajaja..**_

_***Algo importante* Sobre mi fic anterior el cual actualizare pronto, ESTACIONES DE AMOR, si ya se a algunos no les gusto (si, hablo de ustedes a los que no les gusto) xD Les diré la verdad... caí en una depresión que vieran, hasta pensé en borrar esa historia xD pero de ahí me puse a pensar "Donde dos o tres en mi nombre están, ahí estaré" y resulta que la trama esta hecha así xD así que si no te gusta una historia original, (como la antes dicha), en la que Tigresa tenga accion no la leas y ya jajaja... yo escribo Herotismos, y lo saben.. de mi esperen lo que sea chavos, gracias a los que disfrutan de leer mis historias, a los que leen y no comentan, a los que siguen mis historias y nunca han comentado gracias a todos USTEDES LECTORES POR SU APOYO! **__**TIPO4EVER**_

**Eres mi Fantasia**

Era un día de plenas locuras, días antes del gran festival de primavera, cual también tocaba ronda de vigilancia por el valle a nuestra buena maestra Tigresa junto a Po, cual no estaba presente con ella... de nuevo. Pues por reto de sus amigos la dejaron ir sola.

Esta iba por la calle principal estrujando su cola y chaleco; estaba empapada de agua lodosa.

— Que asco de día... — dijo extrayendo el agua sucia de su cola. Las voces de unos niños la sacan de su pensamiento.

— ¡Ahi esta la maestra Tigresa! — dijo una cerdita cual al lado de otras tres se le aproximaron. — Maestra Tigresa ¿Que le pasó? — esta rodó los ojos y seguido suspiró.

— Pelee con unos bandidos... — dijo seria sin siquiera verlas.

— Y el Guerrero Dragón no estaba para ayudarla — dijo otra cerdita.

— Yo-no-necesito- ayuda — dijo de mala gana — niñas, ¿Por que no van a jugar por ahí? — dijo con su mejor sonrisa haciendo ademanes. Estas se inclinan y se van correteando una tras otra.

La felina seguía caminando, incomoda por la humedad y la suciedad que sentía.

— "Se me esta metiendo entre..." — alcanzo a pensar cuando la voz del Sr. Ping la saca de ellos.

— Tigresa. — llama. Ella echa la cabeza para atrás soltando un suspiro de fastidio, voltea a su izquierda, ahí esta el ganso.

— Si señor Ping.

— Solo quería que me hicieras un favor... ¿Que te pasó? — dijo al final notando el desastre que era.

— No quiero hablar de eso ahora — se cruza de brazos — ¿Que favor?

— Bueno, no es mio... — tras la pared de la derecha sale la lince... Sir — estuvimos cocinando un rato, y me ayudó en el restaurante...

— Yo solo quería que le llevara esto a... Po — tras su espalda sacan una caja envuelta con una manta — son bocadillos, a él le gustan.

— "no soy tu sirviente tonta" — pensó la tigre — No. Ya me voy... — ella siguió por su camino, cuando la vos reprochante del ganso la detuvo.

— Tigresa, solo es un favor, vaya maestra del Kung fu.

— (acercándose) Bien. — toma bruscamente la caja a tal punto de rasgar un poco la manta con las garras — ...lo haré por usted señor Ping, no por ella — sale de ahí rápidamente. No podía dejar ver su orgullo ante el ganso padre de Po.

— ¿Cree que le caiga mal a la maestra, señor Ping? — dijo algo preocupada.

— La verdad... si, si le caes mal... pero se le pasará, ella es muy desconfiada con todo el mundo. Tranquila.

.

— "Soy la amble y simpática lince del valle de la Paz" — piensa mientras sube las escaleras — "soy doctora, cocino bien y vuelvo loco a los hombres..." idiota — dijo, abre la caja — ¿Que tienen estas cosas para que le gusten a Po? — dijo viendo el contenido de la caja, unas bolitas de harina, ni olor les sentía — ...Hasta yo podría hacérselas... — dijo insegura de eso, viendo abajo toma una y la mete en la boca. Su sabor era tan delicioso que se le hizo agua la boca — esta bien, están ricas... — dijo sin terminarla — ya, parezco tonta probando comida ajena — la escupe, pero antes de que tocada el piso la patea para devolverla a su boca —...pero si están ricas.

Al llegar al palacio se dispuso a buscar a los chicos, con media caja de bolitas de harina claro. Los encontró en el patio de entrenamientos. Lo extraño es que estaban Po y Mono parados encima de varas de bambú de aproximadamente un metro de alto y 2 pulgadas de ancho, haciendo equilibrio. Mono se tambaleaba y Po esta estático encima.

— ¿Que hacen? — pregunta la felina con la caja bien tapada en la mano.

— Mono retó a Po a hacer equilibrio encima de esas varas de bambú — respondió Grulla sin quitarles un ojos de encima.

— ¿Pero que te paso, Tigresa? — viéndola hecha un desastre. Ella la ve de reojo.

— Me tocó pelear **sola **contra unos bandidos — ve a Mantis que casi se ríe — ¿Cuanto llevan ahi?

— Hora y media.. — responde Grulla.

— ¿Tanto?, veo que Po está ganando. — sonríe — ¡Mono te están ganando sabes!

Este la voltea a ver y al hacerlo pierde total equilibrio de su cuerpo cayendo de bruces al suelo.

— No se vale, fue culpa de Tigresa. — se levanta dando excusa.

— Si, claro.. acepta que estabas por rendirte. — dijo Víbora

— ¡Nunca! — lo voltean a ver — ...bueno si, perdí.

— Ya Po, ganastes. — le dijo Víbora, este no responde, seguía allí un pie sobre su rodilla, las manos juntas y la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo.

— Que concentración.. — Dijo Mantis sobre la cabeza de ella.

— Por fin aprendió a concentrarse — Dijo Tigresa. Mono toma la otra vara y le pica la panza. No pasa nada, luego la frente... Po se reclina y suelta un ronquido. — ¡Po! — grita Tigresa, este cae como piedra al suelo, levantando hasta polvo. Todos empiezan a reírse.

— Si, que concentración... jajajajaja.

— Pero te ganó... dormido Uuuuhhh... — le digo burlándose Grulla.

Tigresa lo ayuda a levantarse..

— Bien hecho guerrero Dragón.

— ¿Ah?, ¿que?.. ¿que pasó?.. — despertándose.

— buena técnica de equilibrio.. — dice desde el fondo Víbora.

— jejejejeje... ¿Paz interior?. — dijo recuperando sus fuerzas.

— Ten.. le lo manda.. emm.. el señor Ping. — Po las toma.

— ¡Genial!... ¿No fue papá cierto? — dijo burlón viendo a su amiga.

— Amm..

— ¡Amigos tienen que probar esto!, los hizo Sir, son deliciosos. — dijo dejando a Tigresa atrás con el cejo fruncido — Ven Tigresa, tienes que probarlos también. Oigan, que pocos envió.. — voltea a ver a Tigresa disimuladamente con un sonrisa, ella estaba tiesa después de sentir su mirada. — ¿Quieres? — le extiende unos después de repartirlos. Le guiña el ojo.

— No, sabes, es que tengo que irme a dar un baño.. estoy hecha un asco.. — dijo apenada de que la descubrieran, primer acto de gula que comete.

— Po... — llama Grulla — aquí adentro hay una notita — rápido este se alza en vuelo y aterriza en el techo.

— ¡Grulla ven acá y devuelvemela! — dijo Po, seguro Sir la dejo ahí.

— ¡Leela! — grita Mantis.

—(aclarando la vos) "Po, espero que te hayan gustado mis mini dumplings. Quiero invitarte hoy a mi casa y pre-sen-tarte-un-par-de-amigos.. — lee Grulla dándole un tono mas picaresco. Todos se tapan la boca escuchando mientras el se jala de las orejas — ...espero que vengas sin falta al caer el sol. Nos vemos" Huy alguien tiene un cita hoy...

— ¡Cuando bajes de allí te mataré Grulla! — dijo sonrojado Po.

— ¿Un par de amigos eh? — dijo burlón Mono poniendo sus manos frente al pecho, subiéndolas y bajándolas. Tigresa lo ve con un ceja alzada ¿A que se refería?.. hasta que le cayó.

— ¡NO! — ¡¿Que?! — Dicen a la vez Po y Tigresa atrás de él. Todos ríen.

— ya dejen al pobre... tendrá una cita hoy — defiende Víbora.

— ¿Como que una cita? — pregunta Tigresa, sin siquiera saberlo.

— cof cof celos cof— bromea Mono. Tigresa lo ve de reojo.

— Yo te ayudaré a que todo salga bien esta noche, Po..

— Pero yo no...

— Te diré como debes actuar y que hacer y no hacer... — lo empuja. Tigresa solo loa ve extrañada.

— ¡O!... — levanta la voz Mantis — ...hacemos mas interesante esta situación con un reto.

— Siii.. oye buena idea.. — afirma Mono, seguido Grulla desde el techo.

— ¿Para que un reto? — pregunta Víbora, Mantis salta a su hombro y se lo dice al oído, luego en ella se levanta una gran sonrisa — ¡Si, un reto!

— verán — empieza Mantis — mirate Tigresa estas hecha un asco.. necesitas un baño.

— ¿Y por culpa de quien estoy así?...

— No estamos buscando culpables... — dijo Mantis — ...y tu Po, increíble que vayas a una cita así.. necesitas un baño.

— ¿Que? — dice con un escalofrío.

— resumiendo: ambos tomaran un baño... **juntos **— O.O.O.O

— ¡Yo lo mato! — Tigresa se le abalanza encima intentándolo atrapar, pero por su tamaño es muy difícil...

— No, no, no, no.. de ninguna manera tomare un baño con... ella, es una niña. — dijo queriéndose zafar de esa.

— ¿que, quieres bañarte con un chico? — pregunta en broma Víbora mientras Tigresa aun intenta atrapar a Mantis.

— No, no es eso... lo que quiero decir es que... es raro... ¿No cree que se pasan con esta? — Grulla empieza a descender a un lado de Mono.

— ¿Ustedes cree que nos estamos pasando? — pregunta Mono.

— Ummm.. no, para nada. — dijo Grulla.

— Nop — dice Ví se acerca con Mantis agarrado de las antenas, lo tira a los pies de Mono.

— De ninguna manera haré esta estupidez... están locos.

— Tigresa, prometiste hacer todos los retos que los pongamos hacer a ustedes dos.

— ¡Pero esto es como meter a dos y esperar a que salgan cuatro! — todos la empiezan a ver entre sorprendidos y extrañados que eso saliera de su boca — emm... mejor me callo — se da media vuelta muy avergonzada de eso. Como que leer ciertas historias la han dañado mentalmente, o eso piensa.

— como sea ella no quiere, yo no quiero... fin de la historia...

Víbora va donde su amiga y se le pone de frente para susurrarle su buenas intenciones.

— Tigresa, esta es una oportunidad para que tomen confianza entre ustedes dos, que fortalezcan ese lazo de amigos que tienen... tal vez así arreglen las cosas — dice susurrando, ella toma conciencia, en parte tenia razón ellos dos habían pasado de ser grandes amigos a solo amigos, tenia que hacer algo...

— No se Víbora, es algo tonto si es en el baño... además él no quiere.

— ¿Que otra oportunidad tienes?, ya casi no están juntos ustedes dos... cuando lo pierdas habrás deseado esta oportunidad. — Víbora se le aparta y se pone a ver como los demás convencían al panda, cual a cada rato volteaba a verlas.

— Esta bien... — Víbora voltea — pero no volveré a hacer un reto que se le parezca a esto, ¿entendido?

—(sonríe) claro, ya pensaba que te habías vuelto aburrida de nuevo..

— Yo no soy aburrida...

Ambos, Po y Tigresa se acercaron hasta quedar de frente a solo un metro...

— ¿Segura que quieres hacerlo?

— Nunca pensé decir esto, pero te espero en el baño... — dijo inexpresiva de brazos cruzados.

— Esta bien...

— Y ustedes — refiriéndose a los demás — no quiero que espien... sabré si están ahí, tengo un buen olfato.. — dijo de la misma manera.

— No, no espiaremos, ¿verdad chicos? — ellos lo juran.

Ambos se retiraron a lados contrarios, Tigresa se dirigió a las habitaciones y Po al baño.

Ella entra, echa seguro y suspira venia casi aguantando la respiración.

— Que tonta fui al aceptar... ¿Que se supone que haga cuando este allá? — se sienta en el banquillo y se cruza de brazos a pensar. — Bien, estaremos solos por unos minutos, sin ropa.. solo nos cubrirá el agua.. ¿que se supone que haga?... — encima de la cama ve alguna de esas historias que ha estado sacando del cofre del panda, varias subidas de tono. Empieza a pensar burlescamente. — Hehehe... no, eso no...

Se para y empieza a desvestirse, quitarse esas prendas sucias por lodo y agua. Primero el chaleco, pero antes sin verse al espejo, se pone de perfil.

—(suspira) la verdad es que este chaleco cubre demasiado de mi... — se lo quita desabrochándose lo ganchitos, al quitárselo estaban unas vendas color hueso, sumamente apretadas, pero cualquiera podía notar unas leves curvaturas. — pero estas vendas lo cubren todos — se quita el gancho que lo sostenía y empieza a desenvolverlas, no pudo evitar un quejido de dolor y la gran cantidad de aire que respiró. — debo empezar a dejarlas libres un par de días — sonríe al verlas — te arrepentirías de lo que dices Po, si las vieras. — las agarra con las manos y las masajea un poco eran de tamaño medio, pequeñas comparadas con las de la lince, cosa que la hace pensar. — Ah... digamos que Po las ve, ¿Que pensará..? — frunce el ceño y voltea a ver aquellos escritos sobre su cama.. había leído historias como "Estaciones de Amor", "Apetito Carnal", "Nuestra Vida Cotidiana" y "Un engaño por estar Contigo" todas eran fantasías eróticas con ellas. Tocan su puerta — ¡Ah!, ya-ya voy... — apresuradamente coge lo primero que ve para taparse y se dirige a la puerta. Por su suerte fue la sabana de la cama, arrastró todo.

— Tigresa, ve, Po espera allá.. — dice Víbora que era la que tocaba.

— Entonces que espere, no saldré de aquí hasta ordenar mis pensamientos... — dijo dándose media vuelta.

— ¿Asustada?...

—(ladea la cara) ¿Quien no?, que te vean desnuda es vergonzoso — dijo sonrojándose, reafirmando su agarre en la sabana que la cubría.

— Pero solo sera esta vez — dice con una sonrisa — ...además puedes demostrarle lo equivocado que está cuando te decía, plana, arrugada, amargada y que parecías chico — todas esas cosas en boca de Po, aunque fuera de broma, dolían y rememorarlo ahora hacia el mismo efecto.

— Pero varias de esa cosas pueden ser cier...

— No, mirate — Víbora con la cola le da un giro dejándola frente al espejo — plana no eres, yo lo veo — refiriéndose al volumen de su pecho; cual cubre de inmediato con sus brazos — ¿arrugada y que pareces chico?, no, no lo creo... — dándola a notar su figura — ...ahora, amargada lo eres, no lo niego, pero puedo decir por todos los hombres del mundo que ver tu sonrisa es lo que mas añoran y lo que es mas hermoso de ti. Sonríe. — le brinda una sonrisa a su amiga, para ella verla feliz era lo que deseaba. La felina le sonríe, y se sonríe a si misma viendo su reflejo.

— Tienes razón, no me importa lo que digan todos, soy bella. Me voy, tengo una cita — la reptil sonrie arqueando una ceja — ...digo, un baño que tomar.. — sale de la habitación, rostro en alto y con aquella sonrisa.

— Creo que deberías llevar una toalla ¿no crees? — diciendo ya que llevaba la manta de la cama de arrastras envuelta en ella.

.

El baño era algo hecho a lo tradicional, por no decir que solo cuatro paredes cubrían las aguas de un riachuelo de agua tibia. Había un 'chorro' y una basta área plana inundaba de dichas aguas.

Po se encontraba a un lado de la entrada corrediza, tirando piedras al vacío, en eso ve que ella se acerca. Traía puesto una bata roja de algodón tejido, cruzada de brazos y algo seria.

— Hola — saluda Po

— Si, si... terminemos con esto, ¿te parece?... entra tu primero — dijo haciendo ademán de que entrara, sonríe.

—(?) Esta bien... — Po entra, este se sienta en el agua tibia y se recuesta en la orilla cerca de la saliente del agua, luego ella entra, y sin voltear cierra la puerta, echa seguro a tal y queda viendo a Po.

— ¿Enserio te bañaras con ropa? — dijo divertida, viendo que él chapoteaba un poco el agua, y veía sus piernas cubiertas por su pantalón remendado de siempre.

— Si. No iba a dejar que vieras mi amigo... — Tigresa se sonroja — ¿O si querías? — dice pellizcando su barbilla y viéndola divertida con los ojos entre cerrados.

— ¿Que?, yo-yo.. no, sucio pervertido — le da la espalda, no quería que la viera balbucear, vaya no le salga una incoherencia.

— Jajajajaja... ¡Son bromas, Tigresa!..

— Esa fue una broma estúpida...

— Soy estúpido — ríe y chapotea agua a los pies de la felina, ella voltea.

— Esto es lo que pasara: Tu te das el baño primero, yo estaré de espaldas para no verte... — ladea la cara — ya sabes desnudo. Sales, me esperas, yo me baño y así termina el cuento ¿Entendido?.. — dice lo mas seria que podía.

— Ah.. — dice decepcionado, se queda quieto, como pensando. Hubo silencio.

— ¿Ahora que pasa? — pregunta de brazos cruzados.

— Jejeje... — Po empieza a rascarse la nuca — ...veras, los chicos me dijeron que este "reto" era para hacer que nos conozcamos mejor, fortalecer lazos de amistad.. y todo eso Tigresa. Y bueno yo pensé, '¿Por que no?' — se sumerge en el agua, gira un par de veces dentro y sale de un brinco cayendo a lado de ella — ...pero supongo que tu no tienes las misma intenciones, así que te esperaré afuera como dices — le sonríe y abre la puerta. Pero es detenido y vuelta a cerrar.

— No. — ella veía al piso — tenia una mano presionando el seguro de la puerta y el otro brazo cubriendo su pecho. —...Quedate.

— Pero dijiste que... — dijo el panda sin entender.

—(alzando la cabeza) Siempre encuentras una forma de convencerme — le sonríe.

— Jajajaja... si, es que soy el guerrero Dragón, nena — bromea guiñándole, se mete al agua — vale mas, no quería salirme del agua, esta deliciosa...

— Que milagro que quieres estar en el agua... — sonríe apoyándose en la pared.

— ¿Y tu no entras al agua?... ven — chapoteando.

— Pareces un niño, Po. — se acerca a la orilla sin dejar de cruzar los brazos, se sienta en ella mojando solo sus pies — ya entre. — le sonríe.

— vamos, no estarás bromeando ¿no?..

— Solo no quiero entrar... — se sonroja un poco.

— Aaah cierto, eres felina, le tienes miedo al agua..

— Que torpe eres, no es eso... me has visto muchas veces luchando bajo la lluvia, entrando a ríos, incluso nadando... ¿Por que dices eso?

— Jejejeje... tienes razón, no pensé cuando dije eso — se avergüenza.

— ...Además soy la maestra Tigresa, no le temo a nada ¿no? — agrega divertida.

— Hahahah.. cierto, ¿Entonces por que no quieres?

— ¿Enserio no adivinas? — dijo extrañada, como si no fuese de este mundo.

— No, creo que no — se recuesta en la orilla.

— Po, aveces pienso que eres un maestro en lo que haces e incluso e llegado a decirte genio, pero para cosas simples eres torpe...

— Ummm...

— tengo que estar desnuda para entrar, tarado — ambos se sonrojan, Po disimula sierras cosas con su risa y chapoteando.

— Tienes razón, que torpe... — piensa — ya se, ponte pantalones y te bañas así como yo.

— Enserio... eres un genio — dice con notable sarcasmo — no soy hombre, no tengo el lujo de ir con el pecho descubierto, soy un chica, por si no lo notas..

— Entonces...

—(silencio)

—(silencio)

— Estoy apestosa, necesito bañarme.. — después de meditarlo un poco, ella se da cuenta que la vergüenza y la pena es algo que te hace débil, o eso es lo que piensa — Haremos algo..

— ¿El plan anterior?

— No, olvidate de eso, quiero que guardes esto como un secreto... — se para y rodea los bordes, hasta llegar al borde con gradas que tenia para entrar al agua, se da la vuelta, dándole la espalda al panda

— ¿Q-Que cosa? — ve que la felina desata la cinta de su cintura.

— ...Promete que no te reirás y dirás una palabra de este día, promesa de Guerrero a Guerrero — dice lo mas seria que pudo, pues la respiración la tenia abatida junto a sonrojo. Po estaba casi de la misma manera, chapoteaba y se llevaba las manos ha cierto punto, para disimular

— Si-si... Lo prometo, palabra de guerrero Dragón. — dijo con nervios, primera vez que veía algo así y lo mas contundente era que lo vio de su ídolo de Kung fu.

Tigresa, sonríe, cierra los ojos y exhala, dejando caer su bata roja. Lentamente esta se deslizaba, desde sus hombros hasta su espalda, una espalda recta apelajada con su pelo naranja y rayas negras. Bajaba hasta la cola, si el panda estaba excitado de solo ver como se quitaba la cinta... cuando la bata llego al suelo y dejo ver su trasero entero, traía puesto bragas hueso, atadas con nudos en sus cinturas, estas se metían entre sus pomposas nalgas. El panda explotaba de calentura.

Le felina se cubrió los pechos con los brazos y dio la vuelta quedando frente a frente con él. El panda estaba sumergido hasta la nariz, con los ojos re-abiertos, bajo el agua se tapaba lo que no podía esconder a simple vista.

— Jmjmjm... que alivio que no te reistee.. ¿Que pasa? — viendo que este no salia del agua, hasta que pudo divisar entre el tenue vapor las ,anos de Po bajo el agua, obvio se sonrojo muchísimo la felina. — "_Maldicion ¿que estoy haciendo?, estoy haciendo lo que en esas historias" — _pensó. Ella se sienta avergonzada en el agua, se quito la ropa ante Po, el escondía algo y lo peor que le entro ganas de ver que era. — Perdona Po. — dijo tímida, achicando la voz.

—(saliendo) ¡No!... emm.. yo-yo-yo... maldicion, Tigresa, siquiera avisa que te quitarás la ropa. Casi exploto jejeje — se calla, aun tapando, y avergonzado de lo que balbuceó, ve que la felina se desanima. — pero vamos, yo te pongas así... yo solo...

— Mejor calla...

Ambos guardaron completo silencio, no se veían el uno al otro... ni siquiera estaban seguros de si verse o no.

— Y... — trata de romper el hielo. Tigresa atenta — ¿Cual es tu color favorito?

— Que pregunta tan... tan... buena — sonríe, por la situación — jamas te lo dije, es el rojo... — le sonríe — todas mis cosas tienen que tener rojo.

— Jajaja increíble... yo no tengo color favorito... tal vez el amarillo.. oh, oh.. el verde... No. El azul...

— Jmjmjm... — ríe con la boca cerrada — Po, ¿Que se siente ser un holgazán? — bromea.

— se siente genial... ¿Que tal se siente ser gruñona? Jajaja

— No soy gruñona...

— No, claro que no... — alzando sus brazos, los deja caer empapando un poco a Tigresa — Jajajajaja... — chapotea.

— (sonriendo) Deja de ser tan infantil, tarado... — tenia las brazos ocupados como para cubrirse la cara — No, ya, Po.

— No, hasta que te defiendas... — ve que ella se pone seria.

— Po... — llama indicándole ver sus brazos en el pecho.

— Oh jejeje... — se sonroja.

— Pareces un niño, ¿Cuantos años tienes?... — pregunta sonriente.

— veinticuatro... Veinticinco... veintisiete, tal vez mas... o menos.. no me fijo en la edad...

— No te creo... te ves de menos, eres mayor que yo.. — dice extrañada estaba casi segura de ser mayor.

— ¿Y tu cuantos años tienes? — sonríe — porque te ves de cuarenta..

— Tengo cinco vividos en un orfanato, veinte en el palacio y tres desde que llegaste.. — dijo viéndolo fijamente — Veintiocho — sonríe.

— Wou... llevas cuentas de tus años, BARBARO... — sonríe — solo papá sabe cuantos años tengo, yo le dije que no me los dijera...

— ¿Por que?, ¿acaso temes ser maduro? — le da una sonrisa ladina y luego ríe.

— No, los años en este mundo no deberían contarse por cada uno que pasa, sino por cada momento al lado de los que mas quieres... hahahaha yo debo ser un anciano entonces — le da una radiante sonrisa.

— Digo la verdad cuando te llamo Genio.

Estuvieron un buen tiempo sentados, hablando de cosas de ellos dos. Tigresa no separaba los brazos del pecho y estuvo casi por revelar que leía las historias que Po escribía, pero supu salvar la situación. Reían, gritaban, hacían ruido miles de cosas pasaban dentro de ahí, el olor de jazmín mas el vapor era alucinante.. y cuando menos lo esperaron están a menos de un metro de distancia, riendo cuales niños.

— Po, me alegra mucho que seas mi mejor amigo...

— Yo digo lo mismo, soñé con hablar de esta manera algún día, con mi ídolo del kung fu favorita.

— jejejeje... Yo podría decir que mi ídolo del kung fu es... eres tu.

— No. — dijo sorprendido

— Si, gran guerrero, fuerte, grande, gentil, de gran corazón, simpático y un gran maestro.. — dijo sonriendo — te.. A... admiro.

— ¿Enserio lo dices? — dijo conmovido, casi por llorar

— ¿Lloras?

— No, es agua... — Hubo un silencio, no incomodo, sino que desesperante para la felina, tenia tantos sentimientos revueltos en ese momento, tantas dudas...— Po, ¿Como te esta yendo con esa lince? — No quería preguntar, pero tenia que saberlo.

— ¿Con Sir?... Uh, de maravilla, es mil simpática...

— ¿Mas que yo? — dijo optimista. —

— Te diré que ella no se enoja tan fácilmente.. — arquea una ceja.

— E escuchado, por ahí claro... que son... emm...

— ¿Novios?... — Como agua fría al espalda — No, no lo somos — remojo en agua tibia a la espalda — somos **como tu y yo... amigos **— eso hizo formar una bola en la garganta a ella. — solo que tu eres mi mejor amiga... — le sonríe.

—(exhala) Bien, creo que es hora de irnos ¿no crees?

— ¿Ahora?... la estaba pasando bien.. — Tigresa le da una confiada mirada.

— A menos que... quieras hacer algo mas...

— Jeh... No estaria mal que abrieras los brazos — se tapa la boca, vociferando un 'lo siento'.

— Ah, ¿Con que eso es lo que tanto veías? — pregunta divertida.

— No, no... yo no.

— ¿Las quieres ver?... — Po se muerde los labios y medio asiente. Sin quitar lo ojos de encima de los de él, lentamente se quita las manos de sus pechos... al panda no se le pudo evitar levantar algo abajo, cual la felina no se fijaba, tenia puesto los ojos en los de él. Los cambios de temperatura mas distintos roces le habían dejado los pezones erectos y los pechos duros, algo muy excitante para él. — Jmjmjm.. parece que te gustaron, ¿Te arrepientes de decirme plana, torpe? — él a casi babear asiente sin dejar de verle los pechos. — así me gusta — cuando se le ocurre ver a cierto lugar y ve sobresalir algo de los pantalones de él; tubo que cerrar sus piernas y hacer presión, para no sentir aquel calor bajar... — ¡Po! — grita sonrojada.

— ¡Ah! — se lleva las ,anos para cubrirse — perdón, fue el momento. — ambos no se hablaron hasta que pensamientos impuros de lo que vieron rodearon sus mentes.

—(viendo disimuladamente) E leído que ustedes tienen un... un.. pene grande — se mojaba de solo pensar en ello, leer esas historias la convirtieron en una pervertida por así decirlo.

— ¿Y si así fuera?... — dijo él, una de las miles de fantasías que tenia se vuelve realidad.

— Yo solo... solo.. — lo voltea a ver. Sus pezones estaba mas duros y habían cambiado a un color mas intenso, se mordía los labios sin saber — quería saber si era cierto.

— Oye, eres sexy — ¿Que se supone que tenia que hacer?

— Gracias, primero que lo dice...— apretaba las piernas mas — jejejeje Po.

— Jejejeje ¿Que?...

— Te roto, digo reto... — el panda espera, el silencio la felina lo tomo como respuesta. — ...te reto a que te quites ese pantalón — dijo ladeando la cara, la tenia rojiza ya, sin mencionar la mano que tenia entre sus piernas para tocarse. Contando que Po agarra su miembro sobre el pantalón para acomodarlo para que no se vea tanto, la excitó mas.— ¿Lo harás? — casi a jadeos.

—(se para) pero tu tienes que tirarte toda la ropa también — dijo refiriéndose a las bragas color hueso que traía puesto.

— "_Oh, voy a ver mi primer pene, y sera uno grande" — _ pensó ya dominada por la lujuria y las fantasías — Si, lo haré... ha

Po tomo el borde de sus pantalones y los bajo con poco esfuerzo, debido a su ereccion, cuando su miembro duro y grueso hizo el vaivén la felina se corrió de verlo. Estaba casi acostada apoyada en su codo izquierdo y con la mano derecha en su entrepierna, masajeandola, con las piernas semi abiertas.

— Ha... ha... que grande... Po... es enorme — le dolía has la quijada de tener la boca abierta.

— Si... ahora tu. — dijo sintiendo como le palpitaba el miembro.

Tigresa como pudo se puso de pie, sin dejar de verle el pene a su amigo. Se dio media vuelta y agachó el torso para dejar ver algo que lo excitaría aun mas, lo hinchado de su vagina. Desamarró sus bragas y las dejó caer, estas se desprendieron con un hijo de sus jugos vaginales, se notaba muy mojada la felina. No podía dejara de frotarse el clitoris, su vagina esta roja de excitación.

— Eres demasiado ardiente, Tigresa.

— Ha, tu me tienes así...— le le aproxima, viendo como él se masturbaba lento — ¿Puedo tocarla?, muero por hacerlo.

— es todo tuyo.. — ella se mordió los labios y tomo su miembro con la mano, apenas podía rodearlo con los dedos, lo movía lento. El sentía tanto placer que otra mano tocara su pene que el llevo la suya a la entrepierna caliente de ella. Esta casi se derrite de sentir sus dedos jugar entre sus labios, solo supo abrir las piernas mas y mas dejándole tocar lo que sea.

— Mmmm... — rapido, ella se monta encima de su pene erecto — Quiero contacto directo, esta tan caliente tu miembro — se empinaba para hace que la punta choque con su entrada, se empinaba par alcanzar el rostro de él — Ha, Po... Nunca e recibido un beso, ni de ti, ni de nadie... Ha... pero yo te di di uno hace tiempo... — dijo entre gemido y poniendo sus manos en su mejilla, Po se las quita y estampa sus labios contra los de ella, ya ganado por la lujuria. — Ya no quiero que sea una fantasía — La entrepierna de ella se frotaba con violencia en todo el largo de su miembro mientras se besaban apasionadamente...

La felina despierta repentinamente, totalmente caliente todo su cuerpo, sus pantalones húmedos y tirada frente a la entrada del palacio, y caja de bolitas de harina total menta vacía a un lado suyo...

— Ha, ha, ha... ¿Que fue eso...? — jadeante — Eso fue real... ¿o farsa? — sacude su cabeza rememorando ese 'buen' sueño — ¿Por que estoy aquí?... — nota sus ropas manchas de agua y lodo — ¿retrocedí en el tiempo?... No... — dijo tomando sus rodillas, soltando lágrimas. — Solo un sueño — Nota la caja y la toma... — ¿esto sucedió después de comermelas?...

**Termine mis chavos, espero les haya gustado el cap, dime si no te gustó... o te gustó, lamento decepcionarlos, pero ese momento Po y Tigresa no fue real :v jajaja hay nos leemos**

**COMENTEN!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Holitas ^^ después de horas y horas de pensar en es cap, organizarlo y eso... Lo hice con mucho cariño xD no se cual sea su opinión (espero no se como la del último cap de EDA XD) la cuestión es que en este cap están mezclado varias emociones (de los primero cap así) xD y bueno decidí compartirlos les contare :U este cap van metido algunos aspectos de otras historias como ser la FABULOSA CIUDAD DE ****Yung ban Yi ((no será la última creame))**** xD me encanta esa ciudad, cual guarda un secreto ;) pero ya que ustedes indagen en es cap, me emosione escribiéndolo, si hay errores de ortografía me disculpan xD si no te gusto el cap no te la tires de Platón o aristoteles dándome razones si? Bueno a leeer, *OBLIGATORIO COMEMTAR* XD es que veo gente se sigue la historia y todo pero no me dejan su opinión GRACIAS POR SU ATENCION Y APOYO!**

Iba nuestra bella Maestra del estilo del tigre, caminado hacia las habitaciones. Estaba muy sumida en sus pensamientos.

— Fue tan real... — dijo abrazándose calmado sus escalofrío — la idea de estar con Po, no se me da cosa... — dijo parando y apoyándose con una mano del marco de la entrada — pero, ¿por que?... ¿Por que soñar de esa manera?.. — sacude su cabeza al sentir una fuerte palmada de su hombro, era él.

— ¿Soñaste algo malo, Tigresa? — Él la tomó por el hombro. Sentirlo tan cerca la hacia sentir asustada, extraña e incómoda tanto así que lo apartó repentinamente; dejándolo extrañado — ¿Sucede algo malo Tigresa? — dijo preocupado. — Desde hace dos días actúas de esa manera.

— Estoy bien, dije.. — dijo sería casi a grito.

— Esta bien, que carácter... — disimula viendo otro a lado.

— Perdón — lo Voltea a ver — me e sentido extraña estos días y no se porque — explica

— Shifu me ha pedido cuidar de ti, no asistes a los entrenamientos, no comes, casi no bajas al valle con nosotros...

—(pensando) "Porque siempre estas ahí" — le dan vuelta la cabeza, mientras caminaba hasta el fondo, a su habitación. — No se que sucede, e imagino que estarás pegado a mi todo el día.

— Jejejeje... No, verás quede en verme con Sir y unos amigos que me presentó.. — Vio que la felina baja la mirada y quita la mano de su puerta.

— Po, pasas mucho tiempo con ella... No crees... Crees que-que... Debes dejarla por un tiempo. — Dijo a pecho inflado. — ¿Que tal si le aburres?

— Jajajaja... Ooohh yo le dije lo mismo un día y dijo que jamás le aburriría verme — dijo cual niño, Tigresa choca su mano en la frente. En el fondo, bien en el fondo lo necesitaba a su lado, como amigo.

— Pasas más tiempo con ella que con.. Con... Conmigo.. — cierra el puño con fuerza tras su espalda, ladea el rostro. Al verlo de nuevo él tenía una cara de bobo viéndola fijamente.

— ¿Celosa?

—(sonrojada) ¡Maldicion, no, no seas idiota!... No me refería a eso, no me gustas, no te gusto ¿Entendido? — exhala. — Me refiero, que se supone que era tu mejor amiga...

—(acercándose) No te preocupes Tigresa, eres y serás mi mejor amiga siempre — Le coloca ambas manos en los hombros, fue una corriente eléctrica la que la destabiliza y la dejó fija en sus ojos. — No abra pelea, regañó, algo o alguien que lo cambie — le sonríe, ella lo intenta hacer, pero en eso su cuerpo se deja caer en él. Avergonzada de verse ahí, su rostro en su mullido pecho. Po lo tomó como si fuese abrazo y la estrujó en sus brazos — No te preocupes, antes de irme podremos pasar este tiempo juntos y hacer cosas de amigos... Claro que no implique golpes... Y un panda en medio de ellos — ella se aparta y golpea el hombro.

— No sería divertido, Po...

— Mejor hagamos cosas que no sea entrenamiento...

— Me dijeron que por fin hiciste 10 abdominales. — sonríe apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

— Sip... Por fin... Parece que los poderes de guerrero Dragón están surgiendo — alza sus brazos.

— Si, claaaaro... — abre la puerta de su habitación un poco.

— Oh, ¿Puedo entrar a tu habitación?..

— Nop... Territorio de Tigresa, panda..

— ¿Y eso que?..

— Ya lo discutimos el primer día que llegaste — ve que él quería ver su interior — aaahh sólo te daré un recorrido. Entraré a ordenar unas cosas y te dejo entrar. — Se mete rápidamente.

— Soy tu fan... — dijo desde afuera.

Ella estaba recogiendo algunas cosas de suelo; ropa, pergaminos y una que otra sabana. Claro no se olvidó de las hojas que Po escribió, tenía unas cuantas encima de la cama, sus favoritas. Las ordena y pone en un gavetin bajo llave, ésta la echa entre sus pechos, como cualquier mujer..

— Entra... — ella se para en medio, brazos a la espalda frente a la puerta, él entra.

Po al entrar queda maravillado, pues no había visto cuarto tan ordenado como el de ella, ni el de Shifu se compara. A mano derecha según entra estaba su espejo, angosto de cuerpo completo tal lado de este un hermoso estante, regalo de Oogway. Al lado izquierdo un banquillo (cual a tirado por la ventana más de una vez) y una mesita seguido su cama y al fondo otra mesa. Y claro no fijarse en la gran ventana abierta con vista al bosque de bambú y las montañas.

— BÁRBARO

— Jmjmjm.. Si.

— Wou.. Es más diferente de lo que pensé — dijo dando vueltas

— Lo se muy bien... — sonríe.

— Que vista... — se acerca y ve hacia aquel acantilado — ¡Wou!.. ¿No te da pánico ver eso?

— No. Me encanta verlo.. Tengo fama de no dejar entrar hombres a mi habitación, así que no le digas a nadie.

— jejeje... ¿Por que esa política de no dejar entrar hombres?

— Ah, ¡Que bien que lo preguntas! — se notaba que nadie se lo preguntaba, pero Po disimula — uno, porque el Maestro Shifu es muy estricto, dos, se vería mal que un chico entrara en la habitación de la Maestra Tigresa... — Po no aguanta la risa y deja escapar un poco.

— Jajajaja.. Tigresa, ¿Y cuantos chicos han querido entrar a tu habitación?.. — eso fue golpe bajo para el orgullo de la felina. Po siempre arruinaba el momento. Puso su cara sería y se cruzó de brazos.

— Para empezar idiota, tu querías entrar... para secundar... — no tenía con que secundar — emm.. Muchos quisieran entrar a mi habitación, hasta daría su mano derecha por entrar. — mintió

— Esta bien... Yo no daría mi mano derecha, sólo bromeaba con el asunto. — hubo un silencio, tener los ojos de ella cuando se enfada era aterrador. — y emm... ¿Usas ese espejo? — dijo firme señalando con el pulgar.

— De vez en cuando... ¿Por que? — dijo aun sería.

— Creí que no te importaba la apariencia.. — dijo nervioso más que todo.

— ¿Sabes?, si me importa la apariencia..

— Claro que si, Pff.. ¿Quien pensaría lo contrario?.. Je je je..

Aún de brazos cruzados se acerca al espejo y se pone frente a el con Po atrás.

— Si me importa... — dijo suave, con la vista al suelo.

— Oye... Lo siento, no era mi intensión insinuar al... — fue interrumpida.

— Mentía cuando dije que alguien quería entrar aquí... Desde que era pequeña nadie se fijaba en mi, y aún adulta nadie lo hace... — soba sus ante brazos.

— ¿Te refieres a que a nadie le gus..?

— Callate, siempre arruinas todo, no arruines este momento... — respira hondo y da media vuelta dejandose frente a él — Quedaré sola — dice sería — Porque si los hombres son como tu, prefiero estar sola.. — sin verle la cara al panda sale de brazos cruzados inexpresiva.

Hizo sentir culpable al panda, sabía que ella tenía problemas de auto estima, pero no creía que tan grabes... Y es más sabía que en parte fueron ocasionados por él. Así que fue a su habitación, y en aquel cofre buscó la llave para abrir su compartimento y sacar una de esas historias que había escrito.

— ¿Tan pocas eran?.. — dijo rebuscando — Esta estará bien, la escribí hace mucho y da vergüenza que lea una de estas historias, pero... — dijo con una de las hojas doradas en la mano con el nombre de ella. Entra de nuevo a su habitación y la deja en la cama junto a una nota. El panda cierra aquella puerta y sale, tenía un asunto con Sir y sus "amigos", no podía faltar. Bajó y pasó de lado a Tigresa, claro sin darle una fugaz mirada. Está al ver marcharse al panda, subió a su habitación y al encontrar una de aquellas hojas, era de esperar un susto, la tomó y vio cuán diferente era...

— Po la dejó.. — en efecto. Toma la nota y la lee.

"Siento mucho si te ofendí hace rato, se que puedo ser bastante molesto, por eso te aprecio como amiga.. Sabes aguantarme tal como soy, prometo pasar más tiempo contigo, y no arruinarlo como ahora. Lo siento."

Deja la nota y se sienta en la cama, de nuevo lee... Un título y su autor:

"**Luz en la oscuridad"**

"Si la noche fuera como el día, todo fuera más claro y alegre, pero qué.. Extraño la luz, extraño mi forma, mi ser. Soy Po un simple guardia dedicado a la protección de mi emperador, capturo bandidos y los llevo ante las justicia... Y su destino.

Resulta, tal mala suerte la mía, toparme con una de las miles de sirvientes de la diosa Sry, una deidad cruel y pretenciosa. Que me hizo esto..

Me veo encerrado en una de las celdas del palacio real del sur de China, trasformado, vestido de una bestia salvaje, sin habla, sin dominio de mis manos... Sin más que pico para todo. Soy un sucio lobo salvaje. ¿Alguna vez oíste hablar de una animal convertirse en un animal salvaje?, creeme esa pesadilla existe y la estoy sufriendo.

¿Que hago en una celda?. Un salvaje no puede estar entre animales pensantes, más un carnívoro... Como un lobo. Nunca sentí tanta agonía como el estar en esta situación, era un panda ahora ser un perro salvaje..

—(tintineo) Ooh, que lindo perro.. — gruñi, tal cual. Unos ojos carmesí salieron de entre las sombras del calabozo, seguido una enorme sonrisa dental con grandes colmillos... Por cada palabra que decía una risilla de fondo la acompañaba — ¿asustado perrito? — ¿habla conmigo?.. — ven y acertate.. No muerdo — dijo sin dejar aquella sonrisa y hablando entre risas. Lo hago, asustado. De entre las sombras sale una pequeña tigre, regordeta, su aspecto era como el de una mujer pero... Pequeña, asustaba sólo ver su sonrisa, tenía una máscara.. O parte de ella, apegada a su oreja derecha que rodeaba parte de su ojo derecho, parecía un cuerno... Una rama torcida. — no te asustes, Po. — dijo con esas risas a fondo. Sabía mi nombre, esto.. No tenía Que ser real. — soy Tigresa — le gruñi — Jmjmjm.. Que lindo. ¿Adivinas por que estoy aquí? — su sonrisa era tenebrosa, sumado a sus ojos, me lo dijo divertido, como si disfrutara de aquello. ¿Acaso era la muerte?.

— ¿No adivinas? — dijo tapando sus dientes — A ambos nos robaron algo — sonríe de nuevo — A ti tu hermosa y atractiva forma de panda, tu ser... Y a mi algo que me pertenece — pasó su mano desde su frente hasta su quijada.. ¿Su máscara acaso? — seres muy malos me la robaron y sin mi preciada máscara no soy nadie — sonríe al terminar el eco de aquellas risas. — ¿Sabes que los que entran a este calabozo... Mueren? — esta traspasa las rejas colocándose frente a mi, con su mano izquierda señala afuera de mi celda y donde apunta había un rinoceronte estrujando un trapo mientras tiembla — ...preguntale — el vociferaba nombres, su familia talves, ya que sobre ponía un 'querida' por cada nombre. — a el le propuse este trato.. Y no quiso — sonríe y sale de la celda tal como entró. Al tirar mi orejas ella supo mi decisión. ¿Si ese tipo estaba muerto, por que lo veo..?

— Si me ayudas a recuperar lo que es mío, yo devolveré lo que es tuyo... Ven y sal, aquí te espero.. — dicho esto ella desaparece en las sombras. Tenía que salir rápido de ahí. De un momento a otro mire una falla, una puño de tierra abajo de la puerta, ¿que debía hacer?. Por instinto digo yo, escarbé y salí. — bien hecho, perrito.. Ahora sigueme — se puso frente a mi e indicó con su dedo que la siguiera, retrocedía de espaldas a la oscuridad dejando ver sólo sus ojos; se alejaba y decidí seguirla en la oscuridad. Mientras lo hacia noté a mi alrededor a varias, "almas" por así decirlo, todas murmuraban algo, supuse que todas murieron.

— Ven, te mostraré la salida — empezó a subir por unas escaleras en caracol, eran muchas escaleras. Ser un lobo tiene ventajas en estas situaciones, las subí sin problema al llegar a final y salir, me di cuenta que tan alejado de la realidad estaba. Ya no era Gogmen donde estaba, era Yung ban Yi, en especial la cárcel. Era de noche. — Mira, el puente te sacara de aquí — sonríe, lo cruzamos hasta llegar a un puesto de guardia.

— ¡Alto ahí! — grita un guardia apuntando con su lanza, yo paré, pero ella siguió caminando. El guardia no hizo más que correr hacia nosotros para embestirnos con tal arma. La 'niña' sólo ondeó su mano y el rinoceronte cayó del puente, ni grito escuche cuando cayó, sólo el aplastante sonido que hizo al chocar con el suelo.

— ¿Te molesta si no hablamos de esto con nadie? — me dijo sonriendo. — ven perrito, por aquí.. — ella bajó las escaleras, la seguí, preocupado por el guardia — corre — rió después de decirlo, estaba por entrar en el bosque. Cuando a la lejanía veo los demás guardias rodear el cuerpo, hacen tocar la campana de alerta. Corrí por el bosque, forme parte de la guardia, me seguirían; corrí hasta adentrarme más en oscuro bosque. — Eres bueno corriendo, Po — cayó en mi espalda, no tenía peso alguno, sólo podía sentirla encima. — sigue corriendo... Llegarás hasta el templo de la ciudad, ahí encontraremos lo que buscamos — se recostó y acarició mi cabeza, le volví a gruñir.

¿Me quedaba de otra?. Corrí tan rápido como pude, enserio este animal es rápido, en menos de media hora recorrido más de la mitad de la ciudad. Íbamos por los techos, mi pelaje negro era perfecto para ocultarme en la noche. Ella hablaba de muchas cosas, que no entendía... Alababa la noche como una deidad y a la oscuridad como un dios, hasta que de repente ella jala mis orejas puntiagudas y me hace caer de bruces desde el techo hasta un callejón oscuro.

— Detente perrito — sonrie y señala el techo, de pronto los rayos del sol empezaron a tocar los altos tejados, dándome a entender de que ella odia la luz... — No puedo estar en la luz del día, no sin mi máscara, bonito — tomó mis mejillas y me vio a los ojos — los siento por esto — de pronto esta se volvió una especie de humo y se impregnó en mi pelaje, sentí como aquello me quemaba y con tal sensación me desmayé.

— Despierta Po, tenemos que irnos — desperté en aquel callejón, oscuro y solitario; escuchaba su voz, pero no la veía por ningún lado — avanza, falta poco para llegar al templo — sentia retumbar aquella voz en mi cabeza, negué verásmente, encogiendome, no saldría de ese callejón... Viéndome así. Como un perro. — ¿Que pasa? — su voz retumbó en mi cabeza de nuevo junto a aquellas risas. — ¿Temes que te vean de esta manera? Oowww.. No te preocupes — sentían más miedo de esta manera, que cuando era un panda. — Como te ves no es la manera como los demás te verán... — en definitiva su voz venía de mi mismo, rodé en mi lugar para percatarme de ello — si quieres tu forma anterior, tienes que confiar en todo lo que te diga jijijiji... ¿Entiendes, perrito? — ¿Confiar que mi apariencia no alerte a nadie?, ¿confiar en ella?.. Apenas la conozco, pero dice tener la !manera de sacarme de este cuerpo canino. Mire la calle principal junto a las muchas personas que en ella transitaban y salí...

Las personas chocaban conmigo, vociferaban quejas "fíjate por donde pasas", cosas que me hacían sentir un estorbo.. Sin más ni menos, camine por esa calle en la cima estaba nuestro destino, el templo de Yung ban Yi.

— ¿Ves?, no fue tan malo como esperabas.. — llegue hasta la entrada, nunca entendí porque este templo tenía guardia, a nadie le importa este santuario... No hasta donde sé. — entra por ahí — dijo esa risueña vos en mi cabeza, dándome a ver un coladero de agua — te mojarás, panda... Jmjmjm — griñi y entré en esa coladera, lo malo era eso, que siempre que pasaba por un debajo de un tragante este arrojaba agua y me empapaba, seguido ella se reía. Llegamos a unas escaleras... ¿Como se supone que las suba? — pon tu pata delantera en en escalón y la otra en el siguiente, verás que subes.. Jijijiji.. — esto era vergonzoso, se reía cada vez que intentaba subir mi torpes patas traseras. A final lo hice y llegamos a un claro en un jardín del templo, estaba todo mojado y temblaba... Para empeorar las cosas... — Oh, mira va a llover — el cielo se obscureció y gotas empezaron a caer, tuve que 'sentarme' bajodistancia para que no me cayeran tantas. Por fin salió; de mi pelaje empezó a brotar un líquido negro y del suelo salió ella, cual muerto viviente sólo para reírse del susto que me dio..

— ¿Te asusté?.. — ladeó el rostro cuando !e toca la frente — Es feo ser extraño, diferente.. ¿No? — sonríe ladinamente.

Era horrible ser alguien que no eres, a nadie se lo deseo... Ser un salvaje, no poder pararme popor si sólo en dos patas, no poder tomar nada con mis manos... No hablar. Veía como ella jugaba con unas gotas de lluvia mientras caían al piso. No podía hablar pero... Tomé una rama con el pico y como pide escribí algo, ella lo vio.

— '¿Quien eres?'.. Jmjmjm.. ¿Quieres hablar? — yo asentí y al hacerlo deje caer la rama.. Al intentar recogerla ella la tomó y... y... La puso con delicadeza en mi boca — creo haberte dicho mi nombre, Tigresa.. ¿Quien soy?... no te mentiré, una sirviente de Sry — le gruñi, ella se río, pero de inmediato su semblante cayó... — nosotras las sirvientes de ella no tenemos permitido vivir en paz... Soy desertora de su mandato "divino" que tiene sobre tierra. — escribí.. Lento.

— ¿Por que lo hice?.. — sonrió de una manera 'macabra' — Jajajaja porque la quiero ver muerta. — escribí de nuevo — se que es una deidad, pero no significa que puede desaparecer jijijiji...

— "para ser una niña, eres aterradora" — escribí en el lodo, ella pisoteó mis palabras — No soy una niña, estoy como tu... Encerrada en.. en este cuerpo de niña — iba a escribir algo pero ella tomó la rama — al desertar, fui castigada con esto, busque pos cientos de años a alguien con las agallas de ayudarme... Alguien que pueda verme — ¿Nadie la ve? — ¿Que si soy un fantasma? Jajajaja.. ¿No te has dado cuenta verdad? — Nunca presté atención a las historias que mis abuelos y familiares contaban sobre las deidades, nunca Creí en ellas... talvez por ello estoy siendo castigado. — Yo soy la Tragedia misma — con su sonrisa vino un relámpago — ¡Y la que te hizo esto era Tristeza!, mi hermana... — no hice más que gruñir — pero tranquilo, panda bestia si confías en mi, ambos ganaremos, ahora dejemos de perder tiempo y recuperemos mi máscara. — estaba seguro que ser acompañado de la tragedia y estar metido en asuntos de venganza contra esas deidades.. Era una mala idea, pero todo sea por recuperar mi vida.

Subió sobre mi y me dijo que fuera por un pasillo oscuro, era un templo muy grande y tenebroso a mi parecer. Los truenos y relámpagos sonaban a la distancia. Llegamos a un cuarto donde estaba sólo un guardia comiendo uvas, un tigre, tenía los pies sobre la mesa se veía muy altanero...

— Mira esto.. — ella estrujó su puño y la uva cayó antes hasta la garganta de él.. Iba a ahogarse, tosía fuerte, se pegaba en el pecho, hizo un alboroto y al final cayó sentado en la silla... Ella sólo se reía, no iba a dejarlo ahí... Corrí y lo embestí fuerte contra la pared logrando sacar la uva de su garganta. Cuando lo vi respirar voltee a verla para gruñir y 'ladrarle' no una a dejar que se le acercara. — Tienes un bello corazón, Po.. Lo salvaste — se cruza de brazos y empieza a reír — No morirá a mis manos, sino en manos de otros.. Sólo lo quería ayudar — le ladré, para que viera que no estoy de acuerdo — Uh, aprendió a ladrar el perrito. Sigueme estamos cerca. — la seguí. ¿Y si es cierto que ese soldado morirá?, ¿ella es algo así como adivina?...

Pasamos largos tramos, tomábamos caminos solitarios y oscuros, perecía que sabía por donde íbamos, porque nadie nos encontraba...

— ¿Tienes novia, Po?, ¿Alguien a quien amar?, ¿Alguien que te espere en casa?.. — me volteo a ver con esa sonrisa, de la rama del pedazo de máscara creció una hoja — Ups, perdón.. — esa hoja la arrancó y se la comió, no se si fue por la oscuridad, pero la vi sonrojan, debo estar viendo cosas... — Ahora me ignoras jijijiji — ¿Que podía hacer?, no podía hablar y por más que quisiera responder, no lo haría... Porque no hay nadie que me espere no casa a cual volver. — ...Lo siento por lo de hace rato, sólo.. sólo quería sorprenderte con algo — me sonríe enseñando dientes y colmillos, de nuevo me da la espada mientras Caminábamos — Y sigues si hablarme.. — al caer un relámpago ella se posa en la ventana, queriendo alcanzarla, si pudiera me reiría, pero fui donde ella y la ayude a subir.

Ella se sentó en la ancha ventana, yo me pare en dos patas apoyado con mis patas, llovía, saque mi lengua para remojarla un poco.

— Ya recordé porque no me hablas, eres un perro... — empezó a peinar el pelo mojado de mi cabeza — ...que tonta me vi diciéndote todas esas cosas — de nuevo de aquella rama crecieron no una sino tres hojas. Me quede viéndolas — Talvez extrañaba hablar con alguien — las logra ver — Jejejeje.. — rápido las arrancó y las estrujó — Tu no viste nada, Po.. — ahora entiendo, las hojas crecen cuando esta feliz, tras esa sonrisa que siempre carga hay una gran tristeza... Teníamos que volver a nuestras vidas. Le mordí el chaleco jalandola, rápido le dí a entender que nos fuéramos. Sonríe y sube encima de mi.

— Alto lobipanda — jalando mis orejas para que me detuviera, llegamos a una puerta enorme para mi — ...ayudame a subir — dijo entre risas; me paré en dos patas y ella se paró en mi cabeza para ver — No hay nadie en la cocina — ¿¡Cocina!?.. Por fin un lugar que me alegra ver, agitaba mi cola — ¿Quieres entrar?... Oh, pero que tonta, eres un panda, te encanta este lugar — me sonrió dentalmente y traspasó la puerta, seguido esta se abrió — entra Po..

Era enorme ese lugar, o era yo el pequeño. Corrí a buscar algo que comer, iba de un lugar a otro, siempre con algo en hocico, puedo ser un lobo pero mis gusto como panda eran los mismos. Ella me veía desde una silla correr, haciendo un desastre por todo, comiendo lo que encontraba.. ¡Hasta tofu!

— Que tragedia dirá el cocinero.. — al terminar — deberíamos salir de aquí o el cocinero vendrá y nos echara todo a perder — sin antes comer un último bocadillo, ella se montó sobre mi y salimos por unas escaleras en caracol, hacia abajo; sólo oímos el grito del cocinero.

.

— ¡A la derecha!... ¡Otra vez a la derecha!.. — corría en un laberinto oscuro sólo con la dirección de ella — Jmjmjm.. A la izquierda.. — se veía relajada — ¡derecha! Y sigue recto.. — corrí hasta una luz al fondo — te dolerá — ¿que?, ella se desvaneció en la oscuridad y yo choque, la luz no estaba tyan lejos, es más era un hoyo nada más. De nuevo me vio encerrado en una caja, a todos los lados que veía era oscuridad, sólo aquel agujero estaba presente. — Pooo... Oh, Pooo... — ¿donde estaba? — por aquí — mire el agujero cuadrado y vi a la chica tigre dentro de el, me hacia señas de que fuera allí. — ven, confía en mi y entra — como entrar en ese agujero (este agujero esta en la parte baja), me incliné para ver — jijijiji sólo camina — pero chocaré — confía en mi — dijo risueña antes de terminar de entrar en aquel hoyo. Caminé... Un paso a la vez, pero aún así chocaba con alguna pared, gire a mi derecha y choque, a mi izquierda igual choque, trate de retroceder pero chocaba igual, era como si estuviera en una caja.

— Po, la oscuridad no siempre en mala jijijiji.. — me concentre en la luz me olvide de la oscuridad, cada vez sentía que me apretaba más y cuando cerré los ojos y los abrí, estaba frente a aquel hoyo, pero ahora si podía entlibresAl entrar me percaté que todo era una ilusión, entre en un salón amplio y alfombrado, había un espejo que cubría toda la pared del fondo, ventanas grandes a mi lado derecho que dejaban entrar la luz que los truenos y relámpagos provocaban.

— Bien llegamos, la 'niña' señaló a un bulto en medio del salón — es ella... Ella tiene mi !máscara, recuperala y seremos libres — sonaba fácil — no lo hice yo, porque no puede verme ni escucharme. — decidido Ladre, pero ella no pareció escucharme, volví a intentarlo y el mismo resultado ocurrió.

— ¿A que debo tu honorable visita, lobo? — cuando iba a intentarlo por tercera vez ella respondió, su voz era tranquila y lo que más me sorprendió es que era sólo una niña, adolescente tal vez. Estiró ambos brazos y se reincorporó, era una antílope sus cuernos apenas sobresalían, vestía elegante vestimentas ceremoniales color blanco. — ¿Que buscas? — ¿como responderle?. Me vio detenidamente. — eres un lobo salvaje, no andas en dos patas ni hablas.

— Que observadora... — Tigresa rueda los ojos.

— ¿Como llegaste hasta aquí? — me encogí en mi lugar — ¿Vienés acompañado? — asentí como pude, mire de reojo de la tigre, cual tenía aquella sonrisa trastornada — Nadie viene aquí si no tiene un propósito en esta vida — dijo sorprendida de verme, hasta la tigre le parecía sorprendente — Soy Kasuah, sacerdotisa de este templo y mediadora entre este mundo y el espejismo — señala al espejo al fondo, era un espejo extraño. Caminé hasta el y en lo primero que me fije era... Que yo ni ella nos reflejábamos, ahí sólo Tigresa estaba reflejada. — ¿Tu también la puedes ver?... — rápido la voltee a ver — esa niña esta ahí desde que este don me fue otorgado, ella busca algo... Como tu, pero no me responde...

— Po, ella no me escucha... No logra entenderlo aún... — dijo dejando aquella sonrisa.

— Tras esa cara feliz que siempre mantiene, esconde una gran tristeza, siempre la veo sonriendo... — mire a Tigresa ella veía al piso — ¿¡ella te trajo aquí no!?

— ¡Por fin! — dijo más que fastidiada, la antílope era joven, aún no tenía una gran experiencia. Logré asentir.

— Busca algo que perdió hace mucho tiempo, algo que la liberará... Y tu eres la llave para hacerlo.. ¿Que crees que busca?

— Sólo las partes de mi máscara.. — con mi para Rasqué mi oreja derecha, simbolizándola a ella.

— Oh, ella tiene algo pegado a su rostro... ¿Hay que quitárselo? — tanto ella como yo chocamos la pata en la frente, claro yo sólo pude rascar mi cara. — Oh, ya veo le faltan partes, es una máscara. — la antílope camina hasta el espejo y toca el reflejo de la tigres _ acercate niña tigre — yo le indico que lo haga y lo hace. — eres un ser oscuro, al servicio de la oscuridad... Imagino que tienes rencor dentro — Tigresa pone su mano en el espejo — ves sufrir a las personas por tu causa, atrapada sin poder hacer algo por los que lastimas. — vi como lágrimas salían de sus grandes ojos carmín — ...pero donde hay un mal hay un bien, aunque sea poco puede lograr que encuentres lo que busques... Olvida las venganzas, olvida lo que hiciste en un pasado... Busca la luz en vez de permanecer en la oscuridad...

Las nubes empezaron a despejarse y dejar entrar por aquellas ventanas la Luz, luz que envolvió aquella figura y la hizo visible ante la sacerdotisa. Aquella rama se extendió por toda su cara, brotando de aquellas ramificaciones flores y hojas... Su máscara se había completado y seguido ésta cayó al suelo a los pies de la joven, dejando a la felina de rodillas, sin nada más que su pelaje en el rostro.

— ah, ah.. — se veía sorprendida la nueva Tigresa. Una belleza insuperable estaba frente a mis ojos — toda mi vida temí de la luz, sin saber que ella me liberaría.

— Y tu lobito... — llamó la antílope... De pronto vi mi reflejo en el espejo, ¡era yo de nuevo! — ¿¡ERAS UN PANDA!?.. ¡QUE LINDO ERES!

— ¡Po! — exclamó la tigre y corrió a mi sólo para abrazarme más fuerte de lo que podía hacer un par de rocas — ¡Soy libre!.. So-Somos libres — dijo notablemente feliz.

— Este es un bello momento que jamás olvi... — Tigresa extiende su mano en dirección a la sacerdotisa y esta se desmaya.

— No tiene que ver esto... — de pronto sus labios chocaron los míos, me estaba besando. Si, cuantos no pensaron que fue demasiado pronto, o desde cuando se había guardo esto. — Mi primer beso. — su voz era angelical, tierna, hermosa igual que ella, o era yo que decía eso embobado después del beso. — gracias por, confiar en mi... Por ayudarme, no a conseguir mi máscara, sino a quitármela — por fin veo su verdadera sonrisa y es linda. — me da mucha pena no poder quedarme mucho tiempo, pero tengo tanto que ver, que recorrer, y probar.. — daba vueltas por el cuarto — de nuevo gracias, Po.

—...Aaaww que lindo momento, lo recordaré siem... — de nuevo Tigresa hace lo mismo haciéndola desmayar. Y antes de decirle algo me vuelve a besar.

— nos volveremos a ver, lobipanda — y antes de poder decirle una sola palabra desaparece en las sobras de una esquina, dejándome ver por última vez sus ojos carmín junto a aquella sonrisa."

Tigresa estaba recostada en su cama, apoyada su mejilla en su mano y con una sonrisa 'boba' por decirlo así, esta vez ella lo tomaría como que Po se le estuviera "declarando", puesto que él quiso que la leyera.

— Umm.. Po, ¿Enserio dices que no te gusto?... Debo invitarlo a pasar a mi habitación más a menudo.

**jeffersongongora: **siii aquí en el mundo skirrel todas las mujeres piensan algo maquiavélico xD gracias por comentar y espero que haya gustado este capítulo

**Flame n' Shadows: **me emcanta tu nick xD bueno ese cap fu especial, para los que les encanta los momentos PoxTi+18 yo también quería que fuera real : pero bueno ese puto de Skirrel no quiso xD jajaja

**nina23: ** oie cy! Pero no xD no me gusta copiar las tendencias de otras obras 50 sombras pff nada comparado con mis maquivelicades :U okno, soy original gracias por comentar se aprecia tu comentario

**Adriana TIPOfan: **es mi trabajo, jugar con sus mentes xD jajajaja... Si veré si hago un momento Hot en otras cap, tendrás que leerlo xD jajajaja gracias por comementar pequeñas pervertida :U okno GRACIAS

**issei: **hey eres de los primeros que menciona eso, gracias por los consejos, aunque yo ya los había leído y varios fics se basan de estos trabajos :U y calma que ** haré un oneshot muy bien basado en estos **Gracias por comentar

**Arkam Knight: Oi!** Lamento no poder haberte ayudado antes O.O se me pasó, pero si aún necesitas mi ayuda con gusto lo haré! Gracias por tu propuesta y comentario.

**MasterTigress4444: **sólo espero que este cap no te haya seccionado xD bueno, gracias por comentar espero ver tu opinión de este cap

**zetalee: **Gracias por comentar

**IECS: ¬¬ Gracias por comentar D'x**

**Leonard kenway: **mil disculpas, en el capítulo pasado no dije la iodea era tuya :\ perdón. Con lo otro xD uff hay muchos tipos (^↑^) lectores que están en contra de "eso" pero por ti y todos lo que han apoyado EDA lo haré. Gracias por **comentar**

**1k:** tienes razón U.U no dejaré plantado a mis lectores, es más trataré de hacer interesante la historia y pa que no se enojen e.e omitiré esos cuadrillos gracias por comenmtar tu comentario valió mucho la pena GRACIAS

**Th3F4lcon-Bl4ckBlu3: **jajajajaja me has hecho reír, gracias por tu comentarioxd xD

**djs from mars fan: EEEEHH RAMON QUE ONDAS TIEMPO SIN VERTE POR AQUI :U SOY UN TROLL MASTER GRCIAS POR COMENTAR.**

**Que les pareció?, a mi me encanto escribirlo xD claro se los dejó a su hermoso criterio amigos, COMENTEN, APOYENME CON ESO ESO ME AYUDA A CREAR ESTAS, A MI CRITERIO "obras de arte" :') de nuevo gracias.**


	8. Chapter 8: Bambú

**Bambú**

Estaba Mono, caminando por el patio de entrenamiento, se veía tranquilo, caminaba a ojos cerrados.

— Zeng, veo que traes algo ahí — dijo viendo al pobre ganso poner una caja en el suelo notablemente cansado

— ¡Se supone que la maestra Tigresa tenía que recogerlo en la oficina de correo! — dijo ahogado.

—(mueca de espanto) tranquilo... ¿Y que es? — dijo acercándose.

— No se y no es prudente ojear lo que no le incumbe maestro Mono. — dijo el ganso manoteando las manos del mono — ¿Donde está la señorita Tigresa? — pregunta.

— Salió.. — se sienta — Con Po, ¿No es increíble?... — dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Como que salir?, ¿una cita dice?.. — dijo curioso. Mantis salta al hombro del primate.

— Nadie sabe... Todos vimos cuando ella vino a sacar a Po de la cocina... — dijo.

— Si, casi lo obligó a salir... Jajajaja — dijo Mono.

—(descendiendo) Yo creo que fue culpa por lo que le distes hoy en la mañana, Mono. — dijo Grulla serio — yo me encargare de esto.. — dijo tomando la caja en brazos y llevándola hacia las barracas.

— ¿De que habla maestro Mono? — Mono hizo ademán de que le importa poco.

— Le di a probar un poco de las "Hierbas tradicionales de aquí" — Dijo tranquilo, recordando.

— Nosotros la retamos a que probara un poco.. — continuó Mantis.

**...Hace unas horas..**.

Caminaba por el viejo sendero de bambúes la felina, se veía enfadada o más sería de lo normal, estaba despeinada y la cola ligeramente llena de hollín, cenizas en la cara y brazos. Se suponía que los cinco estaban en misión de detener un par de locos pirotécnicos que habían robado la pólvora y fuegos artificiales para el festival. Pero su "equipo" se había perdido excepto Víbora que iba tras suyo tranquilizándole.

— Tranquila Tigresa..

— ¿Quieres que me tranquilice?, trae a esa bola de idiotas para darles una paliza. — dijo sacudiéndose las cenizas.

— tranquila, recuerda las lecciones de paz interior del maestro... — no terminó porque Tigresa la interrumpe.

—(recostándose en un bambú) Aveces pienso que el maestro Shifu es tu tonto también... — enseguida se tapa la boca y voltea a ver a Víbora — Perdón..

— Enserio debes aprender a controlar tu temperamento amiga.. — dijo sobre pasándola.

— Si, lo sé, es que... Siquiera hubiera estado Po aquí, habría sido más fácil echar a ese par de idiotas...

—(casi fastidiada) Ya para de decir... Si Po aquí... Si Po allá.. ¿Ese asunto con Po no te cansa?

— ¿A que te refieres? — dijo sería cruzándose de brazos.

— De que te gusta... — Tigresa alzó el puño y sin moverse golpeó un bambú, cual se rompió.

— ¿No te cansas de sacar ese tema estupido?, el no me gusta, no le gusto y no habrá una absurda historia de amor que contar... — el bambú se derrumba y al hacerlo se escucha un quejido y risas tras los arbustos. Ambas van a ver. Eran Mono, Mantis y Grulla..

— Jajajaja... Mira el fideo y la bola de pelo roja — señala Mantis; ambas se voltean a ver extrañadas.

— Jajajaja.. Esa esa bola esta quemada.. — ríe Grulla.

Los tres estaban ahi, Mono aún con el bambú en la cabeza y Grulla a su lado con Mantis en su sombrero.

— ¿Que demonios les pasa?... — pregunta Tigresa.

—(susurro) la bola de pelos te esta hablando... — dice Grulla a Mono.

— ¿¡bola de pe...!?

— ¡Ah Tigresa!... Mira que lindo día el de hoy.. — Dijo Mono, con aquella ramita en su mano izquierda — me gusta tu bronceado...

— pero se te pasó la mano... Jajaja — dice Grulla; este recibe una patada de la felina que lo manda a los aires y a las lejanías de donde estaban, dejando sólo su sombrero.

— Mono, ¿que haces, con eso..? ¿Es bambú?.. — pregunta Víbora en lo que Tigresa Formalizaba su postura.

—¡Oh, vamos chicas!... Se suponía que hoy era nuestro día libre... Y ¡asi será! — levantando la voz y un dedo cae en sus espaldas.

— Jejejeje... Esa cosa es genial — dice Mantis entre risas saliendo del sombrero. — estábamos tranquilos en el valle cuando ese par de locos se roban eso... ¡pero como siempre nosotros de justicieros, no podemos decir NO! — exclamó el bicho.

— ¿Se lo están comiendo?..

— Parecen borrachos — dice Tigresa..

— No, los borrachos se embriagan porque tienen problemas, pero si comes ¡Esta porquería!... Todos tus problemas se van, te relajas...

— ¿Pero no hace daño verdad Chicos?

— Son maestros de Kung fu ¿su ética no les dice nada? — dice la felina de brazos cruzados viendo su estado .

— ¿etica?... Por favor Tigresa — Mastica la rama y un par de hojas. Víbora lo ve comiéndose el bambú, mientras Tigresa niega — Le acabas de decir 'Tonto' al maestro Shifu... — Tigresa 'pela' los ojos y niega con las manos — y sabes que soy un boca floja, así que de ética no me hables..

— Esta bien dejemos de lado la ética...

— ¿Puedo probar un poco?..

— ¡Víbora!.. — regaña la felina.

—(sería) Sólo quiero olvidar mis problemas, ¿si?... No fastidies — se aproxima y toma una ramita del bambú caído para comérsela; dejando sorprendida a la felina por su manera de hablar.

—¿Por que no pruebas un poco? — dice Mantis

— Mira que hasta Víbora probó — _Víbora tenía las pupilas dilatadas dando círculos _— Prueba un poco... Jajajaja.. Y diviertete — dice Mono — (acercándose) Te reto a que lo hagas..

— No. Todos están locos... — seria se cruza de brazos y se retira a seguir por el sendero, dejándolos solos... —(caminando) bola de idiotas... Divertirme comiendo esa cosa.. Ni que fuera panda — se escuchan risas — No importa iré devuelta al valle... — se dice a si misma seriamente — sola... Veré a todos los aldeanos haciendo los arreglos del festival... Los.. Los ayudaré — le da un pequeño tic en el ojo — veré a Po... junto a esta gata, Sir... Riendo... Juntos... — achina los ojos viendo el valle a lo lejos — ...se que me arrepentiré de esto.. — da media vuelta de regreso..

_**15 minutos luego..**_

Los cinco estaban sentados, abrazados y estaban cantando; moviéndose de un lado a otro, Tigresa se veía muy feliz entre ellos..

— ¿Desde cuando no nos divertimos así?, ¡Solo los cinco furiosos!.. — dijo Mono pasando la rama entera de bambú a Grulla..

— jajajaja.. Hacia años no cantaba como idiota junto a ustedes — dijo Víbora recibiendo la rama; Se la pasa a Tigresa.

—(masticando) jejeje... Tenían razón, esta porquería es buena.. — la pasa al más grande, Mantis. — ¿saben de que tengo ganas?... — moviendo la cola.

— ¿De que?.. — preguntan todos.

—(poniéndose de pie) De ir con Po.. Y...

— jujuju ¿Declarartele? Juju — dice Víbora entre risas.

— No, no me gusta nuestro grandulon amigo... — dijo sonriente.

— JAJAJAJA.. CLARO... SI.. POR SUPUESTO... EN QUE PENSÁBAMOS.. — vociferan todos.

— pensaba mas bien en dejar que pruebe esto también... — Dice 'emocionada'

— Jajajajajaja.. No, no, no... De nada serviría — niega Mono, Grulla prosigue..

— esto que comes es bambú.. En los pandas no surge efecto... Por eso lo come muy seguido jajaja.

— Con razón actúa como idiota Po.

— JAJAJAJAJA.. — todos rien menos Tigresa.

— Iré a hablar con él.. — dice sonriendo mientras ve el valle a final de sendero —...estoy perdiendo a mi mejor amigo — extiende el pulgar — deseeme suerte.. — se va..

— Oigan chicos... — dice Grulla viendo al cielo.

— ¿Que? — dicen todos.

— Yo se que nunca vemos las estrellas, pero hoy se ven hermosas... — todos ven al cielo, Mono le palmea la espalda..

— Es de día Grulla, es de día...

**Regresando...**

Tigresa empujaba a Po desde la espalda, entre un mar de gente que empezaba a poner sus puestos para el gran festival.

— Jajaja... Tigresa, ya ¿Donde me llevas? — dijo Po entre risas, pues las uñas de la felina le hacían algo de cosquillas.

— Hoy pasaremos un día de amigos... — rápidamente se coloca frente a él, con su cola inquieta y sonriéndole, cual niña.

— ¿Hoy?... — dijo extrañado, y sintiéndose un tanto presionado.

— (dándole un golpe al hombro) Si, como los buenos tiempos.. — Le guiña el ojo.

— Verás Tigresa, quedé verme con Sir hoy... — Tigresa, dejó caer su semblante. Po al verla, sus ojos se veían más vivos que antes, se notaba que quiera estar con él.

— Anda Po, pasa un rato con ella.. — dijo un cerdo que pasaba junto a ellos entre la multitud.

— Mira que es raro verla de buenas... — dijo una cabra que pasaba. Po solo echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

— Bien, será unas horas nada más, enserio Sir me necesita..

—(picándolo con el codo) Sólo será un par de horas que ella te extrañará galán.

— Jajaja... Ahora soy galán.. — rió por la ironía. — ¿Tigresa? — no la ve. Una pelota le es lanzada, éste la atrapa.

— A que no me ganas tirando botellas.. — dijo apoyada en uno de los puestos.

— (señalándose con el pulgar) soy el guerrero Dragón... Claro que venceré.

Fue cuestión de minutos que Tigresa ganara, se dieran una revancha, Volviera a ganar y por consiguiente otra revancha. Pasaron entre distintos puestos, salieron a jugar con los niños en la calle y fueron a tomar unos jugos de durazno.

— Te reto, Po — eso hizo que el panda casi escupiera su jugo.

— Jaja.. No, dijimos que no más retos entre nosotros.

— ¡Cierto! — se endereza percatándose, que la última vez pasó algo desastroso. — Pero si te está creciendo el pelo de nuevo. Jmjmjm...

— Pff... ¡Es difícil que crezca!

— Pff... Ni tanto..

— Pff... Muy difícil..

— Pff... Te ves mejor..

— Pff... Se ve feo ese agujero.

— Pff... Que bien sabe este jugo..

— Pff jajaja... — escupe el jugo de la risa.

— Jaja.. ¿Que sucede, Po? — dijo terminado su jugo.

— Pareces una niña... — viéndola.

— Pff, Pff, Pff, Pff... — haciéndolo cerca de su oreja — Jajajaja...

— Ven.. — Po la toma del brazo para llevarla a algún lado.

Llegan donde una multitud de niños y pasan entre ellos.

— Queremos probar.. — dijo a una cabra que estaba doblando dos pares de bambú, hasta que la copa pegara al suelo, estilo catapulta.

— ¿Po, que es esto?... — pregunta la felina viendo el mecanismo.

— Jaja ¡ni idea, pero se ve genial!.. — dijo dando vueltas como niño alrededor

— ¿Es seguro? — pregunta Tigresa a la cabra, de manera muy sería, o eso intentó, efectos de ese bambú.

— Jaja, ¡ni idea!, ¡pero me pareció una genial idea hacerlo!.. — dijo entre gritos, por los niños que estaban gritando al rededor porque Po se había montado.

—(Ella asiente) ¿Cuantos han muerto por esto? — pregunta la felina interesada.

— ¡No se, yo acabo de lanzar a un niño!.. — responde, Tigresa asiente de nuevo.

— ¡Tigresa apresurate! — grita Po, los niños lo alaban. La felina muerde otro trozo de bambú.

— ¡Suficiente información! — dice la maestra, se va trotando hasta el par de bambúes.

— ¡El increíble guerrero Dragón en acción! — extiende un brazo, y al ver que no pasa nada. — Yong, aquí es cuando tiras la palanca y salgo volando. — Tigresa alza una ceja y le sonríe. La cabra tira la palanca, igual no pasa nada. — ¿Que rayos pasa con estoy...? — dice volteando a ver abajo

— Po, falta de ejercicio jmjmjm... — bromea. El panda le saca la lengua.

— Es mi... ¡DIA LIBREEEEEeeee...! — sale volando.

— jajaja.. ¡Ahora yo! — Dijo con ansias. Antes se le acerca un cerdito.

— Maestra Tigresa, si mi hermano está vivo digale que... Ya lo alcanzo.

— Seguro... — le palmea la cabeza desde los bambúes, le indica a la cabra que tire la palanca.

Cuando lo hace ella sale volando. Sus cachetes se llenaron de aire, se elevó tanto que sobre voló las nubes y pudo ver aquel bello atardecer.

— ¡Esto es fantástico! — exclamó, antes de percatarse que ya iba en caída libre — ¡No, no, no! ¡Nunca e caído de tan alto! — al caer un par de grullas volaron a su alrededor.

— ¡Buenas tardes señorita! — saluda uno, ella se sorprende.

— ¡¿Como la estas pasando?!.. — dijo una grulla hembra que acompañaba al otro.

— ¿¡No ven que estoy cayendo!?

— ¡Pero si es la valiente maestra Tigresa! — dijo el chico grulla

— ¡Ademas los felinos caen parados!

— ¡Eso es un mito idiotas! — dijo mientras caía y movía sus piernas y brazos sin control en el aire.

La pareja de grullas, la rodean y toman de los brazos. Maniobrando entre los aires hasta poder ver el bosque de bambú; sólo para darse cuenta que ni estaba tan lejos del valle de la Paz.

— Po te manda esto... — Antes de dejarla caer la chica le coloca una hermosa orquídea en su oreja derecha. Tigresa sonríe, tiernamente. La dejan caer en una laguna. Se zambulle y es emergida por Po.

— ¡Eso fue bárbaro! — dijo empapados de agua con Tigresa en brazos. La laguna estaba semi llena ese niños y adultos; un gran letrero decía: "Bienvenida Primavera".

— Eso fue genial... — alza la mano y suavemente atrapa la orquídea. — Gracias Po, fue un lindo detalle.. — con la orquídea en mano, estaba apunto de darle un beso en la mejilla, cuando.

— ¿Que cosa? — dijo extrañado.

— La flor. Tu me la enviaste con esas grullas — dijo llevándose una mano al pecho viéndolo al rostro.

— Jajaja... Yo no lo hice.. Uh, a lo mejor tienes un admirador secreto — ella lo ve seríamente de brazos cruzados.

— Po... — finge fruncir el ceño.

— ¿¡Esos son dumplings!? — la suelta y deja caer al agua de brazos cruzados.

— Si sabes arruinar los buenos momentos — dijo saliendo del agua para alcanzar a Po, ella alcanza otra rama de bambú para comerla. Se sienta en una mesa.

— Unos para ti y otros para mi. — dijo poniendo sus platos, empiezan a comer — Siento notarlo, pero hoy estas muy rara. — Tigresa casi se atora.

— ¿Por que lo dices? — un niño pasa corriendo y le roba un dumpling.

— Estas más animada, alegre... Y no tan sería. — Ella traga si dejar de verlo.

— ¿No te gusta que sea así? — tomando otro y mordiendo.

— después de años de verte tan sería, me acostumbré a verte así.. — dijo apenado. Ella le sonríe.

— Pensé que no te agradaba mi carácter, Po — dijo algo inquieta y poniéndose nerviosa.

— Cuando te acostumbras a tu carácter, furioso y súper serio — dijo haciendo muecas — Jajaja...(silencio ) Sacarte una sonrisa es un regalo. — le sonríe anchamente a la vez que toma otro dumpling. Tigresa lo observa y le sonríe.

— Eres el único que me hace sonreír tanto — dijo a manera que sólo ellos escucharan. Tomando otro dumpling. Pudo ver como Po sacaba un ahogado aire, señal de nerviosismo.

— Amm.. Yo,... No se que decir... — deja caer su mirada y voltea a ver a otro lado.

Tigresa exhala. Cierra los ojos... Toma su plato de dumplings y deja caer los que quedaba dentro del plato de él. Po vio esto extrañado, ella sólo hizo señal de que tomara uno sin quitar aquella sonrisa. Cuando el panda iba a tomar uno, aprovecha para entrelazar sus manos lentamente.

— Po, yo... — ambos se veían fijamente a los ojos — Tu... — justo en ese momento las palabras no salían, eran un enredo en su cabeza, ¿Tan difícil era decirlo?...

— No.. — aquello sorprendió enormemente a la felina, sintió algo fuerte golpear su pecho.

— N-No... — De nuevo negó su amor el panda. — ¿Por que?...

— ¡Si! ¿¡Por que?! — dijeron unas voces chillonas pertenecientes a unos niños, que se notaba llevaban buen tiempo observando ahí.

— Sólo... Yo no creo que sea buena idea... — dijo pero fue interrumpido.

— Nunca en mi vida me había armado de tanto valor para hablar contigo... — dijo viéndole.

— Tigresa, lo siento... Pero no..

— ¿No te gusto? — tenía una respiración agitada, signo que empezaba a entrar furia en ella — Estoy cansada de este acto de teatro de que no te gusto. — cierra los ojos con fuerza. — ...Yo se que te gusto, ambos lo sabemos. Tu me gustas... — dijo entre fastidiada y dolida.

— ¡Si, nosotros también estamos cansados de este teatro!.. — gritaron los niños.

— Desde aquel día... — dijo sin verla a los ojos.

— Desde ese día pienso, me arrepiento de todas esas cosas que dije, y lo sabes... Po...

— ( cierra los ojos) ...Hago esto, porque no estoy preparado. El amor duele, y ese día me demostró que era cierto... Sólo quiero evitar ser lastimado, de nuevo... Tengo ese miedo.

— No sabes cuanto me has lastimado a mí.. — dijo sería, o aparentando su rabia y dolor. Hasta.. — Hasta tube que comer esta porquería para decirte eso... — le tira la rama de bambú a la mesa. Po la toma...

—(cambiando su semblante ) ¿Es... Bambú?... — achina los ojos, esta bola en su garganta desaparece.

— Emm.. Si

— ¿Si sabes que esto es terriblemente dañino para la mayoría de personas? — Ella abre los ojos como plato. — (jalandose las orejas) Tigresa... Es posible que todo esto que pasó sea falso. — dijo serio. Tigresa abre aún más los ojos.

**Pensamiento de Tigresa...**

—"_Eso explicaría el porque hoy en la mañana camino al valle le decía a Víbora que entre Po y yo no habría nada. Seguro, mi mente tomó lo contrario revuelto con los malos recuerdos de aquel día del reto nefasto, entre yo y Po; y debido a la culpa me obligué a mi misma a actuar como idiota... De nuevo._ "

— Oh... — dijo, sintiéndose apenada y culpable.

—(lleva su mano al entrecejo) Aahh... Maldición. — medita un poco, mientras Tigresa piensa en todo lo que dijo. Luego recuerda.. — "_¡Sir!"_ — se levanta y camina rápido, por decir casi corriendo en dirección al valle.

— ¡Po espera!.. — ve que se va — Rayos..

Tigresa lo sigue, de entre tanta gente que transitaba el sendero hacia el Valle. Logra alcanzarlo, pues no era tan veloz. Para en seco frente a él para detenerlo.

— Po, sé que estas enfadado, pero..

— Tigresa, discutiremos esto otro día... — dijo apartándola.

— Escucha, te juro por mi honor y mi vida que jamás volveré a comer eso. Dame la oportunidad de enmendar esto... — Llegando al Valle ya anochecia. Tigresa lo convencía de que la escuchara. — Tienes toda la razón de llamarme tonta e idiota.

— No te e llamado así... — dijo evitándola, se veía apresurado y preocupado. Cosa que Tigresa confundió por otra cosa.

— Dime como remedio esto...

— No hay nada que remediar... — tras quitarla de su camino por enésima vez y dejarla inmóvil en otro punto — Hay que admitir que ese comportamiento es algo atractivo — sacude su cabeza y lo sigue.

Al encontrarlo... El estaba en la parte trasera del consultorio de la doctora Sir. Ella esta de espaldas y Po viéndola. Sir voltea a ver atrás y lo ve.

— Gracias por venir... — estaba hecha un mar lágrimas, seguido entra y cierra la puerta, dejando al panda con un sentimiento de culpa.

— Po... — este da media vuelta y la pasa por un costado.— Espera.. — Éste se sienta en una esquina viendo al suelo. — Lo siento, Po.. — dijo ella sentándose a su lado.

— No hay porque disculparse...

— Olvidé que tenías una cita con ella... — no le contesta — ¿La ambas? — se sintió rara preguntando eso. Po recostó su cabeza en el muro.

— No, no la amo, y no me gusta. Sólo debía haber estado ahí... ¡Ahí! Con ella...

— Esta bien, no comprendo nada... — Dijo la felina.

— Sólo trataba de ayudarla a volver con su novio, ahora me odiará — Tigresa no pudo evitar esa sonrisa que salió al escuchar eso. ¡No estaban saliendo!

— Oh, emm...

— ( Exhala) Rayos.

— No te preocupes, todo se arreglará — le sonríe poniéndose de pie y ayudándolo a levantarse.

— Aahh.. Ya se hizo de noche... Creo que es hora de volver a casa... — dijo empezando a caminar.

— ¿Y lo nuestro?, digo, ¿Lo de hoy?.

— Tigresa, estabas drogada. Se entiende que actuaras de esa manera.

— Es que dije algunas cosas, que hasta ahora me dan escalofríos — se sacude — ...Y a lo mejor..

— ¿A lo mejor..? — invita a continuar.

— Sean ciertas. — Po la toma por los hombros.

— Jajaja... Sigues con el efecto del bambú — ella se suelta

— Supongo que si... — o eso quería creer.

Al regresar al palacio, hubo mucho que contar, omitiendo los detalles claro. Cenaron y estuvieron discutiendo el como llegó Grulla desnudo al techo con las alas atadas. Al entrar en su habitación, Tigresa notó una caja encima de su cama, la abre y sonríe satisfecha.

— Al fin llegó...

**Espero, les haya gustado, puedes dejarme un comentario con dudas, sugerencias etc x'D, pues ya casi se acaba esta historia y estaré respondiendo sus comentarios :) buena suerte chicos y chicas**


End file.
